The Red Devil of the Sea
by The Crescent Rider
Summary: Remake is official open
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, My name is The Crescent Rider and welcome to my first One Piece OC Fanfic. Before you read the Prologue, Here's a Small Biography of the OC in the Story**

**Character's Biography:**

**Name: Albert D. Mercer**

**Age: 19 (Before Timeskip) 21 (After Timeskip)**

**Birthday: November 21st**

**Personality: Bookworm, Dependable, Secretive, Aggressive when one threatens or hurts someone he cares about, Very Patient, Gets irritated when Luffy or his crewmates (Exceptions are Nami and Robin) interrupts him during his free time or his role, and lastly he sometimes acts like a gentleman to other people aside his crewmates or his friends. This allows him to obtain information from people, find any weaknesses to people and/or generous greeting for people**

**Hair Color: Crimson Red**

**Eye Color: Grey, Scarlet (When he becomes Aggressive)**

**His Powers and Appearance will be described after each Arc of the series**

**So anyway that's it for the Bio and Enjoy the Prologue**

* * *

**Twelve Years Ago... (Albert is Currently 7 yrs. old)**

In the forest of the Conomi Islands

A Boy was wandering the forest in search of something or... someone

The Boy was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes sideways in a pattern that resembles the waves of the sea, light blue shorts that goes all the way to his knees and wearing a necklace with a small metal cross on the middle

He reaches to the middle of the forest and looks around his surroundings to find what he was looking for... Unfortunately, He sees absolutely nothing

_'Where are you?' _He mentally asked himself while he kept on searching for his playmate until he decided to use his gift to find what he was searching for, He possesses powers greater than any devil fruit. and this **Gift **was known as... "**The Devil's Blood**"

One of his certain abilities is called "**Devil's Pulse**". He capable of sending out a Sonar Pulse on his surroundings and if the pulse comes back to him, He can tell the direction of his target and faster it comes back to him, the Closer his target is

When he sends out a pulse on his surroundings, He waits for the pulse to indicate his target's direction. When it did his target was at direction North to North-West and heads towards his target

Then sends another pulse and his target was hiding behind a tree with both hands covering its mouth to preventing itself from giggle

He quietly approaches the tree and grabs the sides of the bark then...

"FOUND YOU!" He shouted which caused his playmate to yelp and fall on the ground and Albert laughed when he spooked his friend

The Person he was playing with was a little girl who's one year younger than him, wearing a yellow dress with a green line on the bottom, has orange hair and brown eyes

"Looks like I win again, Nami." He said and places both of his hands on his waist

"No fair! You were using your powers again" Nami accused

He simply chuckles at her complain, but soon smiled afterward.

"Alright I did," He said while he raises his arm midway "But next time, I'll find you without using powers"

"You better!" Nami exclaimed to him

"Hey, you two!" A Familiar voice said then they turned to the person who called after them, but it was none other than Nami's older sister; Nojiko

"Bell-mere's calling for both of you!" She called to them

Albert then offers a hand to Nami and smile "Let's go, Nami"

Nami hums with an agreement and both rushed towards Nojiko and the three of them went back to Bell-mere's house

When they arrived at the house, They find Bell-mere having a conversation with someone

The person, Bell-mere was talking to was wearing a grey buttoned shirt, wear trousers similar to Bell-mere's, has long grey hair that goes all the way down to her Back and has the same eyes as Albert's

"Hi, Bell-mere" Nami greeted "We're Back"

"And it's nice to you and my mother are enjoy your time together," Albert told to Bell-mere

Bell-mere looks at the trio and gave a smile to them

"Thanks, Albert, and It's nice to see the three of you went back safely..." She complimented and then her eyes landed on Albert and Nami, and saw him holding Nami's hand and gave a mischievous smile to them "And it seems I'm not the only one whose having quality time together"

Albert and Nami were confused for a moment and looked at each other. then their eyes landed onto their hands still holding on to each other and knew what Bell-mere was talking about

They suddenly let go of each other, looked away from each other while both of their cheeks were a little red from holding each others' hands and sweating with embarrassment

Nojiko and Albert's Mother giggle at them while Bell-mere simply laugh at the two while she pounds the table with her hand a few times and caused both Albert and Nami to feel a little more embarrassed when a thought went into their heads

Then Bell-mere glanced at Albert's Mother with a confident smile "Don't worry, Sylvie. They'll get along eventually"

Albert's mother now known as Sylvie covers her mouth with one hand and giggles for a bit "I wouldn't worry about it, After all, they are bound to be together." She assured to Bell-mere

"WE'RE NOT! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Both Albert and Nami shouted unison while Bell-mere and Sylvie started to laugh at the two and Sylvie stood up from her chair and went to Albert

"Come on, Albert. It's time to go now" She said motherly to him

"OK, Mom," Albert said then went beside his mother and glances at Nami and Nojiko

"Thanks for having fun with me, Albert. Same thing next week?" She asked which Albert nods at that "And this you'll be the one trying to find me"

Nami nods and waved them goodbye as Albert and Sylvie left them...

Albert and Nami were best friends for a very long time. Normally, the two played all sorts of games together that even Nojiko decided to play along, Sometimes Albert helps out with Nami and Nojiko with their Tangerine Orchard or their chords and there was that one time Albert made Nami laugh by pulling a prank on Genzo

**Four Years later (Albert is currently 11 yrs. old)**

Albert's Mother is seen helping out a few sailors lifting a few crates of cargo onto a merchant ship and Albert stood there and watched as they prepare for a voyage. But Albert has a sad look on his face when his mother told him that he'll be joining them for a few days. He had plans to hang out with Nami and Nojiko, But his mother requested him to come along with them and he wanted to sail with his mother

"Come on, Albert. It's almost time to go now" Sylvie told to her son

"Coming..." He gets off the crate and takes a few steps forward to the ship, Until...

"WAIT!" A Familiar Voice called out

"Huh?" he turns to his right and saw Nami running towards him "Nami?" He questioned as Nami stopped running and she was panting for a bit since she had to run from Village to the Docks

"You're Leaving the island?" She asked and Albert nodded "Yeah, But it's only for a couple of days..."

"Oh..." Nami said with a hint of sadness and tilts her head down with a disappointed look on her face when she heard that Albert was going to leave the island for a while.

Albert saw how sad and disappointed she is right now, and decided to cheer her up before he joined her mother on the ship

"Hey, Nami..." Nami looks up to him "How about this. When I arrived at the Next Island. I'll try to find a Book about Navigation and buy a Copy. And when I return to this island, I'll give it to personally as a gift from my Voyage. What do you say?" He asked with a smile

She gasps in shock when he told her about a promise "You'd promise that? For me?" She asked

"Of course, after all, we are friends, Right?" He said and turned his smile into a closed eye cheery grin

Nami didn't have any words to say to him when he vows to find a book about Navigation for her since she told him about her dream of drawing a map of the entire world. The only thing she could do right now is putting both of her hands onto her mouth and form tears of joy into her eyes as they rolled down to her cheek

Albert then switched his grin into a smile and turns to the Boat "Anyway, I better get going now. Cause I don't wanna-" He said while he turns to Nami one last time. But before he could continue what he was saying to her, Nami suddenly jumps towards him and hugs him tightly

Albert seemed to have widened his eyes for a second, Then he blinked, smiled again and returned the hug

**Sylvie's POV**

Sylvie watched from the bow as she sees her son hugging his childhood friend for a while, then one of the sailors walked beside her and saw her son as well

"You know, Sylvie, Your kid ain't all that bad" The Sailor commented about her son

"Yeah, in fact, Seeing those two together reminded of the day I met my husband," She told to the sailor which he crosses his arm together and gave a smirk "Hmph, Do tell..."

"How about another time, We have work to do, remember?" Sailor nods at her words and left to do some work while Sylvie leaner a little closer from the railing put her hand on the side of her mouth

"Albert! Come on, the ship is about to set sail!" She called out loud to her son

**Albert's POV**

Albert hears his mother's call and they broke their hug with each other

"Looks like you're leaving, Huh?" She asked

"Yeah..." Albert turns way from Nami and marched his to the ship

"Hey, Albert!" She called out and Albert turns his head to her "Don't forget your promise!"

Albert smirks and nods with approval, then he rushes towards the ship. Once he boarded the ship, The crew raised the anchor, prepared the mast and the helmsman turns the ship to the opposite direction of the island, Then pulled down the mast to catch the wind. Then the ship started to sail away from the island

Albert went to the stern and looked at the island one last time and saw Nami waving at him a goodbye along with some of the villagers who appeared to be family members to some of the sailors with him

Albert waved back at Nami while he puts on a big cheery grin to her and hoping he'll keep his promise and return safely to her

A few hours later, The Conomi Islands was out of sight

_'Don't worry, Nami, When I return from my voyage. I will keep my promise... I swear it!' _He mentally promised himself to return to her with a book to help dream. But it all changed on one fateful day...

A Violent Storm came upon them and the Waves were rocking the ship back and forth

The Men Struggled to keep the mast intact and Albert was one of them, Suddenly, Strong wind current struck at them and Main Mast's base started to crack

Albert continued to struggle with the other sailors to keep the ship's mast from breaking, But their efforts were wasted when the mainmast finally snaps and fall onto the ship's bow

Then a massive wave came upon them and they all watched in terror as the wave was about to collide with the ship

Albert as well watched in terror when he saw the wave coming towards him, But he snapped out of it because he had something else to be concerned with. he saw his mother standing in fright and rushed towards her

But he was too far and too late, The wave finally collides with the ship. Sending the crew overboard, turning the ship into pieces and Albert was sent flying on to a wooden board knocking unconscious and was drifted away by the currents of the sea

At the end of the storm, He and the sailors aboard the ship were nowhere to be seen and all the remains was a pile of broken wood, scattered across the seas, The Marines went to the scene to search for any survivors after the storm, but they've have found nothing missing for several days.

Eventually, the Marines announced that all members of the ship we're lost at sea... But that's what they think

**Several Days Later, After the Storm had passed...**

Albert miraculously ended up on another island, Unconscious and washed ashore

Then a man was just taking a stroll to the beach until he saw the boy who was laying by the shore and went to him

"Poor Boy," He said while he placed two of his fingers on Albert's Neck and felt a pulse on him, indicating that he was still alive

Then the man looked around the beach to see if someone else had washed ashore. But there wasn't anyone nearby and he sighs while he thinks about what he wants to do. But the answer was already obvious, He then carries Albert behind his back and glances at him for a moment

"Guess taking a stroll wasn't so bad after all," He said to himself and then carried Albert back to his cabin which was somewhere deep in the forest. And there, he can be treated.

And on that day forward, Albert's new life... Begins now

* * *

**Hey Guys, This is the Crescent Rider and I Hope you've enjoyed the Prologue. Now when you noticed that my OC's Powers were somewhat familiar, Here's something you should know.**

**Albert's powers are kinda like the same powers from the Prototype game but Readjusted to ensure non-lethal attacks. Because I never planned on making my OC kill anyone. He's just like Luffy when he beats someone up and leaves them unconscious. More of his Abilities will be told after a series of Future Chapters**

**But that is all for now and I hope you've enjoyed the Prologue, I don't mind if the Reviews are Positive or Negative messages and Stay tuned for the ****Next Chapter**

**Edit: It may good or bad, but I'll try to improve the chapters from time to time**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Prototype. I only own the OC Character**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hoped you've enjoyed the Prologue. Also. Here are some things you should know about:**

**The Story begins with an OC Filler Arc at the beginning of the story. and soon afterward, I'll focus on the Main Storyline.**

**Here are some indications, Just in Case. If you're confused from reading the dialogues of the Chapter:**

\- Dialogue

\- _Thoughts_

\- **Place, Time or Sound Effects**

\- _**Attack/Power Names**_

**and One last thing, I only watched the Dub Version of the Anime, So don't get angry for it. But I'll put in the unique laughs of specific Character to lighten up the mood**

**So anyway that's all for now, and enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

**The Next Day, After Albert's Arrival...**

Albert was groaning in his sleep as he sways his head on both sides, cold sweat was rolling down the forehead and he currently clutching his hands like he was gripping on something.

And from the looks of these actions, it clearly states he's currently suffering a nightmare in his sleep...

**In his mind...**

_Inside his mind. Albert is seen standing on the very same ship, and in this case, and was inside the very same storm that destroyed it. But this scenario was different than last time._

_He was all by himself and was standing in the middle of the deck. Not only the Ship's crew were missing, but also the ship's cargo and equipment were missing_

_The ship was nothing more but an empty ship sailing in the middle of the sea..._

_Then, the very same storm that destroyed the ship rolled in and Albert was in complete terror and slowly takes a few steps back from the same spot he was on stood upon. But the ship was being dragged into the storm and storm clouds started to surround the ship he was on._

_The waves of the sea started to rock the ship sideways and Albert tries to maintain his balance, but he ends up tumbling down on the floor_

_He tries to get up, his hands kept slipping due to slippery floorboards and falls flat onto the floor_

_Then he suddenly hears rumbling noises and lookups and saw the very same wave that collides with the ship and wiped out everyone on the ship_

_In desperation, Albert struggles to get up. But his efforts were worthless. And the only thing he can do was look up in fear as the tidal wave rises in front of the ship and Finally, The tidal wave crashes down on the ship and Albert watched his fate to an end_

**On the Bed...**

Before the tidal wave came crashing down on him, He gasps in shock and jolts up from his sleep.

Then he suddenly gets a headache, the moment after he had woken up and he places his hand on his forehead while he grinds his teeth with his eyes closed as he tries to forget his nightmare.

"You alright, Kid?" An unfamiliar voice called out, Albert immediately opened his eyes and turned to the direction of the voice he just heard and saw him sitting on an armchair with his hands clasped on his lap, his right leg is placed by his left knee

The man was wearing a white plain shirt, blue pants and has a black armband on his left arm

"You've been out for several days now, and I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up at all"

Albert didn't say a word to him. he simply looked away, The man sighs with disappointment, because the look on Albert's face means he doesn't trust him and decided to keep his attention away from him. then he stands up from his armchair and went out the door.

Shortly a few minutes later, He comes back holding a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of soup

"Eat up..." He said as he places the tray on Albert's lap

Albert turns his attentions to the tray that was placed on his lap and noticed that the soup was steaming meaning it was freshly cooked this morning

But instead of eating the soup. he stared at it for a moment like he was staring at space. And the man who gave it decided to snap him back to reality

"You better eat the soup, Boy. Otherwise, the soup will get cold and you'll starve to death..." He harshly said to him

Albert then grabs the spoon that was placed beside the bowl, scoops up some of the soup from the bowl, blows on it to cool it down and started to eat the soup.

A few minutes later. Albert finished the entire bowl of soup, drank a glass of water and sighs anxiously after he finished drinking the water

Then the man approached him, grabs the tray and went straight to the door to clean up the bowl and glass, but he stopped when he suddenly heard Albert's voice

"Thanks for the meal..." He quietly said to the man. Which made him turn one of his eyes to him, and smirked a little

" So you can talk. Huh, Kid?"

Albert turns away from him and ignores the man's comment he gave to him.

However, the man shook his head, places the tray on the nearest table, went to his armchair, and sat down while he clasps his fingers together and leans to him

"Hey now. Don't give me the cold shoulder, I'm quite nice when you get to know me..." The man said to him in a calm voice. But didn't give a response from Albert

"So... Kid, You got a name?" He asked

Albert didn't turn to him. he didn't even give a glance at him. Instead, He kept on staring away from him with a depressed look on his face and silence was the only thing he has in his mind

As for the man. He felt a little disappointed this and lean back on his armchair

"Fine, Don't tell me. But remember this though, I saved you and took care of you. Hence, you owe me... Twice." He said while he spreads his arms a little

Albert's eyes twitched a bit and realize that he's was right. he does owe him for saving him and taken care of him from the last several days while he was unconscious after the storm knocked him out. And due to this, he didn't have the right to complain to him whatsoever.

"What are your terms...?" Albert asked and the man smirks by his question "Straight to the point? I like that... But before I discuss the terms to you, It's only natural we should get to know each other"

Albert nods to him with approval "Alright, Then Tell me your name first, and then I'll tell you mine"

"It's Albert, My Name is Albert D. Mercer" He introduces himself and the man's smirk widen when he told his name to him

"Alright Albert, Since you told me your name, It's my turn to tell you my name"

Albert's expression remained neutral and waited for his answer. Then he spoke his answer

"My Name is Shiro, Shiro Simuna..." He introduced himself and Albert suddenly widen his eyes in surprise when he learned his name

"You're Shiro Simuna?" Albert asked in disbelief and the man who is now known as Shiro Simuna simply nodded at him without losing his smirk

"As in, The Famous "White Hunter"?" Albert questioned

" That's Right..." Simuna replied

"You were a legend. One of the Greatest Snipers during your time as a Bounty Hunter, It's was said that you were hunting down Notorious Pirates from the Grand Line for almost fifteen years," He explained with amazement "But you suddenly disappear before half a year was finished..." He added with disappointment

Simuna tilted his head down while he crossed his arms together

"Hmph. You're quite a knowledgeable one, I'll give you that. But do you why I decided to disappear?" He calmly asked him

" Yes, I want to know why..." Albert replied and Simuna suddenly dropped his smirk to a serious expression, which caught Albert by surprise

"I got fed up with it..." He said which made Albert's eyes widen in surprise "I got sick and tired of the job. Every Pirate I've hunted down were nothing more than Scum or Cowards. Even though Gold Roger 'The King of the Pirates' started the Great Pirate Era. Those who enter the Grand Line, Leaves the Grand Line as Cowards... And hunting down cowards isn't what I wanted to do in life, So I've decided to quit Bounty Hunting and I let them run wild in the Grand Line. "

" So that's why..." Albert muttered

"Yeah, but a long time ago, There was once a certain band of pirates I used to hang out with..."

Albert gave a curious look to him when he slipped a band of pirates he 'used' to hang out with

"Really? Then who were these band of pirates, you just mentioned?" He curiously asked and Simuna chuckles for a bit stood up from his chair and faces Albert while he shook his head with a smile on his face

"It's not important right now. But Let's stop our conversation and talk about what you're going to do for me" He stand as he leaned forward to him

Albert remembered the debt he owes to Simuna and sighs "Alright then, What are your conditions?" He asked

Simuna raises his one of his fingers to him "First, You're going to stay here for the time being" then raises another finger "And Second..."

Albert was getting a little tense as he waits to hear his second condition. while Simuna makes grin on his face

"You'll now address as Master Simuna from now on..." He said and Albert blinked once... Then the second... and finally widen his eyes in confusion from knowing his second condition "What?"

"You heard me Kid, Ever since I found you by the beach. I had a feeling that you're going be of use to me," He explained

"But why? I mean, why would you want me to call you Master?" Albert asked

Simuna was about to say his reason until someone interrupted him by knocking onto his door several times in distress and Simuna got irritated by it

"Oh great, Just before I could tell you," He said as he placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head a few times "Guess we'll continue our discussion later..." He added then stands up from his armchair and twists his neck for a bit

"Can you stand up?" He asked

Albert nods a few times and gets off the bed only to sway for a little bit due to his headache, but shook his head for a few times to clear up his mind. then stood up straight

"Alright then, Now follow me..." Simuna and Albert make their way to the front door and he opens the door to see a villager panting from exhaustion. But when he looks up to Simuna, he had a worried look on his face while Simuna simply puts on a neutral expression at the villager despite villager's worry

"How can I help you?" He calmly asked the villager

"Pirates! They're attacking the Island!" The villager exclaimed

Albert suddenly became worried as well when the Villager mentioned about Pirates raiding the island while Simuna simply shook his head with and sighed "Alright. I'll handle it"

Simuna then went to a cabinet that was placed next to the door that leads to his bedroom, opened the cabinet door, grabbed a custom made rifle and went past the villager who now kneeling due to his exhaustion

Albert looked at the villager for a moment. Then Simuna called out for him "Hey, Kid! Come with me for a moment"

Albert was confused at first but decided to follow him either way and both made their way through the forest and reach the village

When they got there, they noticed a man being kicked out from a bar with a bleeding arm. He grabs hold onto his wound and grits in pain

As for the pirate captain responsible for his injuries. He was nothing more but an ordinary pirate holding his pistol on his right hand and a grin on his face as he approaches the man and aims his gun at him

"So, Any last words you want to say?" The pirate asked as he pulls back the hammer of his pistol

The Man couldn't say anything because he was utterly terrified due the Pirate's Cruelty while his subordinates began to surround the man with their sabers at the ready and their cheery grins on their face when their Captain was about to pull the trigger

The man would have been done for, Until...

**BANG!**

A gunshot was fired and it hits the Pirate's gun, Destroying the middle part of the barrel and immediately caused him to drop his now broken pistol

"What the-?!" He exclaimed as he sets his sights on the man who disarmed him.

Then his the Pirate's subordinates followed suit to their Captain and turned their attention to the shooter, and saw him aiming his rifle at them while he holds it with one hand, then he rests his rifle by his shoulder and a grin on his face

"HEY! Who the hell are you!" He asked furiously while he and his Subordinates harshly glares at him with their sabers at the ready.

"Just a guy who wants to your kick asses" Simuna replied with his smirk

The Captain growls in anger as he draws his saber and points it at him "Get him, Men!" The pirate captain ordered and half of his subordinates charged at him as they yell their battle cries and prepared their sabers to slice him

But Simuna unfazed by their numbers, turned to Albert for a moment

"Hey, Kid." Simuna called out and Albert turns his attention to him "Step aside for a moment, I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire"

Albert raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, but he did what he was told to do and went to the sidelines. While Simuna turns away from him and focuses on the charging pirates

Then he took a few steps forward, twirls his rifle and holds it like a club, Then he started to swing his rifle at them. and one by one, all of Simuna's Attackers were knocked out and twirls his rifle around then rest the barrel of the rifle onto his shoulder while he sighs with disappointment.

"Come on, Is that all you got...?" Simuna taunted while maintaining his smirk. The Captain growls with anger and tightens his grip on his saber. Then he yells in anger and charges straight at him

Then he jumps straight at his with his saber over his head and swings down on him, But Simuna simply steps aside and casually avoids the attack. The Captain's eyes widen the moment his attack was avoided. But Simuna twirls his rifle again, holds it like a club and hits the Captain at the back of his head, instantly knocking him out and falls flat on the ground.

The remaining members of his crew watched as they saw their Captain beaten by a single hit of a rifle and were now deathly afraid of him and backs away from him

But when Simuna faced them, He gave a sadistic like grin that sends chills to their spines

"Who's Next...?" Simuna asked with intimidation. But after he had spoken his words, The remaining pirates started to flee from him, while he simply watches them leave the island and puts away his grin and sighs with tardiness

Then he turns to Albert, Who happens to have his eyes widen in shock and frozen like a statue after watching the entire fight Between Pirates and Him. Simuna then walks towards him and places his hand on Albert's shoulder to snap him out from his shock

"Hey Kid, You still awake?" He asked, shaking him a little

Albert blinks his eyes once, while he remained a little shock to what he saw in the fight "Woah... Even though you retired as a bounty hunter, You managed to beat them despite the odds against you"

"Yeah, but they're going to need more than that just to get rid of me," Simuna said as he chuckled. "But anyway, You asked why I want you to call me 'Master', Am I right?"

"Yeah..." Albert replied softly

"It's simple" Simuna said and a momentary silence was brought to them. Until he spoke up to him "I saw some potential into you"

Albert gasped a little and was taken back from his reason. Meanwhile, Simuna continued explaining his reason "Ever since I found by the beach several days ago. I was surprised when I found out about you being alive after what you've been through, so I took you in and wanted to train you when I get the chance. But hey, It's your choice if you like the idea or not"

"So please..." Simuna then puts his rifle back into his holster "Take your time to decide"

Albert was speechless by Simuna's explanation for training. This made him recall the things he has done when he was sailing with her Mother on a merchant ship despite its short voyage before the storm, he tried to do his best to help the sailors of the ship. But failed, because he felt like he wasn't strong enough to help anyone and when he saw the pirates mercilessly attacking the island he's currently on. It gave him the realization that his survivability will not be enough to face any threats should anyone try to attack him

Once he finished thinking about it, He made no hesitation and made a serious look on his face "When do we start?"

Simuna grins with excitement after witnessing his expression. "Tomorrow, But remember this. Once you agreed with this, there is no turning back"

"Then so be it," Albert said with some seriousness in his tone

After Simuna had collected his payment from the village mayor after dealing with the attacking pirates today. He and Albert headed back to his house to get some rest for the day.

The next day, Albert was being trained by Simuna until they reached night time. Of course, they do take a break from time to time. And both get along quite well on most occasions. But they Continued their training until Albert Managed to defend the Village with Simuna.

And Eight Years Later. He had changed and became The Island's Protector all on his own and on that day forward, Albert was known to the village as '_The Crimson Guardian..._'

* * *

**Hey guys. it's me again and I hope you've enjoyed the Chapter.**

**As for the Next Chapter, It'll be a time skip to speed things up before the Main Story begins. But I'll also add a few OC Characters for Albert since he'll be fighting in every passing Arc.**

**And If you noticed the OC: Shiro Simuna. Here's a small Bio about him**

**Name: Shiro Simuna**

**Age: 41 (When He met Albert) 49 (Eight years later) 51 (Timeskip)**

**Birthday: December, 17th**

**Personality: Carefree, Smart, Rarely Serious, Lazy if there's nothing for him to do and Can be Deadly Accurate when Giving Explanations**

**His reference, however, is "Simo 'Simuna' Hayha" also known as The White Death. and his fighting scene is similar to Benn Beckman from the Anime and Manga.**

**That's all for the Bio and now I'll be replying the reviews from the Readers of the Story**

**TheRatLover: Thanks and I'll be looking forward on writing the Future chapters as Well**

**Kjack223: Thanks for the Review and as for your answer to your Question, Your right about Albert becoming P. when he knows about Arlong and as f for his position with Straw Hats, Albert will tell his position after he joins the crew**

**JediMasterChris1: Thanks for liking my idea, and The reason why I decided to start their relationship as Children is for them to have a history together**

**As for meeting Sanji and Brook, You'll find out his reactions when he actually meets them**

**Actually Right about his powers. Cause they aren't Devil Fruit Based power, So yeah. He can still swim and Yes it does make him unique in straw hats in a way in which I respect**

**And As for how he got his powers, It'll be discussed in many future chapters**

**I'll only add my Favorite Filler Episodes while the Rest is Ignored and the G-8 arc is also my Favorite too**

**Jack Conrad: Thanks for the review, and I'll keep it up real soon**

**JoeScmoe: Thanks for noticing that I indeed started this story in the Year where Albert and Nami were Childhood friends cause I too have same the opinion as you did. So I made one make it interesting. As for Nami's secret about Arlong's deal with her. You'll find out soon in future chapters**

**And thanks for your opinion about my Choice Albert not killing his opponents since The Straw Hats didn't kill any of their Opponents and I want him to do the same as well**

**OnePieceFanBoy: Thanks for your Opinion about Albert being Strong and Interesting before and After he joins his crew**

**As for Albert fighting Arlong, I'll think of something about it**

**Joey: Thanks for the compliment.**

**Guest: Well, Luffy is easy to impress, so yeah there's no doubt he asks him to join his crew and Thanks for liking the story**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone It's me again and did you remember when I said that this Chapter will be a Timeskip. But it also gave me a few ideas that will make this story interesting. And after a few future chapters. I'll release them to make the story interesting**

**So as always, Enjoy the Chapter**

* * *

**Eight Years Later... Near Simuna's Home**

A Villager is seen running through the Forest and making his way towards Simuna's house in distress. and went straight to the door

He knocks on the door several times with desperation. But the person who took a peek at the door was Simuna, who happens to have a bored expression on his face

"Let me guess... Pirates?" Simuna said with a bored look on his face. But was correct when the Villager nodded his head several times while Simuna sighs at that and turns his head around for a bit and makes a call

"Hey, Kid! The Village is being attacked again, Go take care of it...!" He said out loud

A nineteen-year-old boy wearing a black hoodie with its zipper open revealing a light red shirt and wears long grey pants with one pocket on each side and has a Rifle holster strapped around his back

He was currently cleaning his rifle's barrel until he heard Simuna's call, puts his rifle back into his holster and went out of his room while he walks past Simuna and headed to the door

"Oh, and when you're done dealing with the pirates. I want you to do some shopping for me." Simuna requested and the boy replied to him with a thumbs up and went his way towards the village to deal with the pirates

**In the Village... Near the docks**

The Pirates that raided the village were stealing everything they need for their voyage to the Grand Line

While the Captain of the Pirate Crew drew his saber and laughs cheerily while his crew loads up his ship with supplies

"HAHAHAHAHA! Come on, men! Keep it up," The Pirate Captain ordered "Once we're done with this village. We're heading straight to the Grand Line!"

"YEAH!" His crew cheered

While they were busy gathering everything they stole. The Captain suddenly felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder. Then he turned one of his eyes to the person who shadowed his eyes with his short crimson red hair

"Huh...?" The captain said confusingly. But before he could turn his head around, He immediately gets punched in the face and was sent flying until he crashes onto a pile of crates and was out cold upon impact.

The other pirates heard and saw their Captain being assaulted by someone. they drew their sabers from their scabbards and went to face him

"Hey! Just who the hell you think, you are!? " A pirate said

"Why the hell did you attack our Captain like that!?" Another pirated said

He didn't say a word to them. Instead, he stood there and cracks his knuckles a few times and his twists his neck for a bit. But the moment he faces them with a deadly glare. His eye color was scarlet red that burns with anger. In simple terms. He's already pissed from the moment they came to raid the island...

**Meanwhile, Somewhere not far from the island**

A small boat was sailing towards the island and on the boat were two people aboard it

One is a green-haired man wearing a white shirt with a dark green bandana strapped on his left arm and wears black trousers. And as for the other guy in the boat. he wears a red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat on his head

"Hey Zoro, Look," Luffy said, pointing on an island

Zoro turns his head to his Captain's direction and saw the island as well

" Looks like we've finally reached an island," He said

"Maybe we could find someplace to eat some meat!" Luffy said, cheeringly

"Seriously? Is meat the only thing you ever think of?" Zoro said, sweat dropping at him. Then something caught his eye as he saw a docked ship with a jolly roger on its flag

"Hey Luffy, It looks like we need to be careful once we get there," Zoro advised

"Why?" Luffy asked and Zoro points at the pirate ship and Luffy saw what he was pointing at. "Oh, So that's why..."

They stared at the pirate ship for a while... Until the said ship suddenly blew up with a huge explosion and bursts into flames. Catching both pirates by surprise

"What the!?" Zoro exclaimed,

"That ship just blew up!" Luffy exclaimed

They watched as the ship starts to sinks to the bottom of the ocean and the two remained on alert in case they were to face the same threat on the island as they went ashore.

**A few moments later...**

Once they've docked their ship onshore. They looked around their surroundings since they were still on edge after witnessing a pirate ship suddenly exploded near the docks.

" We better watch our backs in this island, Cause I don't think the people here appreciates pirates very well..." Zoro advised,

Luffy gave a nod with understanding and agreed with him and the two looked around their surroundings. And they saw a Fisherman with his fishing pole

The Fisherman noticed the two and stopped walking "Hey, Who are you, people? I've never seen you in the village before"

"Oh, We've just arrived on this island," Luffy said

" I see. So you're new around here," The fisherman concluded "Well If you're looking for the village, I could guide you there if you like"

"No thanks, Just tell us where were suppose to go and we'll try to get there on around own," Luffy said

The Fisherman sighs at that and points at the docks with his thumb "Just head to the docks and go straight to the right. After a few short minutes, You'll get there in no time." He instructed

"Ok, Thanks," Luffy said, walking his towards the docks until Zoro stopped him for a moment

"Wait," Zoro said

"What's the matter, Zoro?" Luffy asked, but was ignored

"I want to ask you something, Is that all right?" Zoro asked, politely

"Ask away," The fisherman replied

"Before we arrived on this island, we couldn't help but noticed a Pirate Ship exploded by the docks a few moments ago. Are there any other pirates living in this village you're talking about?" Zoro asked

The Fisherman shook his head a few times "Nope, The EntireIsland has been Pirate-free for several years now. Thanks to The Crimson Guardian" He explained

"Crimson Guardian?" Luffy said, tilting his head in confusion

"Oh right, I forgot you're new on the island. If you want to know about him, I could tell you all I know about him," The fisherman asked

"Alright, tell us about him," Zoro replied

"Okay, now pay attention. The Crimson Guardian is like, The Protector of this Island. You see on this island, Pirates come here to raid and steal everything we own for their Voyage to the Grand Line. Everyone in the village feared every Pirate that comes on this island day and night. That all change when the Crimson Guard came and protected this island, and thanks to him. Pirates avoid this island because of the rumors that spread throughout the east blue" He explained

Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat while Zoro simply turned his eyes on him with a calm expression on his face

"Luffy?" Zoro called out

Then suddenly Luffy grins while he sheepishly chuckles at the Fisherman's Explanation about the Crimson Guardian

"That's so awesome!" Luffy expressed, with stars in his eyes

Zoro sweatdrops at his Captain's behavior while the Fisherman simply chuckles at Luffy's reaction

"Wow, you're easy to impress, Huh?" He said, picking up his bucket filled with bait and his fishing rod on his right shoulder"Anyway I better go, but if you need any help. Just ask the other villagers and they'll help you with anything you need to know., So see you later."

Once the fisherman left, Luffy marched his way towards the direction where the town was located

"Come on, Zoro, Let's find this Crimson Guy on this island," Luffy said, cheerfully

"And what are you going to do, once you find him?" Zoro asked with his arms crossed to each other

Luffy grins at that and he knew what it meant "I want him to join our crew..." He said, confidently

Zoro sighs at that. But didn't mind his intentions of finding a new crewmember, Especially when he tried to recruit some who attacks pirates that come to the island

After a few minutes of walking... (Despite Zoro's horrible sense of direction), They both managed to reach the village.

The village was quiet, and the villagers were calm as they do their daily chores like cleaning the streets, buying their daily needs and there were people helping out carry a few crates filled with supplies for some of the establishments in the village. And one particular establishment caught Luffy's eye

"Zoro, Look!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing a nearby bar

"Really...?" Zoro said, sweatdropping and sighs _"_Fine, But I hope they're selling booze there"

Both pirates entered the bar and approached the bartender, who was cleaning up a glass and noticed the two enter his bar

"you two new around here?" The bartender asked, cleaning the table

"Yeah, we just got to this island" Luffy replied

"Well then, What can I help you with?" The bartender asked

"Some meat!" Luffy ordered

"You got some booze around here?" Zoro asked

"I'm a little short on booze right now, But I'll see what I can do to help," The bartender said, preparing their orders while searching for any available alcohol for Zoro

After the Bartender had finished preparing their meals and drinks. Both pirates sat down on the nearest table and started having their meal while the bartender returned to his table

**Outside the Bar...**

The Boy who that beaten up the pirates from the docks a few minutes ago was currently going back to the house with two bags filled with groceries. Until he noticed a small group of Bandits entering a Bar just near his position

He sighs when he knew the bandits were going to be trouble and was going to stop them. But he needed someone to hold his bags for him, Luckily, He sees a villager just passing by and approaches him

"Hey," He called out, and the villager turns to him "Yes?"

"Can you hold these for me?" The boy asked, holding both bags to the villager

"What for?" The Villager asked, confusingly

The boy simply turned to the bar and stared the bandits

"Something just came up, and I want you to hold these for a minute" He replied to him

"Uh... Sure," The villager answered and the boy gives both bags to him

After he'd given the bags to the villager for a while, He went to towards the bar with his scarlet eyes glowing

**Meanwhile, Inside the Bar. A few moments later...**

Luffy and Zoro were enjoying their meal that was served by the Bartender, but they were suddenly disrupted by someone kicking the door open and saw a group of Six Bandit (Including the Leader) enter the bar and approached the bartender's counter.

Then the leader approached the Bartender with a smug look on his face. while the Bartender was now Nervous by their presences

"Do you need anything?" The bartender asked nervously

"Yeah, A few barrels of Sake would be nice. Let's say five barrels and we'll leave the bar quietly" The man whose presumably the leader of the group said, with his arm on the table

"I wish I could help you, gentlemen," The bartender apologized "but I've run out of sake today due to recent events of Pirates a few moments ago"

The Leader of the group wasn't pleased by his response and he looked around the bar and saw the two eating a meal and a few drinks in front of the green-haired swordsman. Then he turns his attention back to the bartender

"I see there's someone here drinking," The leader pointed out " What's in his mug, Water?"

Bartender bows his head a little with worry

"I'm sorry, but he just bought what little remains of my Sake. So please forgive me," The bartender explained while bowing his head a little

"Well, Then you should know better than to lie to us," The Leader said as he grabs the bartender by his shirt and lifts up

When both pirates saw this happening. Zoro puts his hand on one of his swords on his waist while Luffy drops the meat he was holding and was about to stand up from his chair. But they decided not to interfere cause it would put the Bartender's life on the line since he's being held up by the bandit

"Now listen here, Our Boss has a ten million berri bounty on his head and He needs everything bit of drink he can get. So you better fuss up things we need or things will be messy around here..." The leader demanded while One of his henchmen grabs his swords and shows the blade by unsheathing it a little with his thumb while the rest of the bandits chuckles in delight as the Bartender whimpers in fear

"Please. Don't hurt me..." The bartender whimpered. But was ignored by the bandits

They all continued to chuckle while Luffy and Zoro were on the edge of wanting to beat up the bandits, but suddenly, the Leader of the group gets hit on the side of his head by a Beer mug and immediately lets go of the bartender while his Henchmen turned their heads to the person who threw at their leader.

Luffy and Zoro did the same thing as the bandits and turned to the door

**The Boy's POV, A few moments ago**

When he witnessed the leader of the bandits threatening the bartender. His eyes landed on a beer glass placed on a table and put the barrel of his rifle behind the glass and swipe the mug straight at the side of the leader's head. Causing minor bleeding after the beer glass had been shattered on impact

"What the hell!?" One of the bandits exclaimed, unsheathing his sword

"Who did that!?" Another bandit exclaimed, unsheathing his sword as well

"That would be me..." A voice said, standing at the bar entrance

The other bandits weren't too happy about it and they turned their heads to him with angry looks on their faces while he glares at them with his rifle on his right hand

"Just who the hell are you...?" The leader asked furiously while holding onto his bleeding head

"A boy whose going to kick your sorry asses..." He said to them

The Leader grits his teeth in anger from the boy's response

"You got a lot of nerve saying that to me, Kill him already!" The leader ordered and the rest of his men drew their sabers and started attacking him while he stood there and for them to get close to him

The first bandit then tried to strike him down with his saber. But he effortlessly sidesteps to avoid the attack, grab his rifle like a club and his the bandit on the side of his head, crashing into some of the tables on his left

Then another tried to hit him by swiping his saber on his right side. But he changes his hold on his rifle and parries the bandit's attack, changes his hold again and hits the bandit under his chin with the back of the rifle's stock

Then two of the bandits rushed in with their sabers, attempting to strike him through his chest. But he twirls his entire body and holds his rifle like a club and hits the attacking bandit on the left side of his face while he knocks out the other bandit by hitting him on the right side of his face. Knocking out both men with ease

And for the last bandit trying to do the same as the other two bandits, The boy strikes the bandit by his stomach with the rifle's barrel, twirls the rifle to his the bandit's face with the buttstock of the rifle and knocks the bandit out cold while he falls on the ground

As for the leader of the group, he stumbles back on his bottom and was utterly afraid of the boy when he saw his entire group beaten by a nineteen-year-old boy that uses a rifle as a club

The boy then puts his rifle back into his holster behind his back and approaches the leader while the latter slowly backs away from him until the boy grabs him by his shirt and pulls him close to his face

"Now you better listen and listen well, I want you to go back from where ever you came from and never set foot on this village again. Cause if I see you or any of your cronies here again. You will all answer to me," He said, with scarlet eyes glaring at the man "Are we clear...?" He said, with a serious tone in his voice

He didn't reply to his question cause he went pale when a nineteen-year-old boy managed to beat a group of bandits without firing a single shot from his rifle and if he were to fight the boy himself, Then he would have been done for the moment he could even lay a finger on him.

"Hey!" he called out which made the leader snapped back into reality when he remembered that he was still being held by him and was now sweating in fear,

"I said, Are we clear?" He repeated and the leader gave a few several nods at him and the boy finally lets go of him

"Good, now get out of my sight" He demanded and the Leader ran away like a coward and left his friends behind while the boy shook his head a few times with disappointment

Then he exhales a bit and looked at the bartender who was in shock from what he has experienced a few moments ago and approaches the bartender's counter

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to trash the place," He said, reaching out from one of his pockets and places them at the table "Here, use this to cover the repairs"

The bartender took the berries and nods. He smiled at his savior "Thank you," He said with a bow

The boy smiled abd nodded at the bartender and gave a single nod and was about to head outside... Until...

"Wait!" Luffy called out and

the boy stops dead in his tracks as he turned to Luffy, with his eyes shadowed by his straw hat

"Is there something you need?" He asked

"That... was..." Luffy said, then raises his head to him with stars in his eyes _"_AWESOME!"

The boy simply widen his eyes with confusion and flinched the moment he looked at him with stars in his eyes

"Huh?" The boy said, confusingly

Then Zoro stood up from the table and stood beside Luffy

"He's right. I gotta say I'm impressed as well. You managed to beat those guys up with a rifle without breaking a sweat or shooting that rifle of yours." Zoro said, pointing at the rifle on the boy's back

"Well... I prefer to beat up my enemies rather than shoot them up close. And It's also a way conserve my ammunition for every once in a while," The boy explained "However, never in my life, I'd expected to be complemented by the famous 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro himself. I must say, I'm honored to hear your praise from a well known bounty hunter."

"Hmph, You're smart. I'll give you that," Zoro said "But I've got to ask you something

"Alright, ask away" The boy replied

"Are you the 'Crimson Guardian' of the island?" Zoro asked

"Yes," The boy said with a nod "I am the Crimson Guardian of this island. But If you like, My name is Albert"

Zoro smirks at that. Meanwhile, Luffy takes a few steps forward with a smile on his face and Albert turns his head to the straw hat boy

"And you are...?" Albert asked

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy," He greeted "And there's something I want to ask you"

"Go on," Albert replied

Luffy grins at that and Zoro simply stared at him for a bit, But then he realized what he was going to ask him about. and he starts to sweat in worry

"No Luffy! Wait-" Zoro tried to stop Luffy, but was already too late to do so "Will you join our Crew...?"

Zoro gaped when he finally asked his question and he facepalms himself afterward _'Idiot!' _He cursed in thought

"Hold on a moment, Are you guys," Albert said, clenching both of fists at the same time "Pirates?"

"Yeah!" He replied as he kept his cheerful grin on his face

'_Dammit, Luffy!' _Zoro cursed in thought and remained silent the entire time

As for Albert, He stared at the two with his scarlet eyes and stood still in front of the entrance. Waiting for the pirates' first move on him

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So the Albert Finally meets the Straw Hats, Yay! and I know some of you guys are eager to see him and Luffy meet with each other. So basically this is the best way to make an Introduction**

**A guy who beats up pirates get Invited by a Pirate**

**And also the OC Arc won't end here, Cause when I watched the Anime. I noticed that when Luffy offers an invitation to join his crew. Luffy has to go through an Arc with that person, help out with the problems and Lastly they finally joined the crew**

**And since Luffy meets Albert on a different island, It's only natural I do an Arc of my own...**

**So anyway, That's all for today and ****it time to reply to some of the Reviews you've given me**

**coduss: It's ok, if you're not a big fan of the format. But thanks for your opinion about the story**

**JoeScmoe: Thanks for the Supports, Man...**

**Kjack223: I'll been during some research on them a few days ago, But you'll find out about that soon.**

**Jack Conrad: Well, This is chapter did hint that Simuna calling Albert 'Kid' every time he calls for him, so yeah, It's just like the relationship between Sanji and Zeff**

**I'll explain about Simuna's training to him soon...**

**Since Albert meets Luffy after he had recruited Zoro. It's already arranged so be prepared soon...**

**OnePieceFanBoy: That can be arranged, But you'll have to wait for while though...**

**JediMasterChris1: Thanks for understanding from what I said earlier**

**and Thanks for your Opinion about Simuna as well as my idea of making new OC Enemies for Albert.**

**So After this OC Arc, be prepared for the new OC Character's I'm going imply soon**

**And Finally, stay tuned for the next Chapter...**

_**Current Status of the Story Today -**_

_**Views: 615 (Thanks Guys...)**_

_**Favorites: 17**_

_**Follows: 20**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A Dark Past...**

**Albert's POV**

His hand was still holding the stock of his rifle and remain on alert when Zoro's hand was placed on one of his swords in case, he had to fight, and Luffy was still grinning at him while the Bartender took cover under his counter and watched over them.

Albert: So... You guys are actually pirates, Huh?

Luffy: Yeah, we are...

Albert: Then what is that you want in this village. Money? Supplies? Or Fun by raiding this village?

Luffy: Neither of those things, What I want. is you to join my crew...

Albert: Really? And what makes you think I'll willingly join you?

Luffy: Cause you're nice...

Albert: (Angry) IS THAT YOUR ONLY REASON YOU CAN THINK OF, YOU IDIOT?!

Luffy: Yeah So what? I just want you to join my crew.

Albert: Hate to break your confidence kid, But I'm not joining your crew. Not now, Not Ever...

Luffy frowns at him and crosses his arms.

Luffy: No...

Albert: No? What do you mean No?!

Luffy: I won't accept your refusal. I still want you to join my crew

Albert: (Tick mark on his head) Are you deaf or something?! _-turns to Zoro-_ And you?! You're a bounty hunter, Right?! Are you here to collect his head or something?!

Zoro: I never proclaimed myself as a Bounty Hunter. I simply sailed the seas in search of someone. And also, Why would I want to kill my own captain?

Albert widens his eyes when Zoro said Luffy is his captain. He then started to chuckle at that and places his hand on his eyes while he shook his head with disbelief.

Albert: Okay, _-sharply breathes in then huffs out-_ Well this is something. You guys are weirdest pirate crew I have ever met. First, A Well-known Pirate Hunter now a Pirate himself and a Captain who asks someone to join their crew without any reason whatsoever. But what about the rest of your crew? Are they crazy as you are?

Luffy: Nope, Cause Zoro is the only crewmate, I have so far...

Albert gaped a little, slaps his hand on his forehead and slides his hand down to his chin

Albert: You really are the weirdest pirate crew I have ever met. However, I want to ask you something...

Luffy and Zoro stayed silent at that.

Albert: Did you cause any trouble lately?

Zoro: No. We just came here and ordered a meal and drinks

Luffy: And we want you to join our crew!

Zoro: (Angry) HEY! DON"T DRAG ME INTO YOUR IDEA!

Albert: I see... _-looks at their table-_ Do you even have the money to pay for your meal?

Luffy: Nope, Not really

The Bartender gaped with shock and while Albert raises one of his eyebrows with confusion.

Albert: Seriously?

Luffy: Yep!

Albert groans with irritation by his Carefree Attitude. But he anxiously sighs at that, lets go of his rifle and reaches out for something inside his Pocket.

Albert: Here _-places a few berries on the counter-_ Since you're so damn honest, I'll pay your meals for you. But I don't want any of you two to cause any trouble around here, Cause if you do... You'll end up just like the bandits I beat up earlier... Are we clear?

Zoro: We will...

Albert: Good, I'll be off now...

Albert then went to the door, but he stops near the exit

Albert: And one last thing... Leave me alone...

After that, he goes out the door and went back to what he was supposed to do.

**Luffy's POV**

Zoro sighs with relief but noticed Luffy heading out the door

Zoro: Where are you going?

Luffy: I'm going after him, I'm going to ask him to join our crew again

Zoro: Do you really think he'll join you just because you asked him nicely? Just leave him be and move on already

Luffy: No, I won't accept his refusal. So, I'll go after him and try again...

Zoro: Seriously, If you keep that up. He'll just keep on refusing you

Luffy: You saw how he beat up those bandits, I'm sure you want him to join too, Right?

Zoro: I only said I was impressed. It doesn't mean I want him to join us that badly.

Luffy: So what? I'm still going to ask him to join.

Zoro was going to object his idea, But he sighs and decided to let his captain be. Cause once he sets his eyes on someone, There's nothing stopping him

Luffy then turned to the bartender who was still hiding under his counter.

Luffy: Hey, Bartender Guy

Bartender: (Nervous) Yes?

Luffy: Do you know that guy with rifle lives?

Bartender: You mean The Crimson Guardian...? Well, he lives in a house deep into the forest, Just ask one of the villagers and they'll guide you there. But I don't think I can help you with that though, Cause I'm currently occupying my bar here

Luffy: That's okay. Come on Zoro, Let's go and find him.

Luffy then runs out of the bar while Zoro follows him from behind. Once they were out, they look around the street and Luffy went to the nearest village.

Luffy; Hey, Mister

Villager: Yes?

Luffy: We want to get to the Crimson Guy's house. Can you take us there?

Villager: And what is it that you want with him?

Luffy: We just want to visit his place...

The villager puts his hand under his chin and thought about it. But shrugged a bit and accepted his request

Villager: Alright, I'll take you there...

Luffy: Thanks...

Then the villager led them through a forest. They didn't encounter any of the wildlife the bartender mentioned.

**A few minutes later, They arrived at their destination**

Villager: Here we are...

Luffy and Zoro stood in front of a House that was still in good condition and the paint of the house was dry but brand new due to its clean texture on the wall

Zoro: Alright, Now, that we're here. How can we call for him?

Villager: Just knock on the door, and someone will open the door from the other side. It's that simple.

Luffy: Sounds easy enough.

Luffy then approached the door while Zoro was still listening to the Villager.

Villager: But don't knock on the door too much, Cause one time. A group of pirates tried to attack them instead of attacking the village, But they ended up getting beaten by them and were arrested by the Marines. So be careful, Alright?

Zoro nods with understanding

Villager: Good. Well, I better be off now. And also your friend is knocking on the door too much

As the villager walks back to the village, Zoro turns to Luffy and widens his eyes in worry when he saw Luffy continuously knocking on the door.

Zoro then rushed to Luffy's side to try and stop him from knocking.

Zoro: Luffy! Stop! You're gonna-

Albert: (On the other side of the door) Alright, I'm coming! _-opens the doors-_ Honestly, You didn't have to-

Albert stopped his sentence when he saw Luffy and Zoro.

Luffy: Hi!

After a moment of silence, Albert's reply was slamming the door in front of him and locks it from the inside

Zoro: Well, that went well...

Luffy frowns at Zoro and knocks on the door once again

**Albert's POV**

After he had locked the door, He hears Luffy knocking on the door again and became more and more irritated in every knock Luffy was making.

Albert: _Damn it! Why can't he just leave me alone?!_

Simuna: Hey Kid! Whose at the door?

Simuna then appears and approaches Albert who was currently by the door, like he blocked the door from someone.

Albert: No one...

Simuna: Then whose the one knocking on the door now, Kid...?

Albert: -groans with irritation- It's those two pirates I met back at some Bar. They wanted me to join their crew, And I said no. But the captain couldn't accept my refusal and kept on asking. And now he wouldn't leave me alone

Simuna: -laughs- Looks like they got a lot of guts just coming here, Kid...

Albert sighs and placed his hand on his forehead while he shook his head a few times

Albert: Tell me about it. I just want him to leave already. He's getting more annoying by the second...

Simuna: How about you get some rest, and I'll handle the pirates for you.

Albert: Sure, I've had a very long day today.

Albert goes to his room, removes both his rifle and holster from his back and placed them on a wall.

Then he approached his bed and lies down on it and takes a moment's rest after a long and tiring day...

**Luffy's POV**

He continues to knock on the door until someone else opens the door and takes a peek at them.

Simuna: Do you need anything?

Luffy: Yeah, We want to see the Crimson Guy again.

Simuna: You mean the Crimson Guardian?

Luffy: Yeah, that guy. and you are...?

Simuna then sighs, closes the door, removes the chain lock and reveals himself to him by opening the door wide open

Simuna: The name is Shiro Simuna

Luffy: Okay...

Luffy had no clue he was a former bounty hunter. But as for Zoro, however, His eyes were wide in realization from the moment Simuna reveals himself to them

Zoro; Can't be... You're...

Luffy noticed Zoro's reaction and looked at him.

Luffy: You know him?

Zoro: No, But I've heard of him before... Shiro Simuna; a bounty hunter that hunts down Pirates from the Grand Line for fifteen years, But he vanished without a trace

Luffy gapes at Simuna with stars in his eyes

Luffy: (Impressed) You've been in the Grand Line!

Simuna was a little confused by Luffy's reaction but laughs at his behavior

Simuna: _-laughs-_ Yeah, But I've decided to quit the job due to personal reasons...

Luffy: But anyway, Can I talk to the Crimson Guy? I really want him to join our crew...

Simuna sighs and shook his head a few times.

Simuna: Are you really that desperate on making him join your crew?

Luffy: Yeah...

Simuna: Hmmm... _-puts his hand under his chin in thought-_... But once you've gathered your crew, What's next for you?

Luffy smirks at Simuna's question

Luffy: I'm going to the Grand Line and become King of the Pirates.

Simuna: Really? And will you risk your life for your dream?

Luffy: ... _-grins-_ Yeah and if I'm willing to die for my dream, Then I'll do it without having a second thought.

Simuna then looks at him in the eyes and analyzed him from top to bottom. and after he had finished analyzing him, he grins then laughs loudly at him.

Simuna: So, not only you'll fight for your dream. But You'll also throw your life away as well. I got to say this, But you're the actually the first pirate to have the guts of saying those words

Luffy chuckles at Simuna's comment while Zoro smirks at Luffy from the moment he heard A Famous Bounty complimenting his Captain

Simuna: All Right then. Since I find you both interesting to talk to, How about you come inside and get to know each other better, What do you say?

Luffy: Sure!

Simuna then steps side for Luffy and Zoro to enter his house and closed the door after they have both entered the house.

Luffy and Zoro then looks around the house and the only thing they see is nothing more but simple furniture and a deer's head hanging on the wall

Zoro: Nice place, you got here.

Simuna: Eh, It's better than nothing... Do any of you want something to eat?

Luffy: Some meat would be nice.

Zoro: Didn't you eat ten plates of meat back at the bar a few minutes ago?

Luffy: (deadpanned) Really, I didn't notice...

Simuna: _-chuckles-_ You're a strange kid, I'll give you that. But still, I'll make the preparations...

He then went to the kitchen and prepares Luffy's meal, while both pirates sat down on the table and waited for their meal.

**A few minutes later...**

Albert was taking a moment's rest until he heard laughter outside of his room and it woke him up from his sleep.

He then rubs his eyes a few times and went to his door. But the moment he opened the door, He should have stayed asleep

Albert sees Simuna, Luffy, and Zoro by the table enjoying their meal and having a conversation with each other.

Albert's eyes were wide in shock and a few seconds later, He frowns and approaches his Master.

Albert: What the hell, Simuna!

All three of them turns to Albert, who happens to be in a very bad mood

Simuna: Oh, you're awake.

Albert: I thought you got rid of these guys!

Simuna turns away from and makes closed eye smirk to himself

Simuna; Hmph. I was about to do it, But it turns out these pirates are different than the other pirates that come to this island. So I decided to let them in and hear their story. _-drinks his glass of sake-_ And let me tell you, these guys aren't half bad, to begin with...

Albert: You know they're still pirates, right?

Simuna: Did they cause any trouble lately?

Albert: No... But-

Simuna: Then quit your complaining and let them be. Since they didn't start any trouble in the village lately, then they have the right to stay on this island...

And with that, Albert was now pissed, he clenches his fists with anger while he frowns deeper than before. Simuna saw his behavior and stood up from the table to face him.

Simuna: I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Kid. Calm down before things get messy around here...

Simuna was now glaring at him and was unfazed by Albert's anger as he groans in anger... But a few moments later, he calms down and Simuna sits down on his chair again.

Albert: Fine _-turns away from him-_ If you need me, I'll be outside for a while...

Albert then approaches the door and stops near it, and slightly narrows his eyes towards Luffy and Zoro

Albert: And as for both of you, Don't even think about following me...

He then opens the door, leaves the house and closes the door behind him. And with Albert now outside of the house. He turns his head up for a bit and breathes for a bit. Then he went to casually walk towards a different route in the forest.

**Simuna's POV**

After Albert closed the door, He sighs and lies back on his chair.

Luffy: What's his problem?

Simuna turns his head to Luffy.

Simuna: Nothing, It's just that, during his years of protecting this village, He made quite the reputation for each and every pirate known to the East Blue. In fact, His reputation not only reached to Pirates. But to the Marines as well.

Zoro widens his eyes in surprise.

Zoro: Seriously?

Simuna: Yes, and due to his reputation, he never had the chance to talk to anyone in the village except for me. He's become isolated by his role as the protector of the island and pretty much avoided everyone he comes across.

Luffy: But why would he do such a thing?

Simuna: To ensure no one gets involved with his job, Being a protector is serious work on this island. And despite being called a hero on this island, The villagers never gave him single praise or handshake to him for eight years straight.

Luffy: That kinda lonely for him, Don't you think?

Simuna: Yes, it does, and seeing him getting angry at you, was a rare sight to see...

Luffy: What do you mean?

Simuna: Normally, When there are pirates docking their ship on this island to get what they want, he gets rid of them without a moment's hesitation. And seeing him like this around both of you is somewhat unusual...

Zoro: I've noticed that, back when we were at the bar. He beats up a group of bandits that attacked the Bartender, But he didn't attack us, Instead, he pays for our meal himself even though we're pirates ourselves...

Simuna: Is that so? _-drinks his sake-_ Luffy, is it?

Luffy turns his attention to him.

Simuna: You said you wanted him to join your crew, Is that right?

Luffy: Yeah, Is there a problem?

Simuna shook his head a few times.

Simuna: No, In fact. I'm fine with your decision, But... If you want him to join your crew, Here's some friendly advice -leans closer to them- Keep trying and He'll come to it...

Zoro; I don't think that's a good-

Before Zoro could finish his sentence, Luffy immediately stands up and nods at him with a smile on his face

Luffy: Don't worry, I'll keep trying...

Simuna smiles at Luffy's confidence and nods, While Zoro simply sighs and remains neutral to the entire thing... Until

Albert suddenly bursts through the door and caught the attention of the three.

Albert: Simuna! We've got a problem.

Simuna got irritated and stood up from his chair.

Simuna: Look, Kid, If it's pirates again. You shouldn't-

Albert: It's Taiga...

Simuna widens his eyes and suddenly rushed into his cabinet and grabs his rifle. Albert did the same and grabs his rifle and was about to leave the house until Luffy stood up from his chair and was confused by their behavior.

Luffy: _-tilts his head in confusion-_ Who's this Taiga guy?

Simuna: He's an asshole to deal with...

Luffy: What do you mean by that?

Simuna didn't respond to Luffy's Question, But Albert answered Luffy's question for him

Albert: Taiga is the leader of the River Bandits We fought years ago, Whenever he arrives in the village. He's always looking for trouble and If he reaches the village. Someone's bound to get hurt or killed.

Luffy: So why is it that both of you are going? He's just a bandit.

Simuna: Taiga is a Devil Fruit User, Paramecia. The Fruit he ate is called the Stream-Stream Fruit.

Zoro: Stream-Stream Fruit? So what is he a Stream Man or Something?

Albert: If you put it that way, Yes. But he's dangerous when he uses his Devil Fruit powers against us. His Devil Fruit allows him to create strong wind streams with the palm of his hand and One direct hit can send you flying straight into a tree like a cannon shooting its cannonball.

Luffy: Really?! That's so awesome!

Zoro sweatdrops at that while Albert glares at him

Albert: (Irritated) Is he always like that?

Zoro: Thought of the same thing as well.

Simuna: But anyway, we should get moving. If they reach the village, It'll be chaos for both us and the villagers.

Luffy: What are we supposed to do?

Albert stared at them while Simuna narrows his eyes on him, guessing about what he wants them to do. But a few seconds later. Albert sighs and gave his response.

Albert: It's either you help us out or help yourselves...

Luffy and Zoro stared to each other for a moment then back at Albert. While Simuna smirks at that but remained focused on what he was

Albert: I won't blame you if you run away from this fight.

Simuna: Let's go, Kid, We don't have all day...

Albert: Right...

And with that, both Simuna and Albert ran off through the forest leaving the pirates in the house

Zoro: Well? What now?

Luffy simply places his hand on his straw hat and tilts it down. then he grins to himself. Zoro knew what it meant and grabs one of his swords.

Zoro: This should fun...

And with that. Their decision was made.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hey guys, The Crescent Rider Here. And I just want to say thanks to all of the people who readied this story**

**And also, I won't be able to post a new chapter next week, cause I'm going on a family vacation for three days and maybe I'll post once I get home from my vacation.**

**Thank you for understanding...**

**As for the OC Character named Taiga. He's only the Main antagonist of the Arc and his Biography will be shown in the next chapter (The Stream-Stream Fruit is An OC Devil Fruit)**

**And with that said and done. It's time for me to reply to the reviews of the previous chapters**

**Jack Conrad: Well, they weren't in good terms with each other here. But I'll try to make them bond with each other. When I come up with something**

**And as the next arc. I did some research about Buggy's personality, So I'll try my best to make there encounter a bit... **_**Funny. **_**and as for his meeting with Nami. I do have something else in mind for that...**

**OnePieceFanBoy: That might be a good idea... But I won't use it in this arc. and I'll try to think of a way that might be well suited for this idea.**

**Kjack223: Well... What can you say? He's Luffy after all...**

**JoeScmoe: I know... But you're right about that one though**

**JediMasterChris1: Since Albert's Arc is just like Sanji's, It's probably the only idea I think of... But thanks your opinion by the way...**

**And as always, Stay tuned for the next Chapter...**

_**Current Status of the Story Today -**_

_**Views: 1028**__** (I'm really grateful to all of the Readers of this story, Thank you and I'll try to do my best to continue this story)**_

_**Favorites: 24**_

_**Follows: 35**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Crescent Rider Here. I'm back from my family vacation**

**Here's The Character Biography of the Main Antagonist of this Arc**

**Name: "Stream Slicer" Taiga**

**Age: 31 (I'm not going to put the Timeskip Age, Cause it not really important)**

**Birthday: (Not Really Important)**

**Personality: Overconfident, Easily Frustrated when Tough Situations occur in Battle, Despise Pirates (The same level as Higuma) and can be quite strategic when fighting an enemy with the usage of his devil fruit**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Bounty: 10,000,000 Berries**

**Powers: He possesses the Stream-Stream Fruit. A fruit that gives him the capability of creating strong air streams with the palm of his hands/feet**

**Reference: **_**Zaku Abumi from the Naruto series, Except Taiga, doesn't have the air tubes as Zaku has, Taiga means River/Stream in Japanese Translation. But it's also a word that means a biome.**_

**As for the appearance of the character. I'll try my best to make it recognizable and interesting **

**That's it for the Bio, And As Always. Enjoy the Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Battle of the Forest. Taiga The Stream Slicer**

**Somewhere deep in the forest...**

Albert and Simuna were currently positioned on a tree with their Rifles at the ready.

Simuna was scoping out the north side of the area while Albert scopes out the south side of the area.

Simuna: Hey, Kid.

Albert: What is it? Did you find them?

Simuna: No, Not yet. But while we're looking for them, Is it okay if I ask you something?

Albert: Sure

Simuna: How did you know Taiga and his cronies were coming?

Albert: While I was outside the house. A Villager ran up to me and told that Taiga was coming. The Villager had a Bleeding Arm on his right arm, But otherwise Ok. And just to ensure he was telling the truth. I used my powers to confirm their whereabouts. And it turns out, they set up camp just a few meters from here to the village and saw Taiga with them.

Simuna: You know, Kid, Your powers are quite handy in times like this.

Albert: I appreciate the compliment; But now is not the time for compliments. Don't you think?

Simuna: Whatever you say, Kid.

Albert: Good and will you stop calling me Kid? It's getting on my nerves.

Simuna: Oh? And what are you going to do about it?

Albert groans in irritation but decided to ignore him since he would regret it if he were to use force against him. After all, Simuna is way stronger than him since the day he started training with him for eight years

Simuna: I knew you didn't have it in you.

With Albert's irritation out of the picture, they continued their search to find and Taiga and his men from going near the village

**Luffy's POV**

Luffy and Zoro were currently running through the forest to typically find and aid Albert and Simuna against Taiga and his men... But they happened to have one problem in their hands.

Luffy: Is this where we're supposed to be?

Zoro: No, In fact, you got ourselves lost again

Luffy: Hey! Come on, you get lost too, you know.

A tick mark then appeared on Zoro's head and grabs one of his Swords (specifically, the one with the White handguard)

Zoro: (Sharktoothed) SAY THAT AGAIN, AND I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF!

Luffy simply ignored his violent threat and looked around aimlessly to his surroundings and the only thing he typically sees right now, is just more trees and bushes as far as the eye could see. And he has absolutely no idea where he is now...

Luffy: Hey, I know! Let's go this way _-starts to run aimlessly towards the west (Wrong Direction... Again...)-_

Zoro: Hey Luffy! Wait up! _-Runs after him, but ends up going to a different direction (Seriously?)-_

**Meanwhile, Back at Albert and Simuna's Location**

They were currently looking for Taiga and his men for three hours with the iron sights of their rifles...

Albert was currently surveying the west side of his advantage point, Until...

Albert: _There they are!_

Albert undoubtedly sees a group of bandits coming from his side and taps on Simuna's shoulder to merely get his attention.

Simuna: What is it?

Albert simply shrugs his head a few times towards the direction of the bandit's location, and Simuna carefully went beside him and saw the bandits as well.

then they carefully look away from the bandits and Simuna started to formulate a plan against the bandits.

Simuna: Alright, Here's the plan. I'll grab their attention by taking out a few heads from this side, While you go climb a tree on the north side and ambush them from there. That way, We can take them out with faster results

Albert: Sounds like a plan to me...

Simuna: Good, Now go down the tree and wait for my signal.

With that promptly settled, Albert carefully climbs down the tree and hides in a nearby bush while Simuna takes aim at them.

Then... Their Fight begins...

Simuna pulls the trigger and shot one of the bandits below the ground. and the rest of the bandits heard his shot and drew their weapons while they were now on alert since they were under attack by a sniper.

As for Albert, However, he crawled his way straight towards the next tree with his rifle on his back, the moment he instantly heard Simuna's rifle shot. It took a few minutes to get the next tree, and a few more minutes to climb on the tree without getting the bandit's attention.

Once the bandits were already on his sights. He carefully analyzes them one by one to find out if the leader of the group was with them. But suspiciously, He wasn't within group

Albert: That's strange? Taiga's not with them. And I clearly saw him with his gang back at his camp a few hours ago... He couldn't have left them there... Unless...

**Somewhere Below Ground**

A man carefully hiding himself a few meters away from Albert's current position. He smirks when he saw him by the tree and aims at the trunk of the tree with his right hand.

?: _**Stream Shot**_

**Back to Albert's Position**

Albert was still by the branch... Until he felt a small gust of wind blowing gently through him from behind and thought it was natural, But he precisely remembered that winds don't just blow through a forest unless a Storm was to approach on the island.

And with that, his eyes widen with realization and instantly turns around, only to get promptly hit by a strong air stream blasting straight at him

**Simuna's Position**

He was currently keeping an eye on the bandits as well as locating Taiga Until he saw the tree Albert was on and the started to fall down to the ground.

Simuna: _Kid!_

He then starts to carefully climb down the tree as fast as that he could come to Albert's aid... Until suddenly.

Bandit 1: Over there!

Simuna: _Crap! They've spotted me!_

Some of the bandits then pulled out their guns and started shooting at him, while Simuna had no choice but to drop down on the ground and took cover behind the nearest tree he could be in.

After a few moments later, The gunfire had allegedly stopped and he carefully tries to peek out from cover. Only to get fired at again and was unable to move at all due to the bandit's presence

Simuna: _I hope you're still alive, Kid._

In order for him to get to Albert, the only thing he needed to do is to take down the attacking bandits and hope for the best, he can get to Albert in time to aid him as fast as possible

He constantly goes out from cover and shoots back at the bandits. Simuna was outnumbered by the bandits but not outmatched, and even with his superior marksmanship. Taking out the attacking bandits will take a lot of time to do.

**Back at Albert's Location**

After the tree had fallen down on the ground with him. He slowly gets up while he groans in pain and shook his head a few times with his hand on the right side of his head.

?: I knew I'd find you hiding there...

Albert immediately recognizes the voice he had just heard and aimed his rifle at the person behind him as he slowly walks towards him.

The man was wearing a long-sleeved beige shirt, wears dark brown pants with two swords strapped on both sides of his waist, has short spike hair and blue eyes.

Albert: Well I'll be damned... I never thought you'd be able to actually find me so easily. Taiga!

Taiga: HAHAHAHA! As if you were that hard to find at all!

Albert glares at him with his rifle at the ready while Taiga just stood there with a smirk on his face

Albert: From the way on how strong the air stream you've intentionally created... You've gotten stronger than I naturally expected, Five years ago...

Taiga: Hmph, I'm glad you've noticed. But it's all thanks to you.

Albert: (Sarcasm) Oh please, Stop. You're making me blush...

Taiga: Hmph, And you're attitude hasn't changed at all. You cocky little runt.

Albert: What can I say? Old habits die hard, including arrogance bastards like yourself

Taiga: I say the same thing to you as well, you cocky bastard

Albert: Okay then, How about this. Let's stop our friendly conversation and get on with it? Your voice is already getting on my nerves.

Taiga: Hmph, Fine. But don't blame yourself if you suddenly die on me.

After they had finished their 'Friendly Conversation', Taiga then drew his swords, twirls them for a bit and smirks with excitement while Albert simply stood up from the ground and tightens his hold on his rifle as he glares right at him

... A few seconds later, Albert jumps sideways to his right and fired a few shots at Taiga with his rifle, But he twirls his swords a few times to deflect his attacks and readies his first attack

Taiga: Now, _**Stream Slicer!**_

With that, Taiga slashes the air with his sword diagonally and sent an Airstream slash straight right into Albert. Who managed to roll to his right to avoid the attack while it hits on one of the trees.

The attack managed to destroy the trunk of the tree diagonally and Albert glanced at the destroyed tree then back to him.

Albert: Nice trick you've got there, Have you been working out?

Taiga: Hmph, You'll find out. Unless you manage to stay alive.

With that, he then attaches both of his swords together by the end of the handles and became a dual bladed staff.

Taiga: Here I come you, little runt! _**Stream Shredder!**_

With that, he twirls his staff several times. Which was also combined with his Devil Fruit Powers, Creating several wind slashes straight into his opponents.

Albert kept avoiding his fierce attacks by rolling left and right as well as taking cover behind trees to ensure he doesn't get hit by the wind slashes. He managed to avoid most of his fierce attacks but sustained a few cuts from the sharp edges of his wind slashes, and some of his cuts went through the skin with little blood leaking out of it.

Then Albert goes behind a tree and was panting for a bit due to exhaustion while Taiga was still standing in the exact same spot where he's standing.

Albert: _Damn... If this keeps up, I'll be in big trouble soon._

Meanwhile, After Taiga stopped attacking Albert with his Devil Fruit Powers, He disassembles his Dual Bladed Staff into Dual Swords and slowly takes a few steps forward while he looks around the area in search for him.

Taiga: Hey now... You're not hiding from me now, are you?

Albert slowly peeks out from his hiding spot to ensure Taiga was still there. Albert sees him, but Taiga didn't see him hiding behind the tree and was a little relieved by this. But started to worry when Taiga started to become impatient by him

Taiga: Come on out, Kid! You can't hide forever!

Albert wouldn't stand a chance against him on a direct assault since his Air Streams are incredibly strong enough to destroy a tree in one single hit and escape is also not an option as well since It'll only end up with the same result due to the range of his Air Stream. So the only option left for him is to use evasive maneuvers to avoid direct hits while he fires a few shots at him with his rifle.

Albert: Guess I don't have much of a choice...

Albert peeks out from his hiding spot to see if Taiga was still looking for him, Luckily he was still there and he doesn't know where he was hiding.

He then readies his rifle and breathes for a bit to gain a calm composure as well as gaining focus to avoid sudden mistakes

As for Taiga, He finally ran out of patience and decided to put his swords back to its scabbards and aims at the direction where Albert was last seen avoiding his attacks with both of the palm of his hands.

Taiga: _**Stream...**_

Taiga then charges up his Devil Fruit Powers on the palms of his hands and The next part he was going to do on Albert is about to be very destructive

Taiga: _**BUSTER!**_

With the final word, He creates the strongest Air Stream straight at the direction he was aiming for and tumbling down every tree, sending bushes and shrubs flying in one single attack. And Albert was caught in the middle of the Air Stream.

**Zoro's POV**

Zoro was currently wandering around aimlessly in the forest due to his horrible sense of direction until he suddenly heard an explosion from Taiga's Airstream and turned his head to the direction where the noise came from.

Zoro: _That must be where the fight happening..._

Thanks to the dust clouds caused by Taiga's Airstream. Zoro finally knows where to go and went straight towards the location where the dust clouds where hopefully he doesn't get lost since it's just straight ahead... (But for some reason, He really is going to the right direction for once.)

**Luffy's POV**

Luffy too had the same problem as Zoro's. He's currently wandering around aimlessly in the forest. However, he was farther away from Zoro's current position, But, despite his distance between Zoro and himself. He heard the same explosion a few meters away from his position.

Luffy: What the heck was that?

Luffy turns his head to the direction where the explosion had occurred and saw the dust cloud rising up to the sky.

Luffy; Hmmm... _-puts his hand under his chin in thought-_ If that's where that Taiga guy they mentioned earlier, Then maybe that's where I should be going... -_lowers his arms-_ Eh Whatever, It's better to go there instead of waiting out here

With his mind made up, Luffy then heads towards the direction where he heard an explosion just now and hopefully... He gets to face Taiga as well as getting Albert to join his crew.

**Albert's POV, Right Before the moment Taiga used his Stream Buster**

Albert was going to peek out to see what Taiga was doing, But when he saw both the palm of his hands aiming straight at him. He widens his eyes and tried to make a run for it by getting out of the way... But he was already too late to run for safety.

Once Taiga released his attack, the strong air stream nearly sent him flying while it tumbles down a few trees in its path and sends a few bushes off its roots and sent flying into the air.

What Albert did to prevent himself from being sent to the sky by Taiga's Air Stream

A few minutes later, The Air Stream had finally died down and he releases his hold off the ground and takes a few deep breaths since he used his strength and powers to hold on.

As for Taiga, He was sweating a little bit and was taking a few deep breaths as well. But unlike Albert's exhaustion, he didn't receive cuts from flying branches during the Air Stream rushing towards him

After a few short breathes, Taiga stood up straight and drew his swords once more while he lays one of his swords on his shoulder.

Taiga: Looks like I found you once again. -panting- It's either you're getting soft on me or you're just getting a sloppy

Albert was currently kneeling down on one knee and desperately tries to stand up. But he was a little bit out of breathing since activating his powers to enhance his strength can take a small amount of stamina and will typically require a few necessary seconds to recover.

But time wasn't on his side...

Taiga then prepares his next attack on him by using his Devil Fruit Power on the sword he was laying onto his shoulder and was ready to use it against him

Taiga: So Kid? Any last words?

Albert could only stare at him while he slowly breathes a bit and was unable to move at all...

But after a few seconds later. The only thing he could do right now was smirk right at him.

Albert: Go to hell.

Taiga was confused at Albert's smirk along with his chosen words. But he shrugged it off and aims his attack at him.

Taiga: Hmph, How about you go first.

With that, Taiga strikes at Albert with his **_Stream Slicer_** and was about to land a direct hit to him... But the attack never came.

Albert widens his eyes when someone suddenly came out of the woods and came to his rescue while a dust cloud was promptly formed by the moment his potential savior intentionally blocked the attack.

Taiga: What the?! Who the hell is it now?!

**[Imagine you're listening to One Piece OST: Over Taken]**

The dust cloud was now clearing up, and Taiga widens his eyes in surprise when he saw a silhouette in the middle of the cloud with two of his swords merely crossed to each other which were typically made to intentionally block his direct attack, then he lowers down and stood up straight at Taiga.

But when the dust cloud was cleared up, Taiga's eyes widen when it inadvertently revealed the man responsible for undoubtedly saving Albert's Life. And the man responsible for it was none other than Roronoa Zoro himself

Taiga: It can't be! That's!

Albert too had the same reaction as Taiga but he promptly changed it into a one closed eye smirk.

Albert: Well I'll be damned, I thought you and your Captain already left this island

Zoro: Well, It was typically my Captain's decision to willingly stay here and help you out, also -grabs the third sword off its scabbard and places it into his mouth- It'd be pretty boring if I were to back out on this fight.

Albert: Hmph, I guess you're right about that one.

Thanks to Zoro's sudden appearance, Albert managed to miraculously recover his strength and stood up from the ground while he readies his rifle at hand.

Albert: Since you're already here, I guess I'll have to thank you soon, once this is all over.

Zoro: Don't thank me for it, Thank my Captain instead.

Albert: Fine, I will.

As for Taiga, he now snapped himself from seeing this and was now grinning with excitement.

Taiga: Now this is unexpected! First, I get to kill The Crimson Guardian. Now I get to kill the Pirate Hunter, As well. How exciting this must be.

Taiga then coats his swords with his Devil Fruit Powers while Zoro and Albert were unfazed by this but remained cautious since his attacks can be quite painful when he sustains a hit.

Taiga: Like killing two birds in one stone, I can't wait to claim your heads, And especially you. Roronoa Zoro!

**[End of Music]**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Now that Zoro enters the fray, Since Taiga's a swordsman and a devil fruit user, It'd be fun to see how this battle goes**

**As for Luffy, Well... He'll just have to get there as fast as possible since the Fight is about to begin**

**(Note: I planned to keep this arc up a little bit longer, to create more interactions between Albert and the Straw Hats Pirates)**

**But anyway, I hope you liked the fight scene. Cause writing them can be quite a task for me**

**Now it's time to reply to the reviews from the last chapter (I always do this, Cause I like to read all the reviews posted in the last chapter)**

**jurassicdinodrew: I hate to disappoint you (Truly, I am), But Albert is going to be the only addition in the crew. Cause I prefer to stick to Anime version rather than my own alternative version of One Piece. I hope you understand, and thanks for the encouragement though**

**JediMasterChris1: Thanks, I actually tried my best to write Luffy and Zoro cause I don't want to make mistakes when it comes to those two**

**And agree with you, Since Luffy is capable of convincing people (including his crews) to side with him by his words and actions alone. But since Luffy hasn't shown up in this chapter, I'll make something up that will make an impression**

**Kjack223: I agree, and since Zoro has already entered the fray, It's going more interesting than before**

**Jack Conrad: I did what I could in this chapter, But I'll add in for attacks in the next chapter**

**JoeScmoe: I Agree, But I'll try my best to make an impression to you**

**OnePieceFanBoy: I'll try my best to make an impression to you as well**

**And as always, Stay tuned for the Next Chapter**

_**Current Status of the Story Today -**_

_**Views: 1797 (I never expected to gain this much views while I was gone. Thanks guys)**_

_**Favorites: 35**_

_**Follows: 47 (Almost to 50, But it's still fine by me. Thanks guys)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, It's me again and I'm sorry for posting this chapter late cause I was busy with other stuff like writing a new OC Story, Enrolling for the next school year and Chores at home. And also, School is about to start two weeks from now and once school starts, I won't be able to work on future chapters on the daily basis cause I'll be busy in school once it starts.**

**I hope you understand my situations. But hey, Even though I'm busy with different stuff, I'm still active and I'll try to make up for the lost time.**

**But that's all for today, and Enjoy the Chapter... **

_**P.S: The Story's Schedule is set at the end of this chapter**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Swords and Devils, Straw Hat Pirates Enters the Fray**

**Simuna's POV**

A few minutes ago, Simuna was still occupied by the bandits currently firing at him.

He managed to take down a few of the bandits, But the remaining few were still a problem to him since they all took cover behind the trees and kept on shooting at him.

Simuna: _Damn! This is getting harder than I thought it was. If I don't wrap this up, The Kid won't stand a chance against Taiga all by himself..._

As he started to worry about Albert's current situation due to Taiga being close to him. He wanted nothing more but to finish the rest of the bandits and go to his aid, But it suddenly has gotten worse when he suddenly hears a loud explosion, just a few meters away from his location and the direction of the explosion was from the north side of the forest.

Simuna: _That must be Taiga's Doing. And whatever he did to cause that Explosion isn't good at all. I better wrap this up quick._

Then he peeks out from the tree to look at the bandits then he glances at his rifle for a moment, then he sighs afterward.

Simuna: _Guess I don't have a choice in the matter._

Simuna then twirls his rifle around until he puts it back into its holster and goes out of cover to reveal himself to the bandits.

When the bandits first saw this action, they were completely confused when he suddenly walks out from his cover without a care in the world while he slightly turns his entire body at them and noticed that his eyes were completely shadowed with an expressionless look on his face

Then Simuna slowly takes a few steps towards the bandits, and The Bandits were now on alert once they notice him walking towards them.

One of the bandits tried to shoot at Simuna by the chest. But in Simuna's point of view, he easily avoids the bullet by leaning to the left with fast reflexes and kept on walking on forward while he straightens himself up after avoiding the bullet.

The bandits saw how he managed to dodge the bullet, despite the speed he used to avoid it and they didn't hesitate to fire their guns at him until they all ran out of bullets from their rifles and pistols.

But Simuna effortlessly dodges the bullets with slight evasion and fast reflexes, while one lucky bullet only managed to graze the left side of his cheek which bled a little but he didn't mind that pain at all.

Once the guns were out of ammo, They tried to reload their guns as quickly as they could. But they were already too late for that when Simuna suddenly made an intense look at the bandits and sends in an invisible wave of energy straight at the bandits and after that everything went silent.

A few seconds later, every single bandit hiding behind the trees suddenly passes out and begins to drop down on the ground like flies while Simuna sighs with exhaustion and places his hand on his forehead.

Simuna: _Well this new, Using this thing gives me a headache now? Maybe I should have laid down the sake for a bit when I use this against people._

Simuna then sits down while he leans back on the nearest tree and takes a momentary rest for a bit.

Simuna:_ Just wait for me a little bit longer Kid, I'll be there to help you very soon._

**Albert's POV**

After Zoro had come out of the woods to block Taiga's Stream Slicer to protect Albert. He stood up straight after he had recovered his strength and readied his rifle while Zoro prepares himself up as they both saw Taiga coating his swords with his devil fruit power.

Albert: I should warn you first, though.

Zoro glances at him and listens to his warning

Albert: You may have been able to block his attacks. But try not to get hit by them, Cause one hit is enough to destroy a tree. And if it hits you, You're most likely to die in one hit

Zoro: Really? To me, It's nothing more than a gust of wind coming right at after me.

Albert: You better watch what you're saying swordsman, Otherwise it'll only get you killed in one of these fights.

Zoro: Like I'd lose to a guy who plays with swords and winds all the time

Albert: I said watch what you're saying, you idiot!

As for Taiga, however, He basically stood there and watched with a tick mark on his head and was gritting his teeth in anger.

Taiga: HEY! I HEARD EVERY SINGLE WORD YOU BOTH SAID YOU DAMN BASTARDS!

Albert and Zoro then turned their attention to Taiga for a moment a saw how angry he is to them. In simple terms, He's already pissed, to begin with. But for some reason, they didn't seem to be bothered by this, as they continue to argue with each other.

Albert: Great! Now, look what you've done.

Zoro: _-grabs the sword placed by his mouth and holds it on the right hand-_ ME! Don't you blame this on me! You were the one who started it in the first place!

Albert: What are you talking about?! I only warned about his Devil Fruit, and you're the one making up insults here!

Zoro: Hey! I'm just giving an opinion, not an insult!

Albert: Then don't say it aloud, Swords for Brain!

Zoro: What did you call me, Tomato Head?!

Albert widens his eyes for a split second because of Zoro's insult (hence his crimson red hair) then he grits his teeth in anger and started to glare at the swordsman while Zoro simply glares back at him while static electricity started to spark in the middle of their eyes.

While they were busy arguing with each other, Taiga simply stood there now, with a confused look on his face. But he shook it off a few seconds later.

Taiga: Okay, This has been the weirdest argument I have ever seen. But at least I know they don't get along very well with each other.

Taiga then twirls one of his swords and sends in an air stream slash straight at the duo. But the latter knew it was coming so they jumped out of harm's way and finally stopped arguing with each other.

**Albert's POV**

Albert then turns his attention to Taiga after he had jumped back to avoid his attack.

Albert: _Well, that was close.__ If I were to get hit by that, It would've hurt like hell._

Albert then readies his rifle and was about to make the first move on Taiga

**Zoro's POV**

Zoro turns to Taiga as well, but he glances at the ground from where he stood before and saw how powerful his wind slashes were.

Zoro: _He wasn't kidding, His winds slashes are that powerful.__ But still, It's nothing more but a gust of wind to me_

Zoro then places his sword back into his mouth and was prepared to attack as well

**No POV**

Taiga too readied his swords and was prepared to make his first move against the two.

Everything for a few seconds as the wind blows through the middle... Then it begins.

Albert suddenly rushes towards Taiga and fires at him with his rifle.

But Taiga took action and started to evade the bullets and points one of his swords at Albert's head.

Taiga:_** Stream Bullet!**_

At the tip of the sword. He releases a focused air stream bullet, and Albert manages to avoid it by leaning his head to the left while the air stream bullet hits a tree and destroys a branch in one shot.

Albert: _Oh great, He has range attacks now?__ This gets more and more interesting by the minute._

Before Albert could charge at him, It was Zoro's turn to attack. He rushes himself towards Taiga and started clashing swords with him.

Their swordsmanship was almost at par with each other, but the big difference between them is that Zoro holds three swords on him while Taiga carries two.

Albert: _So the rumors were true, The Pirate Hunter Zoro uses three sword style.__ A bit unsanitary for holding a sword with his mouth, But his swordsmanship is quite impressive indeed._

While Taiga was on the defensive, He attempted to stab Zoro to the chest. But Zoro blocks the attack with two of his swords and the sword was pointing at his chest

Taiga smirks at this and Zoro were confused at first, But when he remembered Taiga's devil fruit. He knew what his smirk meant and tried to avoid him.

But Taiga uses a Stream Bullet at Zoro and managed to hit him straight through the left side of his chest and he spat out a few amounts of blood from his mouth and Taiga kicks him a few meters away from him as he falls down on the ground.

Albert saw the whole thing and aimed his rifle at Taiga when he turns attention towards him.

Taiga: Well, that was pathetic. Now it's time to kill the Guardian.

Taiga then slowly walks towards Albert, Until...

Zoro: Is that _-pant-_ all you got?

Taiga widens his eyes in shock and turns to Zoro, who happens to be standing on his feet with his swords on hand (and mouth) and was breathing heavily due to the wound he has on the left side of his chest. Luckily for him, It didn't hit any vital organs, but Zoro was stubborn enough to ignore the pain from his wound while it bleeds down to his shirt.

Taiga: What the?! But, How! You shouldn't have been dead by my Stream Bullet by now!

Zoro: Yeah? Well. _-panting-_ It's nothing more but a gust of wind to me.

Taiga grits his teeth in anger and glares at him while Albert was unimpressed by Zoro's Stubbornness.

Albert: _Great, He's unsanitary and stubborn as hell.__ If he keeps that up, he'll surely die by that injury_

Taiga then charges straight at him with his swords at the ready. Once he got close, he tries to slash him with one of his swords, But Zoro blocks the attack with two swords, despite the pain he's currently feeling right now.

Albert took the opportunity to try and hit him with his rifle as he holds it like a club, But Taiga blocks his attack with the other sword.

Taiga was now getting frustrated by the current situation he is having right now. Since it's a two against one fight and the odds weren't in his favor

Taiga: That's it. This is really getting me nowhere. Stream Shock!

Taiga then uses his devil fruit powers on his feet to launch himself up into the air to get some distance between him and them

Taiga: This is quite unfair for me, you know! Two against one, That's literary unfair for me

Albert and Zoro stood up straight and turn their heads to him.

Albert: As if we care, you asshole!

Zoro: We?

Albert: You know what I mean.

Zoro shrugged his shoulder a little bit and both turn their attention to Taiga.

Taiga: Alright. Then let's even the odds.

Taiga then impales his swords on the ground and place two fingers on his mouth while breaths in for a moment

Then he lets out a loud whistling call for almost a minute and started to smirk at them.

A few seconds later a group of twenty Bandits comes out of the woods and Taiga pulls his swords from the ground while he smirks a bit.

Taiga: What do you think?

Albert and Zoro looked at each and every last bandit that came out of the woods. They only carry sabers and pistols with them, But they were unimpressed by this since they're just regular bandits.

Albert: All I see is your friends! Nothing special.

Zoro: I agree with you on that one.

Taiga instantly loses his smirk and frowns at them.

Taiga: Well that's just disappointing. _-points his one of his sword at the pair-_ Kill them!

With order set in motion, Every Bandit that have shown earlier drew their weapons and charged straight to the duo while Taiga stood back and watched as his subordinates attack them

As for Albert and Zoro, They were unfazed by this and simply readied their weapons.

Albert: I take half of these guys. You get the rest.

Zoro: Deal.

Albert and Zoro then charged straight at the bandits and took them head-on.

**Luffy's POV**

Luffy was getting close to his destination and when he suddenly to his right. he saw Albert and Zoro a few meters away from him and as Taiga as well. (In case if you're confused, He point of view is behind Taiga.)

Luffy: Oh look, there they are.

He puts his hand under his chin in thought for a moment and then he pounds his fist on the palm of his other hand.

Luffy: Ah! I just had a brilliant idea!

**Back to the Battle**

Albert and Zoro managed to beat up Taiga's Men without breaking a sweat, But in Zoro's case. He's heavily breathing due to his injury and was nearly at the verge of passing out.

Albert: You better sit this one out Swordsman. Otherwise, You're good as dead.

Zoro: Shut up, You don't tell me what to do.

Albert stares at the injured Zoro for a bit, then he typically closes his eyes and shrugged his shoulders

Albert: Eh, It's your funeral. But don't blame me when you die by this guy.

Zoro typically looks away from Albert and focuses on Taiga.

Zoro: As if I'll lose to this guy

Taiga was now furious when he undoubtedly saw his own men defeat with ease by two guys. His grip on both swords tightens while the veins on his hands begin to show and now he's way more pissed than before.

He then twirls his swords for a bit while Albert and Zoro waiting for his next move

Then Taiga slowly takes a few steps forward towards them which made them flinch a little, while he coats his swords with his devil fruit once again.

Taiga was about to charge towards the pair in anger... Until.

Luffy: _**GUM-GUM ROCKET!**_

Out of nowhere, Luffy suddenly comes out of the woods and hits Taiga on the back and screams in pain but Luffy unknowingly launched Taiga straight Albert and Zoro.

as for Albert and Zoro, They saw Luffy hitting Taiga from behind and their eyes widen as Taiga was sent towards the two and was sent flying as well. But the difference here is that Albert and Zoro flew a few meters away while Taiga crashes into a tree.

Luffy: YEAH! I made it!

Luffy cheerfully laughs for a bit but stopped when he saw Albert and Zoro lying down on the ground

Luffy: Hey, Why are you guys lying down on the floor?

Albert then had tick marks appearing on his head, jolted up from the ground and grabs Luffy by his vest.

Albert: IDIOT! What the hell is wrong with you! You could have gotten us killed by that!

Luffy simply ignores Albert's threat and turned to Zoro was now sitting up with his hand on his head.

Luffy: Hey Zoro, When did you get that wound on your chest?

Zoro: Luffy, I swear I will kill you someday

Albert: For some reason, I agree with you.

Luffy: Shihihihi, Sorry.

After that, Albert lets go of Luffy and turns attention to Taiga. Who is currently on the ground after he had crashed into a tree.

Albert: But at least you got him, though.

Luffy: _-tilts his head in confusion-_ Who's that supposed to be?

Albert: That's Taiga, You dimwit. You sent him flying towards a tree the moment you got here. Speaking of which, How DID you get here?

Luffy: Huh? _-Remembers-_ Oh! I just-

Taiga: Bastard!

Luffy was cut off from what he was about to say when Taiga stood up and shouted them.

Taiga: First was Pirate Hunter Zoro, Now a Guy who came out of nowhere and hits me at back?! That's it! I'm so done with this.

Taiga then coats both of his swords again and aims both swords at them

Taiga: This time, I'm going to rip all three of you into shreds!

His then concentrates his devil fruit powers on the tip of his swords and Albert widens his eyes the moment he saw what he was going to do

Taiga: _**Stream!**_

Albert: Both of you! Get behind me!

Luffy and Zoro glanced at him for a split second, But they did what they were told. And Taiga finally releases his attack

Taiga: _**BARRAGE!**_

With the final word, Taiga fires several Stream Bullets at the three and upon impact. A large dust cloud was formed, and Taiga started to breathe for a moment, But during that time. He smirks for a bit since he managed to hit all three of them at once...

But as the smoke clears, Taiga widens his eyes in shock when he saw what he could not believe.

**Luffy and Zoro's POV**

Both Luffy and Zoro closed their eyes while they shield themselves from dust that was coming right through them, But once the dust settles in. They slowly opened their eyes and saw the same thing Taiga was seeing...

**No POV**

Inside the Dust cloud, Albert's figure was somewhat different than before. There was circle shaped form at the center of the dust cloud and Taiga thought it was another person or thing.

But it turns out it wasn't human or thing, In fact. There was a circle shaped form was actually Albert's doing and when the dust cloud clears up it revealed that Albert... Turned his entire right arm into a form that looked like a shield which has spikes on the top

A few seconds later, his shield suddenly reverts itself back into his arm and reveals Albert with Scarlet Eyes

Taiga: What the?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Albert takes a few deep breaths and didn't reply...

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Finally! Albert shows his powers, Although the first appearance of his powers is a shield. but hey, I'll work on a few more improvements on future chapters**

**And once again, I'm sorry for posting this late. Cause I was busy with other stuff, So I've decided that Chapters will only be posted on Tuesday, Thursdays or Sundays since school is about to start two weeks from now.**

**Oh and here's a question. What do you think of Simuna having Conqueror's Haki? Cause if you have an opinion, Feel free to leave a review about it. Cause I'm interested to read your opinion about it (Good or Bad is fine by me since it's your opinion not mine)**

**Anyway, It's time to reply to the reviews**

**JediMasterChris1: Yeah, I know. **

**And as for Albert's Powers. Why he didn't use it earlier? You'll find out soon**

**OnePieceFanBoy: Well, Everyone has a limit. So it's natural for Taiga to get exhausted when using strong attacks**

**JoeScmoe: Many reasons, But you'll find out in the next chapter**

**Jack Conrad: Thanks! I appreciate the compliment and I'll try to make future fights very soon**

**Kjack223: Well Yes. And you know how he easily provokes his enemies. So it's bound to work on Taiga as well**

**Anyway, that's it for now and as always. Stay tuned for the next chapter**

_**Current Status of the Story Today - **_

_**Views: 2289 (Seeing That this Story surpassed 2000 views makes me happy every time I write new Chapters. Thanks**__** Guys)**_

_**Favorites: 40**_

_**Followers: 53 (Thanks for following the story Guys! I appreciated it)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, The Crescent Rider Here and I just want to say sorry for the longest delay of this chapter, because my laptop broke and I had to wait for a couple of days for the repairs and School was also included in the problem as well**

**And also, I'll be changing a few things in Albert's biography cause I forgot to apply a few more personalities and one of the personalities will be replaced to improve his personality. But for now, here are his new personalities.**

**Albert is very patience, gets irritated when Luffy or any of his crewmates (With the exception of Nami and Robin) do something that disrupts his role and schedule for no reason and lastly, He sometimes acts like a Gentleman when no one suspects him as a Pirate (Just like Sanji but without his Perverted Nature towards Women and Rude Nature towards Men)**

**Anyway, that's all for now and enjoy the chapter**

**Re-edit: I realized that the fight between Luffy and Taiga in this Chapter was short, So I've decided to increase the length of the fight to make it more interesting and more long-lasting. That is all!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A True Pirate's Anger, Luffy vs. Taiga**

After Albert intentionally used his powers to turn his entire arm into a shield to block Taiga's Barrage of Stream Bullets. He reverts it back into an original arm and breathes heavily while he kneels down on the ground with one knee.

Albert: _Damn, Using my powers to block those hits really takes a whole lot of considerable amount of energy in me. I better find a way to get used this power, Otherwise, It'll be undoubtedly become a problem for me..._

Zoro: Whoa...

Zoro was speechless by Albert's sudden usage of his powers, As for Luffy... Well...

Luffy: He can turn his arm into a shield, _-fist pumps with visible stars appearing by the center of his eyes-_ That's so awesome!

Albert can barely manage to glance at Luffy with one eye due to the usage of his powers to merely prevent Taiga's attack.

Albert: Just how naive are you?

Luffy didn't answer, but he then turned his attention to Taiga which is now standing up straight while he allegedly uses one of his swords as support.

Taiga: I get it now. No wonder you were capable of destroying Pirate ships for all those years, You ate a Devil Fruit!

Albert stared at Taiga, but he narrowed his eyes at Taiga followed with a sigh.

Albert: (Lying) So what if I ate a Devil Fruit? It's not like it matters to you.

Taiga: Oh, it does. Give me more of a reason to kill you, And once I get rid of you and the other guy. I will finally take over your role as Guardian of this Island.

Albert: Yeah right, That is until you persuade the villagers to submit and kneel before you!

Luffy looked at Albert with a normal look on his face when he turns back to Taiga.

Taiga: That too, was apart of the plan. And once I force the villagers to kneel before me and become the new Guardian, I'll be able to enjoy the one thing that keeps me entertained on this island.

Albert: Oh yeah? And what is it that entertains you?

Taiga smirks at his question to build up his own confidence

Taiga: Killing pathetic pirates that come on this island

Albert frowns at his personal desire to become the guardian of the island while Luffy's eyes twitched a little as Taiga continues his explanation

Taiga: You see When it comes to Pirates. The only thing I think about them is nothing more but the scum of this world and cowards of the sea, Every Pirate always says the same crap over and over again.

Luffy lowers his head with his eyes shadowed by his straw hat.

Taiga: (Mocking Tone) "I want to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates!" (Normal) HA! What an absurd joke! Cause no matter how much they dream. They always flee like the miserable cowards they are!

Taiga laughed at the end while Albert was still kneeling down on one knee and was breathing for a couple of times.

Luffy: Hey...

Albert turns to Luffy when he suddenly asks with a serious tone in his voice

Luffy: Is it okay if I kick this guy's ass?

Albert widens his eyes for a bit but went back to normal a moment afterward.

Albert: Look, I don't mind you guys helping us out with this problem cause you're both still on this island. But I must warn you, Taiga can be quite more than a problem to handle alone.

Luffy: That's fine, I can take him...

With the final said, Luffy subsequently started walking towards Taiga while he simply twirls both of his swords at the ready.

Albert tried to stand up and help Luffy with any means of assistance until.

Zoro: Don't...

Albert's eyes then landed on Zoro when said not to interfere Luffy

Albert: What do you mean "Don't?", You saw how he manages to beat you and me? In my opinion, He doesn't stand a chance against him.

Zoro: If he were to be beaten that guy, Then he would have died already

Albert gave a confused look at Zoro.

Albert: What do you mean "He would have died"?

Zoro simply laid down on the ground with a smirk on his face (Zoro dropped the sword he was holding with his mouth, Thanks to Luffy's sudden appearance.) while Albert turns back to Luffy with little concern in his mind.

**Luffy's POV**

Luffy's eyes were still shadowed by his straw hat as he kept on walking towards Taiga.

Taiga: Hey, I know you. You were the one who sent me flying towards a tree earlier. Maybe I'll kill you first before I kill that Red Haired Brat!

Taiga then charges straight at Luffy, but at that exact moment. Luffy starts sprinting towards Taiga while he stretches his arm backward catching Taiga by surprise.

Luffy: _**GUM-GUM!**_

Taiga: _He has Devil Fruit Powers?!_

Luffy: _**PISTOL!**_

Luffy then tries to throw a punch at Taiga but managed to block Luffy's punch by crossing his swords together while he gets knocked back due to the impact of his punch.

**Albert's POV**

Albert's eyes widen in surprise because he'd never expected Luffy to stretch his arm like rubber. But because of this, he wants to confirm is first before he gets to the conclusion

Albert: Hey Straw Hat!

Luffy looks at Albert with a normal expression on his face

Albert: Did you eat a Devil Fruit?

Luffy: Yeah! _-pulls his right cheek with his right hand sideways-_ I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit.

Albert: So the Devil Fruit you ate made your entire body into rubber? In my opinion, I think it's kinda stupid of you to eat it considering the fact that, you can no longer swim in the water while actual rubber floats on water.

Luffy chuckles sheepishly and proudly for a few brief moments... Until he remembered the last part of his explanation

Luffy: HEY!

Albert then sits down on the ground while he breathes slowly since he's almost done catching his breath.

Albert: Regardless, I won't intervene in your fight. But if you mess up in this fight, I WILL finish Taiga myself.

Luffy: As if that'll ever happen.

Luffy didn't mind Albert's serious tune in his last sentence and turns back to Taiga, which appears to have a serious yet aggressive look on his face.

Taiga: Great, Now I have three men to kill and three against one is completely unfair to me.

Luffy: Sorry to say this to you. But I'm the one whose going to kick your ass right now.

Taiga chuckles and smirks at the end of Luffy's threat

Taiga: You want to kick my ass? And for what reason that caused you to want this to happen?

Luffy literally glares right at Taiga with his fists at the ready and his straw hat behind his head.

Luffy: I hate bandits like you.

Taiga's smirk dropped and made an annoyed look on his face.

Taiga: Well then. Let's skip the chatter and get on with it.

Luffy: FINE! _**GUM-GUM PISTOL!**_

Luffy sends his signature move once again. But Taiga merely avoids his punch and gazed at Luffy's arm.

Taiga: So you're Devil Fruit allows you to stretch, huh? But that also leaves your arms wide open.

Taiga readies one of his swords to slice off Luffy's stretched arm. But unaware when Luffy's hand grabs the nearest tree.

At that point, Luffy pulls himself forward and readies his other arm.

Luffy: _**GUM-GUM SICK****LE!**_

Luffy managed to deliver a direct hit at Taiga's face and falls down on his back while Luffy, as usual, didn't manage to stop himself and crashes face first on the tree.

Albert sweatdropped at Luffy's action while he merely puts on an unimpressed look on his face.

Albert: OK, Even though he was able to knock Taiga into the ground again. He's still an idiot when he doesn't think straight.

Luffy gets a look at Taiga while he's currently lying down on the ground.

In Taiga's Point of View, However, His eyes were shut until he instantly opens his eyes and carefully started to stand up while he uses both of his swords as support, then faces Luffy whose still on the ground staring at him.

Taiga: So... You're quite a fighter, aren't you?

Luffy merely stared at him with a normal look on his face.

Taiga: Very well. In that case, I'll finish you first!

Taiga charges at Luffy and tries to slice him with one of his swords. Luffy avoids it by rolling to his left side and stands up from the ground with his fists at the ready.

Taiga: You're quick. But can you avoid _-instantly points one of his swords at him-_ THIS!

Taiga fires a single Stream Bullet at Luffy. But the latter tilts his body to his right side and avoid the hit... But Unfortunately, Taiga DID hit something

His Stream Bullet managed to hit Luffy's Straw hat and Luffy widens his eyes in shock when he saw the Stream Bullet hits inside his Straw Hat

Afterward. Luffy merely made some distance between Taiga and focuses his attention on his straw hat

Taiga: Hmph! Lucky Bastard. But the next time I shoot my Stream Bullet, You won't be able to avoid the second time

Luffy completely ignored Taiga's threat while reaches out for his straw hat and saw a hole inside the straw hat. And seeing it inevitably made Luffy... Very angry

Luffy: Bastard! You put a hole in my Straw Hat!

Albert was surprised and confused by Luffy's sudden aggressive behavior.

Luffy: First, you insult my Dream. Then, you damage my Hat! I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!

Luffy charges while he drops the hat on the ground and uses his signature _**GUM-GUM PISTOL **_on Taiga while he easily dodges the punch while Luffy pulls himself towards Taiga after he had grabbed onto the tree. But the results stayed the same.

Moments after he had launched himself towards Taiga, Luffy stops his momentum by sliding his feet to the ground and stretches his arm back to him

Luffy wasn't feeling tired, But as for Taiga. he was currently breathing a few times due to his usage of his Devil Fruit and The hit he endured from Luffy's last, But despite these things. he still had some fight left in him and was getting frustrated in

Taiga: Since when did I insult you? And first of all. Who are you?

Luffy: My Name is Luffy! And I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!

Everything when dead silent after Luffy yelled out his name and dream, even Taiga was silenced by Luffy's yell. But then he grits his teeth in anger and finally. He smirked.

Taiga: So you're pirate, Huh?

Luffy: Of course I am

Taiga: Well then... Maybe I really SHOULD kill you first since your interfering with my plan, And as a Bonus. I get to enjoy killing a pirate at the end!

Taiga then points his sword towards him

Taiga: Then next one goes to the Guardian

Luffy was still glaring at him while puts down his straw hat and cracks his knuckles a few times

Taiga: Alright then, here I come!

Taiga then uses his Devil Fruit Powers on his feet to dash his way towards Luffy

Luffy sidesteps to evade his attack, But Taiga grazed Luffy Vest a little and slides his feet to the ground while he stands up straight.

Taiga: Still fast, Huh? But let's see if you dodge this! _**Stream Slicer!**_

Taiga sends a wind slash towards Luffy somehow managed to avoid his wind slash and witness how strong his attack was when it hits a tree

Luffy: Haha! _-sticks out his tongue at Taiga while pulling down one of his eyelids with one finger- _You missed!

Taiga's eyes twitched at that insult since he can take threats way too seriously

Taiga: Are you insulting me or something?!

Luffy: Of course I am. After all, I'm just getting started

Within that moment, Taiga sends in one of his Stream Slicers again and Luffy manages to avoid his attack again which was starting to annoy him even more than before

Luffy: Come on. Even Zoro's better than that Stream Guy

Taiga was getting ticked off by that one since Luffy said Zoro's better than him. He grits his teeth then sends two Stream Slicers at him... Which ended up missing since Luffy dodges both wind slices with ease

Luffy: Guess you're not all that tough now, are you?

Taiga's grips both swords in anger and intensely glares at Luffy... A few seconds later, He finally snaps

Taiga: You rubber freak! I'll show you!

Taiga then turns his swords into a bladed staff while Luffy was unfazed by his weapon

Taiga: Let's see if you're fast enough to dodge this!

Taiga then holds his staff like a spear with his right hand while he uses his other hand to aim at Luffy

Taiga: _**Stream!**_

Luffy simply readied himself to dodge whatever Taiga could throw at him... But he wasn't prepared from what comes next

Taiga:_** Missle!**_

Taiga then throws his bladed staff towards Luffy and with the combination of his devil fruit. His Staff was traveling with high speed and force towards Luffy

Luffy tried to dodge this attack. But the speed of the staff was so fast that it managed to graze Luffy on the chest and was now stuck by a tree

After that, Taiga uses his Devil Fruit on his feet and launches himself towards Luffy which he easily avoids the attack... But that wasn't actually his original idea.

he then grabs his staff and pulls it out of a tree then turns to Luffy

Taiga: How do you like that! You Rubber Freak!

Luffy grits his teeth in anger while he puts one of his hands on the inflicted wound he received from Taiga's attack

Albert just watched the entire thing and he started to feel somewhat concerned with Luffy's current situation and injury. But still, the Pirate stood his ground and glared at Taiga

Taiga: So you can still stand, Huh? Then I'll finish you with this! _**Stream!**_

Without a moment's hesitation, Luffy charges straight towards Taiga with full speed followed with a battlecry

Taiga: _**Shredder!**_

Taiga then releases a series of Wind slices towards the charging Luffy. But this did not stop Luffy from charging straight towards Taiga

Albert: IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T DODGE HIS WIND SLASHES, YOU'LL DIE!

Luffy ignored Albert's grave warning and kept sprinting at a faster pace. Finally, the wind slashes hit Luffy in the following areas.

The first wind slash allegedly hits him by the left side of his chest down to the right side of his waist, a few of the wind slashes hit both his arms and legs allegedly leaving several scars with blood leaking out of it and lastly, one wind slash grazes Luffy's left cheek with little blood leaking out of it while the rest of the wind slashes misses him and hits the trees or ground.

But despite these grave injuries. He still kept on charging at Taiga, Until he stretches both of his arms backward to ready his attack.

Luffy: _**GUM-GUM!**_

Taiga then hastily goes to the defensive by switching his staff back into dual swords and crosses them together

Luffy: _**BAZOOKA!**_

Luffy severely hits the middle of Taiga's Swords and his Attack overwhelmed Taiga's Defense. Knocking him several meters away and land on his back with both of his swords broken after the hit

As for Luffy, He buckled his knees and was breathing with exhaustion due to blood loss.

Albert: _That idiot! Even though he managed to hit Taiga the second time, He had to scarcely endure several critical hits from Taiga's attack. And with the excessive amount of blood he has lost by those scars, His body is probably numb right now..._

Albert was now concern by Luffy's current situation, then his eyes landed on Taiga who was still on the ground.

Then Taiga allegedly started to get up, but he was moving very slowly since he's a little bit dizzy when he got hit by Luffy's attack earlier.

Taiga: (To himself)_ Damn Kid... This is getting harder than I thought it'd be... But..._

Taiga clutches his hand on the ground with dirt gather in the palm of his hand, then grits his teeth in raw anger and hastily stood up and faces Luffy once again

Taiga: I WILL NOT LOSE TO SCUM LIKE YOU!

Taiga was clearly beyond pissed right now as he yells furiously towards the sky with every anger he had gathered since his plan was being torn apart by Luffy and Zoro appearance. And the next thing he did was going to be devastating.

Taiga points at Luffy with both hands while he positions his feet to maintain his balance.

Luffy was confused by this. But Albert recognized what he was going to do.

Albert:_ Crap! He's going use his Stream Buster against him and at that distance. He'll surely die when he hits a tree with the scars he got earlier!_

Taiga: There's no escape from this kid! Once you're caught by my Airstream. You will be sent flying off this island and I'll finally get what's rightfully mine!

Luffy was on alert but couldn't budge a single step since his body got numb by the scars he got from Taiga's Stream Shredder.

Luffy: (To himself) Damn it! Why can't I move?

Taiga: This is the end for you! _**STREAM!**_

Both palms of his hands started to charge up and ready to unleash.

Taiga: _**BUSTER!**_

Taiga then unleashes his most powerful Airstream at Luffy who kneel down on one knee and watch as the Airstream closes in on him...

It could have ended Luffy right on the spot... Until Something else happened

A Silhouette appears beside Luffy and grasps him by the wrist of his left arm. While the Airstream hits both him and Luffy inadvertently creating a large dust cloud during the process

Taiga was over his limit and was swaying his entire body bit by bit due to over usage of his Devil Fruit. But he smirks in triumph when he finally took care of Luffy

Taiga: Alright, Now, that I've finally gotten rid of that Rubber Freak. I'll just kill the Crimson Guardian and Finally, get what's rightfully mine...

Taiga turns to the direction where Albert and Zoro. But he only saw Zoro still lying down on the ground and unconscious.

Taiga: _That's funny, I could have solemnly sworn that Red Haired Brat was there. Did he run away? -shook his heads a few times- No, He isn't the type of person who would run away from a fight. But if he was still here, Where would he be?_

Taiga slowly looked around and tried to find him... He was nowhere to be found.

Taiga: _Maybe I was wrong..._

Albert: Looking for me!

Taiga widens his eyes and instantly turned to the specific direction to where he undoubtedly heard Albert's voice and was typically seen kneeling down on one knee with his right hand gripping down on the ground when the dust cloud cleared up a few seconds later

Taiga: Well... And here I thought you've run off like a coward, Guess I was wrong about that.

Albert: I'm not a coward Taiga. Cause running isn't one of the things I typically do when comes to a fight.

Taiga: Hmph, As always. But at least you spared me the trouble of finding you and the only thing I need to do now is to kill you

Albert narrows his eyes and smirks at him.

Albert: I hate to say this to you. But this fight is already over.

Taiga snorted then laughed at Albert's comment

Taiga: I just killed that no-good excuse of a pirate! What makes you think this fight over?

Albert: ...Because of this

Taiga was confused at first, but when the dust cloud finally clears up. He widens his eyes in shock when he undoubtedly saw what he couldn't believe.

Albert was holding Luffy by his left arm and stretched as far as he could while Luffy hooks onto a tree with what appears to be a twisted arm.

Taiga: No way! How did he?!

Albert: END HIM ALREADY!

Luffy unhooks his arm from the tree and slingshots his way towards them with incredible speed.

And in the exact perfect timing. Albert lets go of Luffy's arm and ducks down to avoid getting hit by Luffy himself.

Luffy: _**GUM-GUM!**_

Taiga couldn't move at all due to exhaustion and stared at Luffy as he closes in on him.

Taiga: _FUCK!_

Luffy: _**CRIMSON RIFLE!**_

Luffy hits Taiga at the center of his chest and Taiga spat out a few amounts of blood from his mouth.

Everything went slow at that exact moment while Albert made a small closed eye smile and was proud when Luffy ultimately delivers the final blow to Taiga.

Albert: _Thanks for helping us out... Luffy..._

To be Continued...

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter. What do you think?**

**If you have an Option, Feel free to give a review about this review and I'll read it while I work on the next chapter**

**And if you ask about Luffy's Move called "**_**GUM-GUM CRIMSON RIFLE"**_**. it's a team combination move made by Luffy and Albert Because Albert used his powers to grab onto the ground while he lets Luffy stretch the one arm Albert's holding then prepares his next attack with his Other arm**

**Also, Albert's Power may have been given a Short Appearance in this Story. But I'll give you guys short details about his powers in the next chapter**

**And now it's time to reply to the Reviews from the previous chapter**

**JediMasterChris1: Well... Let's just say they're annoyed with each other Because Albert can be ticked off when something stupid happens during a fight**

**You'll find out in the next future chapters**

**JoeScmoe: Yes he is. But Luffy will the one to beat Taiga since he's always the one who beats up the antagonist**

**OnePieceFanBoy: I'll agree with you on that one**

**Jack Conrad: Thanks for the Compliment**

**Kjack223: I'll agree with your idea. But before I get to that arc, I'll focus on the arcs of the East Blue then It's off to the grand line. Thanks again for the idea!**

**Well that's all for now and as always, Stay tuned for the next chapter**

_**Current Status of the Story Today -**_

_**Views: 3158 (I never thought this story would surpass 3000 views even though I was busy with school. Thanks to you so much you guys. And I'll keep working on the next future chapters)**_

_**Favorites: 46 (Almost 50, But thanks for adding this story to your Favorites. You guys)**_

_**Follows: 62**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Aftermath of the Battle! The Tale of The Crimson Guardian's Power.**

After Luffy's final blow towards Taiga, He was sent towards a tree, but instead of crashing into it. He broke the first tree then he crashed onto the second tree with his back then falls down on his face.

As for Luffy, he was panting a few times after pushing himself to the limit of exhaustion. He sways for a bit then was about to fall down on the ground by his back.

Until Albert caught him with one arm and gently lies him down on the ground while he sat down next to him.

Albert then turns to Taiga who was finally unconscious and was unable to move let alone stand since Luffy's attack actually did him in

Then he turns to Luffy who happens to be snoring which kinda got Albert a little annoyed by it. But decided to let it slide since he was injured by Taiga's attacks after all.

Simuna: That was one helluva fight!

Albert turns to his left side and saw Simuna with his rifle resting on his right shoulder and a smile on his face approaching him and Luffy

Simuna: A true pirate when I see one

Albert: Where the hell have you been?

Simuna: Hey, Taiga's goons ambushed me, and it took me a while to take them all down, you know.

Albert then shifts his head back to the sleeping Luffy while he grabs his Straw hat and examined the entire thing.

Albert: _Maybe, I'll fix this hole later..._

Meanwhile, Simuna turns to the direction to where the unconscious Taiga is currently lying on the ground then back to the injured Luffy

Simuna: At first, the kid was crazy. But when he yelled out his dream to the heavens while he shows his determination to achieve it by running towards danger... Make him a great pirate in my eyes.

Albert smiles a bit then chuckles at Simuna's comment. Which caught Simuna by surprise.

Albert: Yeah, He sure is...

Simuna: Well, this is rare. You actually chuckled? Is it because you're rooting for this pirate?

Albert: Possibly. But hey, At least he did us a favor.

Simuna: I suppose...

A few seconds of silence then began for a bit as natural winds start blowing towards the two. And those seconds of silence then broke by Albert's next question

Albert: So... what now?

Simuna: I'll tie up Taiga and his goons and have the villagers call the marines for us. While you carry Straw Hat and his friend back to the house and tend to their injuries

Albert: Eh, sounds good to me...

Albert then got up and started carrying Luffy by his left shoulder while he went to Zoro and lightly kicks him by the leg for a bit.

Albert: Hey, you still alive?

Zoro snored as loud as Luffy which causes Albert to have an unimpressed look on his face and sweat dripping down on his head

Albert: Yep... Still alive.

He then carries Zoro under his other arm and was about to leave until...

Albert: Huh?

Albert unknowingly steps on one of Zoro's Swords and sighs at that while he glances at Simuna for a moment.

Albert: Hey Simuna! Can you take Zoro's Swords back to the house for me?

Simuna: Sure thing, Kid! Just leave that to me!

Albert: Thanks!

After that Albert walks back to the house with Luffy and Zoro in his arms and tends to their injuries afterward

**The Next Day...**

Luffy's eyes started to open and the first thing he saw was the ceiling. Then he sat up from the bed and lets out a yawn while he stretches his arms for a bit.

Albert: It's good to see that you're awake

Luffy then turns to his left side and saw Albert sitting on a chair with his right foot on top of his left knee

Albert: You've been out for a day now.

Luffy groans for a bit, then he widely opens his eyes when he remembered something yesterday and started panicking while he looks around the room.

Luffy: Hey, Where's my Hat?! Where is it?! Where is it?!

Albert points at a small table with Luffy's Straw Hat on the top

Albert: Calm down, it's right beside you. But damn you're really attached to that thing now, are you?

Luffy grabs his hat and noticed the hole Taiga made was gone.

Luffy: Hey, It's fixed?

Albert: I also fixed it for you since you're so obsessed with it and as for your friend Zoro. He's going to be fine as well, Unless he tries to get himself killed, that is...

Luffy chuckles sheepishly and puts on his hat again

Luffy: Thanks, You're actually a pretty nice guy. Don't you think?

Albert: I appreciate you saying that to me. After all, You really helped us back there...

Luffy: Nah it was nothing. But anyway, Now that I've helped you with your problem. Are you going to join my crew yet?

Albert widens his eyes in a second and was about to yell him. But that would be rude since Luffy did help him taking out against Taiga

Albert: Look, I may be glad about you helping us. But I'm not going to join your crew...

Luffy: Why not? It'd be fun...

Albert sighs and leans back onto the chair.

Albert: Because... I have something else to do, and joining you will prevent me from doing that task

Luffy: Well, if it's so important to you. You can join my crew, That way Zoro and I can help you with your task or whatever it may be.

Albert: Are you expecting me to join your crew just because you want to help me with it?

Luffy: Yeah!

Albert: My answer is still no. Also, my business is none of your concerns. This is mine and mine alone, You got that?

Luffy: Alright, I understand.

Albert: Good, At least you-

Albert widens his eyes in surprise the moment Luffy understood him for once.

Albert: Wait, Did you just?

Luffy: Like I said. It's alright, but once you're done with your business. Then you'll be able to join my crew afterward!

Albert: What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so determined to get me to join your crew?

Luffy: It's because of your powers! They were so cool, and I wanted you to join my crew the moment I met and saw you.

Albert: _-Tick mark appears on his head-_ That was just yesterday!

Albert groans with frustration while Luffy laughs cheerfully. After that, Albert rubs his eyes for a bit then leans back onto his chair once again.

Albert: But I still can believe you were able to beat him, despite the injuries you've sustained from that battle.

Luffy: The Guy insulted my dream, So he deserved getting his ass kicked by me.

Albert: Dreams, Huh? Well, Hearing, that word makes me remember of a Dream I've made ever since I was a kid...

Luffy became curious and turned his full-on attention to Albert.

Luffy: Then what is your dream?

Albert stayed silent for a moment then he looks up at Luffy

Albert: Raftel...

Luffy: What's Raftel?

Albert chuckles and shook his head for a bit

Albert: Luffy, How can you become the King of the Pirates if you don't know the name of the island where the One Piece is hidden?

Luffy then had a surprised look on his face when he said The Island where the One Piece was hidden.

Luffy: Did you say that's where the One Piece is hidden?

Albert nods his head with a smile on his lips.

Albert: Yep...

Luffy: Then that means you want to become The King of the Pirates too?

Albert laughs a bit while he shook his head in denial.

Albert: No. I'm not interested in becoming the Next King of the Pirates

Luffy: Oh... Then why do you want to go there in the first place, If you're not interested in the One Piece? What is it that you want there?

Albert leans forward with his hands connected to each other.

Albert: Its history...

Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

Luffy: Huh?

Albert: -Sighs- Do you ever wonder why the Island where the One Piece is. Existed in the first place?

Luffy: Because the King of Pirates got there first?

Albert: That's just the common answer to the common question. What I really want is to know, which the Island really looks like in person, What secrets lie within the island and most importantly, How did the One Piece end up in an island in the first place? Those questions remained unanswered, and people intend to ignore it. But for me, I focus on those things until I answered them or until the day I die trying...

Luffy: Awesome... You're just like Zoro and Me! Now I really want you to be a part of my crew!

Albert completely ignores Luffy's demand and stood up from the chair.

Albert: Anyway, How about us stop talking about your demands to me and get you something to eat in the table. You were out for a day, so I thought it'd be best to give you something to eat afterward.

Luffy: ALRIGHT! BREAKFAST!

Albert: Its Lunch, you idiot!

**Dining room...**

Luffy just started eating and he has already eaten half of the meals that was placed on the table while Simuna had to eat their lunch in the living room to avoid getting caught by Luffy's feeding frenzy.

Simuna: He has already eaten half of everything that's on the table and yet he's still begging for more? From the looks of it, He's got one hell of an appetite.

Albert: But in my opinion. I think it was the worst idea you've ever made.

Simuna laughs without a care until they heard a door opening revealing Zoro with a bandage wrapped around his chest and rubbing the back of his head.

Albert: Oh great, First was Straw Hat and now you. and shouldn't you be resting?

Zoro: I'll be fine, I can sleep this off if I want to.

Albert and Simuna sweatdropped at this since there was no need to complain about Zoro's stubbornness. Instead, Albert sighs with annoyance while Simuna continued to laugh at bit then turned his eyes to glance, Albert.

Simuna: So... Did you agree to go with them?

Albert stopped eating while Zoro focused his attentions to Albert.

As for Albert, He gave a serious look to Simuna while calmly putting down his spoon.

Albert: ... No

Simuna: Aw come on, They're really nice guys and joining them would really make you leave this place.

Albert widens his eyes in anger and glares at Simuna while he, on the other hand, calmly drank his glass of sake.

Albert: Since when are you so desperate on making me leave?!

Simuna: Since yesterday, After all. It's what you've always wanted... Am I right?

Albert: And you kept saying no when I asked you! And now you're asking me to leave?!

Simuna: Yes...

Albert's mouth dropped a little then he stood up from the chair with an angry look on his face.

Albert: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS ABOUT ME LEAVING THIS PLACE?!

Simuna: Hey, There's no need to shout and Yes, I am desperate about you leaving this place

Albert: So you want to get rid of me, Huh?

Albert then made fists with veins show up and eyes shadowed when he looked down on him.

Albert: to hell with that...

Simuna heard him but didn't understand the full sentence.

Simuna: What was that, kid?

Albert: I said... _-raises his head to Simuna with his Scarlet eyes- _TO HELL WITH THAT! YOU ASSHOLE!

Simuna widens his eyes in shock Because this was the first time Albert has able to insult him for years and during those years, Albert never complained about anything to him for the past few years even though those years were rough on Albert.

He never complained about it. Not even once... and now he finally did.

Simuna was going to say something to him. But instead, He turns away from him, smiles then chuckled and finally started to laugh without anything to complain about

Simuna: First, you get angry at me. Now you insult me? You have finally turned into a mature kid.

Albert tsked then turned away from him as he stood up from the chair.

Albert: Whatever!

Albert then marches his way towards the front door while he kicks a desk on his way out then slams the door and left

Albert: FUCK! _-punches a tree with powers active cause the tree to fall down on the right-__  
_  
Simuna's POV

After that sudden burst of anger. Simuna sighs and leans back onto his chair while he rubs his eyes with his right hand to clear up his mind for a bit.

As for Luffy and Zoro. They watched the whole thing happened, then they turned to the Simuna.

Zoro: Well... That's something. You really did make him angry this time. Huh?

Simuna: Yeah, But it's nothing to worry about, though. He's just acting like a mature brat...

Zoro: Is that so?

Zoro turns to the door while Luffy slowly chews his food then swallows afterward

Luffy: Hey Hunter Guy.

Simuna and Zoro turns to Luffy

Luffy: I want to ask you something.

Simuna: What is it you have in mind?

Luffy: You never told me that Albert ate a Devil Fruit. His powers were so awesome.

Zoro: Yeah, and they were quite incredible if you ask me...

Simuna stayed silent for a bit... Until

Simuna: No... Albert's powers aren't from a Devil Fruit, In fact. It never came from a Devil Fruit in the first place.

Luffy gaped at this while Zoro had widened his eyes in complete scope when the truth was revealed to them.

Zoro: What do you mean? it wasn't from a Devil Fruit?

Simuna sighs again and grabbed his glass of sake.

Simuna: Maybe I should tell you about this...

**Flashback... (During Flashbacks, Narrator's Dialogues are Italic)**

Simuna:_ A few years ago. While I was training him about a few fighting lessons. We were sparring with each other and let's just say... He was giving his all in the match._

Simuna was currently on the defensive while Albert was on the offensive.

Simuna(Past): That's it! And don't forget.

Albert was about to land a punch But was easily blocked while Simuna performs a leg sweep, knocking Albert down to the ground back first.

Simuna(Past): To always watch your feet

Albert groans in pain and starts to get up from the ground while Simuna stood there and watched.

Simuna: _The training session went well... Until it happened_

Albert sudden sensed someone hidden near the bushes to their right side and at that very moment, he heard a click which resembles a rifle's hammer being pulled backward

Albert instantly found the location of that person and saw him aiming at Simuna. He quickly rose up from the ground, went towards him and transformed his right arm into a shield to block the bullet.

Simuna was surprised and startled by this. But that didn't stop him from pulling out his rifle and shooting the assailant of the assassination by the shoulder then he knocked him out by smashing the rifle's stock towards the man's face.

After the failed attempted assassination, he went to Albert who was reverting the shield he made back into an original arm.

Simuna: When I saw how his arm turned into some sort of shield. What comes next proves he wasn't normal

The Day after the assassination attempt. Simuna and Albert are currently on the nearest cliff of the island where the fall goes all the way down to the ocean.

Albert(Past): Okay... What do you want me to do here?

Simuna then points at the cliff while he focuses his eyes on him.

Simuna(Past): Jump off the cliff and climb your way back here afterward.

Albert raises one of his eyebrows in curiosity

Albert(Past): Why?

Simuna(Past): I'll tell you once you get back here or I save you from drowning. Now go.

Albert groans with irritation while he takes a few steps back to get running start, jumps off the cliff and dives towards the sea.

Simuna then went to the ledge and sat down while he looks down and waited.

After a few seconds later, Albert pops up from the water which got Simuna by surprise.

Albert then swims his way towards the front of the cliff and started climbing his way back up to Simuna.

But then another unexpected encounter caught Simuna by surprise once again

While Albert was struggling from the climb. He activates his powers again and transformed his fingers into sharp claws that strengthens his grip and able to climb faster than regular climbers could.

After reaching the top. Albert was huffing out a few breaths after the usage of his powers and glances at Simuna.

Albert(Past): So what lesson did I learn today?

Simuna(Past): Nothing...

Albert(Past): Then why did you make me jump off a cliff

Simuna(Past): To prove if you've eaten a devil fruit.

Albert(Past):... What?

Simuna(Past): You heard me.

Albert didn't realize he activated his powers earlier but now he remembers.

Albert(Past): Oh... I get it.

Simuna(Past): Mind telling me about that?

Albert didn't have any other choice any other way. He explained the background of his Powers with a short and understandable explanation and Simuna understood every last detail from the beginning to the end.

Simuna(Past): I see...

Albert looks away from him and gazes at the direction of the sea.

**End of Flashback**

Simuna: After that, I trained him twice as more to improve his powers and himself. It all went well in the long run, and when the time had passed I knew he was ready but I decided to let him do whatever he pleases and now you see want he has become today.

Luffy and Zoro were silent at the end of the story since they couldn't believe that Albert is somewhat different than Devil Fruit Users. In fact, He was different than anyone who has ever existed.

Zoro: Okay, That's just-

Zoro was cut off from his sentence thanks to Luffy block him with a grin on his face and stars in his eyes.

Luffy: AWESOME!

Simuna sweatdrops from this while Zoro groans in irritation and pops his head to his side

Simuna: I guess you're right about that... And Luffy, I also overheard your conservation about making the kid become your crewmate earlier?

Luffy: What about it?

Simuna: Do me a favor and take him with you, I'm fully aware of his refusal to your request. But If you still want him to join you. I'll let you take him on my behalf. Is that alright with you?

Luffy stayed silent at that while Zoro stares at Luffy who seems to be waiting for his answer... Until he gave a surprising answer

Luffy: No Thanks, We're good.

Simuna widens his eyes at that while Zoro gapes at him

Zoro: What the hell, Luffy! First, you want him to join and now you're not?! What made you change your mind all of a sudden

Luffy: Because If he wants to stay, Then he'll stay. Besides, I don't want to force him to join our crew, you know.

Simuna made a closed eye smile and shook his a few times with his arm crossed to each other

Simuna: I see... So you prefer to let people decide if they want to join your crew or not. You're quite Captain, Are you Monkey D. Luffy?

Luffy chuckles sheepishly while Zoro looks away from him with a look of disappointment but his Decision was already clear

Luffy: But anyway, Can you tell more about him. I need to know more about him

Simuna: _-chuckles- _Alright.

Luffy then sat down the couch next to Zoro while Simuna started telling them about the years of Training Albert had been doing

**Meanwhile, At the front door...**

Albert was leaning by the wall next to the front door with his eyes shadowed. Having heard of everything Simuna has said to the pirates and kept telling stories about his training with SImuna

He then slides himself down until he sat down to the floor with his right knee up to his chest and his other lying down on the floor.

Then Albert reaches out for something inside the left pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small picture.

The picture he was holding was him and Simuna together from eight years ago. Simuna grins at the camera with his right hand placed on Albert's hair and his other hand holding his rifle like cane

Albert on the other hand. He was next to Simuna with his rifle behind his back, arms crossed to each other and lastly, he wasn't smiling in the picture. He simply had a blank expression while he glances at Simuna with both of his eyes.

He gazes at the picture for a few seconds then puts it down and anxiously sighs then looks up for a bit

Albert: ...asshole

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter. If you have any thoughts on this. Feel free to leave a review**

**Also in the next chapter, That's where Albert finally joins the crew and Actual Series begins. And since The Orange Town Arc is Next, I have a surprise to all of you that will have to wait once I get there**

**Now it's time to reply to the Last Chapter's Reviews**

**OnePieceFanBoy: I appreciated that you liked the team attack of Albert and Luffy. And as for Albert's Position, You'll find out very soon...**

**Jack Conrad: You're Welcome**

**Kjack223: Thanks for the compliment about the OC Team Attack, Man.**

**JediMasterChris1: And Buggy comes next**

**Anyways, The Next Chapter will be posted soon. So Stay tuned guys**

**This is the Crescent Rider, And I'll see you guys next time**

_**Current Status of the Story Today -**_

_**Views: 3978**_

_**Favorites: 50 (Thank you guys for adding this story in your favorites list and I promise I'll keep up the good work in the future)**_

_**Follows: 66 **_


	9. Chapter 8

**So the Arc is about to come to an end, Huh? But hey, At least The Orange Town Arc is up next.**

**And by the way, I should tell you I managed to finish this chapter in two days which surprised me since this was the first time I managed to finish a chapter in a short amount time**

**But even if this was done in a short amount of time, I'll work on the next chapter I'm also going to edit some of my chapters because I feel like changing a few things in them**

**Anyway, that's all for now and Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Choice is Made! So Long Crimson Guardian!

After hearing everything Simuna has told to them. He decided not to enter the house. Instead, He simply sat on the floor the entire time and sat there for a while... But in his mind, He felt like Hours have passed instead of seconds

But still, he stood there and waited for it to pass

**A few seconds later...**

A villager was walking his way towards the house but stopped in his tracks when he saw Albert standing next to the door with both hands inside his pockets.

Albert noticed the Villager as well and raises his index finger to his mouth.

The villager was confused by this but decided to do to want he was told and went towards the door.

**Simuna's POV**

Simuna was simply having a simple conversation with Luffy and Zoro about the training he gave to Albert for the past few years. Until he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door

Simuna: Who could that be?

Simuna stands up from the couch and went to door then slight opens the door, only to see a village outside

Simuna: What seems to be the problem?

Villager: The Marines are coming.

Simuna: Marines? Well, they sure know how to take their time in their job.

Luffy: Did you say, Marines?

Simuna turns his head to Luffy.

Simuna: Yes, the villagers called them yesterday to arrest Taiga and his gang and If I were you, I'd leave the island before the Marines dock their ship by the pier.

Zoro: You're right and We better leave before they see us and apprehend us because we're pirates.

Simuna: I should tell you this though, Yesterday I moved your boat to the south part of the island. That way, you two can leave without being seen

Luffy: Why, Thanks, Hunter Guy!

Simuna: Don't mention it, After all. I'm just returning the favor that's all.

Zoro: Alright then, Let's go before the Marines dock their ship.

Luffy: Right!

Luffy and Zoro then stood up, grabbed their stuff and headed out the door while Simuna follows them from behind.

The pirates were about to head out... Until

Albert: Wait...

Luffy and Zoro stopped and turned to Albert who was still standing next to the door.

Albert: Before you go, I have four questions I want to ask you. Is that alright, Luffy?

Luffy stayed silent but decided to let him ask anyway.

Luffy: Alright.

Albert: First question, When you wanted to fulfill your dream of becoming the King of the Pirates. You will have to live the life of a criminal just to sail the seas for it and abandon everything you loved on your home island. Were you sure about your decision?

Luffy: Yeah, Because I made a promise to certain someone

Albert: Okay then, Second question. When other pirates or criminals suddenly insult your dream because it was nothing more but a foolish and impossible dream. Will you do fight them even if their stronger, faster and/or smarter than you?

Luffy: Yeah! Just like how I beat up that Stream Guy for insulting my Dream!

Albert: Honest answers, I like that. The third question _-reaches out for a folded paper inside his coat pocket-_ What do you think of this?

Luffy takes the folded paper and started unfolding the paper. Once the paper was unfolded, It surprised him and Zoro too looked at the paper and was surprised as well.

The paper Luffy was holding was a wanted poster with someone hidden within the woods with a rifle pointing at the camera and scarlet eyes showing in the darkness.

The Descriptions of the Wanted Poster is: (Wanted Poster Titles and Bounties are Centered and Bold.)

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**THE RED DEVIL**

**25,000,000 Berries**

Zoro: No Way. you have a Bounty on your head?

Albert nods to them

Albert: Yes, and the reason why I have a bounty on my head. Is because I not only fight Pirates. I also fight the Marines as well. Because I don't have a sheer of respect to the World Government and due to this. I was given a Bounty and was called a Vigilante to their so-called "Absolute Justice."

Zoro was surprised by how Albert disrespects the world government. While Luffy gets their attention by being impressed just by looking at Albert's Wanted Poster

Luffy: You have a Bounty?! That's so awesome!

Albert and Zoro looked at him and sweatdropped at this since Luffy is practically a native child despite being a pirate

Luffy was impressed for a moment... Until he realized something unusual and turned to Albert

Luffy: But anyway, Why are you showing this to me?

Albert looks at him with a calm yet serious look on his face

Albert: It's come with the Last Question I'm about to ask you.

Luffy was now prepared to hear out Albert's last question while Zoro did the same as well as Simuna who standing near the open door staring at the three.

Albert: ... Despite the Bounty, I have today... _-breaths in then huffs out-_ Will you accept me in your crew?

Luffy and Zoro gape a little with their eyes widen in surprise while Simuna suddenly smiles when Albert finally asks Luffy to let him sail the seas with him.

Luffy was a silence for a few seconds then grins and jumps with excitement.

Luffy: Alright! WELCOME TO THE CREW!

Albert smiles at that and turns to Zoro who seems to be smirking at him

Albert: Is he always like this?

Zoro: Yeah, But You'll get used to it, though.

Albert: Hey, Zoro.

Zoro turns to him with one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity

Albert: Sorry about insulting you, yesterday. I take it all back.

Zoro looks away while smirks and arms crossed to each other.

Zoro: Alright... I'll also take back what I said about you as well, But anyway. Welcome to the Crew.

Albert nods at this while he paid no attention to Joyful Luffy

Simuna: So you've finally joined them?

Albert turns to him

Albert: Aren't you happy about this?

Simuna: Not really, I don't care if you stay or go.

Albert: Geez, I'd love to stay a little longer, But unfortunately you wanted me gone. So there you go.

Simuna closed his eyes, crossed his arms together and tilts his head down. But to himself, He's happy about Albert's decision to leave

After that, Albert turns to the pair

Albert: Can you guys go to your boat for a few minutes? Do I need to pack up my things before I leave this island?

Luffy: Sure! We can wait!

**A few minutes later, In Albert's Room**

After packing up everything he needed for his voyage, he looks around the room one last time and recalls the days of his training and time he had spent in the house

**Flashback**

Simuna was showing Albert everything inside the house including his room.

Simuna(Past): From now on, This is where you'll be sleeping. It's not much, but it's the only thing I got for you.

The room only consisted of a single bed with a window while the rest of the room is nothing more but a large and empty space

Albert(Past): It's alright, I think I can manage somehow.

**End of Flashback**

After recalling the first time he was shown to his room. He then leaves the room and gently closes the door while he sighs after he had closed the door.

Then he looks around from the living room to the dining room and recalls everything he had done during the past few years... including the first day of training

**Another Flashback**

Albert woke up and went outside his room only to see Simuna standing in front of him with his arms crossed to each together.

Simuna(Past): Morning Kid, Today is your first day of training. We start after breakfast, then continue until lunch and finally train until dinner.

Albert(Past): Sounds fair...

Simuna(Past): And each time you screw up in training, You drop on the ground and give me twenty-five pushups. Screw the push-up, Then you start over until you reach twenty-five push-ups.

Albert(Past): Seriously?

Simuna(Past): You"ve agreed to my terms, So there's no getting out of it, Kid.

Albert groans in irritation but decided to suck it up and let it be since he DID agree to his terms after all

**End of Flashback**

The Training Simuna gave to him from the past were difficult for both mind and body.

Simuna made him run all the way around the island to increase his speed without the usage of his powers.

Then Simuna gave a few fighting lessons to Albert. That involves in Disarming weapons from enemies, Using firearms in both firefights and close counters, a few hands to hand combat lessons along with a few kickboxing lessons. Which always leads to Albert getting beaten by Simuna in every lesson. But he started improved when Albert started practicing.

And there was this one time, Where Simuna told Albert to hunt down a deer while staying in one spot for the entire time. And when he misses his target or the deer suddenly sees him. He is told not to pursue the deer and wait for the next one, which took him an entire week to accomplish since the position he was told to stay was the place where deer hardly show up due to lack of an open field for them to eat grass.

But at the end of every lesson, Simuna always told Albert the point of the lesson or task and Albert was both irritated and impressed since every lesson is both painful and educational at the same time

After clearing his thoughts on these moments, He sighs for the tenth time and finally leaves the house and was prepared to leave everything had done to protect the village including leaving his past behind and move on to the present.

**One Hour Later...**

Luffy was to feel impatient while Zoro simply sat down on the boat with his eyes closed and Simuna drinking some sake from his flask he brought with him. (The Flask wasn't shown in any of the previous chapters until now and for a good reason.)

Luffy: What's taking him so long?

Simuna: Don't worry, He'll be here...

Luffy: How do you know?

Simuna took a sip in his flask.

Simuna: Because he isn't the type of guy who would break a promise to someone...

On cue, Albert shows up carrying his backpack and his rifle strapped on his left shoulder

Simuna leans towards Luffy.

Simuna: Told you...

Albert then slowly walks his way towards the boat while he passes Simuna without even giving him a sideways glance. After a few moments later, Albert stops and places his bag on the ship

Albert: Let's go now...

Luffy: Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?

Albert smiled and reassured him.

Albert: Don't worry he can take care of himself.

Albert was about to step in the boat... Until Simuna turns to the three with a smile on his face

Simuna: Hey, Albert!

Albert became stiff as a statue with his a shocked look in his eyes and mouth open... Why? Because Simuna always called him by the word "kid" during the past years he was with him... And now he called him by his real name for the first time in the past years he was with him and that time was now...

Simuna: Good luck out there!

Albert then closed his mouth and started to frown. Next, he clenches both of his hands with veins showing up and started to grit his teeth while his frown becomes a glare.

First was being called out by his first name then he gives a message which meant he cared despite the harsh and irritating training he had given him. He still cared for him, even though his years living with him were rougher than training.

Albert: asshole...

Albert then puts his foot down and instantly turns to Simuna without changing his eye color to him. Instead, It was just a glare with his regular grey eyes at Simuna.

Albert: ASSHOOOOLLLLEEE!

Simuna was still smiling at him even though Albert yelled at him with an insult. But then, Something caught his attention; something he hasn't seen for the first time

A teardrop fell on the ground and revealed that Albert suddenly started crying while he tries to wipe off the tears with his right arm.

Albert: thank you...

Simuna kept on smiling as Albert continued

Albert: Thank you *hic* for everything you've done for me...

Simuna nodded at him while Albert continued wiping off his tears of joy. Of course, Luffy stared at Albert with a smile on his face as well.

After that tendering moment. Albert finally stopped crying and boarded the ship while he gave one last look at Simuna with a smile on his face.

Albert: _Goodbye...__ Simuna, I hope we'll meet again soon..._

As the boat started to sail away, Luffy was waving at Simuna with both arms while Albert simply stared at him while he waves with left arm for a moment.

**A few minutes later...**

The boat was gone... Simuna was sitting down on the ground at the same place he was standing on and stared at the ocean for a moment. Until someone approaches him from behind

Village Mayor: So he left, Huh?

Simuna turns to his right and saw the village mayor standing behind him. But turned back to the direction of the sea

Simuna: Of course, he did. I can't keep him here forever, you know?

Village Mayor chuckled for a bit and stared at the same direction as well

Village Mayor: You know, He told everything about leaving this island, and I told the villagers as well which made the villagers feel a little concerned since he was the protector of this island. So... What will you do to fix this issue?

Simuna: I'll leave this island for a moment and call in a favor to an old friend to handle this issue. That way you have nothing to worry about anymore...

Village Mayor: I suppose, But are you sure about this? I mean leaving the island would surely leave this island completely unguarded.

Simuna: I'll damage the marine's ship and destroy their lifeboats and communication to ensure their stay on this island. After that, I'll head out at sea to meet with him.

Village Mayor: That may be risky, but I'm sure a guy like you could pull it off. Anyway, I'll help you out on this by asking the villagers to help you, if you want?

Simuna: Don't get your people involved in this Mayor. I can take care of this myself.

Village Mayor: -chuckles- I know you can...

After that conversation, The Mayor then left Simuna and went back to the village while Simuna drinks up the last of his sake and stared at the flask for a bit while he recalls his first encounter with Luffy.

**Flashback**

Simuna(Past): Are you willing to risk your life to fulfill your dream?

Luffy grins with Self-Confidence

Luffy(Past): Yeah and If I'm willing to risk himself for my dream, Then I do it without a second thought...

**End of Flashback**

After recalling his encounter with Luffy, he smiles and turns his flask to look at the back of it.

Simuna: During the years of bounty hunting, I have never seen a Pirate whose willing to die to accomplish a dream he wants to fulfill... And now I have.

He then turns his flask and smiles at it.

Simuna: So tell me, Old Friend? Is this the pirate you told me about? Cause if he's the one... Then you've made the right choice. Wouldn't you agree?

The Flask he was holding has a jolly roger applied at the back. And the jolly roger was none other than the world's most strongest Pirate Crew that has ever existed. The Pirate Crew is known as... The Roger Pirates.

Simuna: Shanks?

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**That's it for this Arc! What do you think?**

**If you want to give your opinion about it, Then feel free give your review. I don't mind**

**as for the next Arc of the series, I need your help for a bit**

**Every time I end each arc of the original series, I need you guys to help me out by voting on what's the best way for the story to progress**

**So here's the first question to vote for: When Albert encounters the Buggy Pirates. Should I add an OC Enemy for him to fight or Not?**

**If you want to vote for an answer, What I want for you guys to do is PM me your answer and I'll read your answer (Note: DON'T Put it in the reviews. If you do, It doesn't count**

**And anyway. It's time to reply to reviews from the last Chapter (It's only one for today, but I'll add more when you guys give your reviews about the chapter)**

**JokerAka: Thanks, You're support is greatly appreciated**

**Anyway that's all for now, I hope you've enjoyed the Arc including today's Chapter and lastly Stay tuned in the Next Chapter**

_**Current Status of the Story Today -**_

_**Views: 4383 (4000 thousand Views. I greatly appreciate this, guys)**_

_**Favorites: 54**_

_**Follows: 68 **_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, Crescent Rider Here. And I'm here to tell you about Albert's Position in Straw Hat Pirates**

**Albert not only carries one role. But Three Roles in Crew**

**The First Role he's taking is mainly the Ship's Chronicler. Because of his dream and writing down his experience with the crew along with writing and reading history is also part of his main role**

**The Second Role he's taking is the Ship's Gunslinger. Why? It's simple, The Rifle he holds is also used in gunfights and I'm planning on giving him a new gun for a secondary weapon when the time is right.**

**And his Last Role in the crew is the Second Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates. This role was something I discovered while I was researching the positions of Pirates in the One Piece Version of Pirate Crews and discovered that. for some reason, This role is either given to Navigators or Third Member who joins the crew. And since Albert is the third person who joined the crew, I've decided to give him this role to make more sense since the second mate is also considered the Third Strongest Member of the Crew.**

**But anyway, that's it for his position in the crew and enjoy the Chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Out at Sea! A Figure from a Past **

The boat was sailing for a day ever since The Straw Hat Pirates left Albert's Previous Home Island.

Of Course, Luffy was happy with Albert joining his crew... But for him, Let's just say he's somewhat having regrets with his decision

Albert: So let me get this straight. You have no idea where we're going, Don't you?

Luffy: Yeah, and I don't think we'll be able to reach land so soon

Albert groans in irritation since he picked an idiot to be his captain.

Albert: Seriously, If you wanted to be the King of the Pirates. You should have at least learned how to navigate a little instead of drifting off to the sea!

Luffy ignored this and gave another question.

Luffy: Do you know how to navigate, Al?

(Al is a nickname given by Luffy while they were sailing out at sea because he wanted to try a shorter name instead of his first name and Albert didn't object to the idea)

Albert: Uh, Hello! I was defending the island for eight years? I may know the directions of a compass, but it doesn't mean I know where we're going!

Luffy: Oh, okay.

Albert hits his forehead with his right hand when he sits down to relax for a bit. But first, he turns to Zoro who was sitting down with his swords laying on his shoulder

Albert: So... We're simply going to have to wait for something to happen?

Zoro: I guess Since Luffy doesn't know where we're going. Means it's the only thing we can do right now?

Albert: What about you? You're a bounty hunter, Right? Surely you know where you're going.

Zoro: As I said before, I never recalled myself being called a bounty hunter _-Looks up to the sky-_ I simply sail the open seas in search of a single man, but I couldn't get back to my village. And with that, I had no choice but to hunt down pirates ships for a living, That's all.

Albert: ...WOW, I'm stuck with two people who don't even know their going.

Luffy: Yeah, He's lost too.

Zoro: Hey, Don't blame this on me!

With Zoro's sudden stomp, The boat began to rock and Luffy's hat flew off his head, But Albert grabs the hat before I could fly upwards the ship's mast.

Albert: You need to be careful with this, Luffy. Otherwise, You'll be losing this hat for sure...

Luffy grabs his hat back then puts it on and smiles

Luffy: Thanks, Al.

Albert: Don't mention it. But anyway, I want to ask you something.

Luffy then at attention to what he was about to ask

Albert: When you said, "You made a promise to certain someone." Do you refer to the person who once owned that hat?

Luffy places his hand on his straw hat and smiles.

Luffy: Yep!

Albert: Do you know the name?

Luffy: Yeah! He's also my idol. A Pirate named Shanks

Albert's eyes twitched when the owner's name was revealed.

Albert: Shanks? As in, Red-Haired Shanks? Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates?

Luffy: That's him alright, Do you know him?

Albert: No, But I've heard of him from Simuna and a few villagers back at the island. Red-Haired Shanks is considered one of the most notorious pirates known to the world government. But despite being a notorious pirate to the government, He was also considered as a dangerous threat to face due to his reputation in the Grand Line. No one, not even the Marines could face him or his crew.

Luffy: You sure know a lot, Al?

Albert: When it comes to history, I intend to read a book or read the newspaper to keep myself informed of any news being reported today. It's a hobby of mine, but it's also training for me as well.

Luffy: What does that mean?

Albert made an unimpressed look on his face since Luffy can be unaware of his lack of intelligence and carefree attitude.

Albert: Knowledge is Key, You Idiot. The more I learn the stronger I become.

Luffy: But I thought your powers made you strong?

Albert: **_Devil's Blood_** is a different story. Its powers are different than the knowledge I possess. But when you put them together...

When Albert stopped talking, Luffy became curious and leans forward to him... But gets flicked by Albert on the forehead

A few seconds later. Luffy suddenly felt the pain despite being made out of rubber and started squirming around in pain.

Luffy: HEY! I shouldn't feel that I'm made out of rubber!

Zoro was surprised when Albert was able to hurt Luffy just by flicking on his forehead while Albert on the other hand. He simply smirked while he deactivates his powers once more.

Albert: I can be a force to be a trifled with...

Zoro: Unbelievable. First, you're still able to swim, and now you're able to hurt Devil Fruit Users like Luffy?

Albert: Yes, But even though I'm capable of surpassing the Defenses of a Devil Fruit User with this power, Some Devil Fruits Users can put up a fight when hand to hand combat is involved. One time, A Pirate with a Devil Fruit came to the island and it took me a few days to beat him to the dirt

Luffy: Was he strong?

Albert: Huh? Yeah, he was strong. But I somehow managed to beat him, though...

Luffy: Okay, _-stares at the sea for a bit-_ Do you think we'll be able to reach the Grand Line?

Albert: In this current state. No, I don't think so. But first, We need to rally a crew, get a larger ship that this boat and hopefully we'll be able to reach or maybe even survive the Grand Line once we've done these things.

Luffy: Good point. We need a lot of meat before we reach to the Grand Line, first.

A tick mark appears behind Albert's head.

Albert: Is food the only thing you ever think of?

Luffy sheepishly chuckles for a bit while Albert then sat down and rests his eyes for a bit.

While he was resting his eyes for a bit. He suddenly gets a recollection from his past...

Everything around him was dark, and he was feeling a very tired that his eyelids were about to close. But then there was light with a single silhouette standing at the distance

Albert: What the?

The silhouette was small which resembles a child and he tried to get the full image of the person he was looking at... But he couldn't see the face because he was staring at the back of the silhouette and he wasn't sure who it was. But after a few seconds later, everything went dark...

Albert started waking up and was rubbing eyes to clear up his mind for a bit.

Zoro: You okay?

Albert: Yeah... How long was I asleep?

Zoro: Five minutes.

Albert sighs then lie his head against the mast while Zoro kept staring at him.

Zoro: Did you dream or something?

Albert: I think so, But some for reason. I don't think it was a dream, I think... I saw someone who was once close to me. Someone, I haven't seen eight years ago.

Zoro: Really?

Albert: Maybe...

Zoro was a little curious by this but decided to shrug it off of him and looks up and saw something flying above them

Zoro: Hey, look. A bird.

Luffy and Albert look up as well and saw the bird. Then Luffy gets an idea.

Luffy: Hey I know! Let's eat it!

Albert: Eat it? How do you propose we catch it?

Luffy: That's easy! _**GUM-GUM!**_

When Albert saw Luffy grabbing the mast. He knew what he was about to do.

Albert: Hey, Wait!

Luffy: **_ROCKET!_**

Too late. Luffy has already launched himself straight up to the bird. Leaving Albert and Zoro on the boat to watch him go straight for the bird

Albert: Great, But even if he did somehow manage to catch it. Who's going to cook it?

Zoro shrugged his shoulders

Zoro: I don't know?.

After Luffy finally had reached the bird, He suddenly yelped in the air.

Zoro: Hm?

Albert: What the?

In Luffy's POV, His plan backfired on him and the bird caught his head with its beak as it continues to fly off to the distance of the ship

Luffy: AHHHHH! HELP ME!

Albert and Zoro didn't hesitate to pick up the oars and started paddling the boat at high speed while they kept their eyes on him.

Zoro: You moron! What the hell is going on now?!

Albert: Just when I told him to wait, He never listens!

While they were paddling the ship as fast as they could. Three men floating at sea saw the boat as it gets closer to them.

One of the men: Hey! You there, STOP! MAN OVERBOARD! STOP! MAN OVERBOARD!

Albert: Zoro, Shipwreckers at 12 O' Clock!

Zoro: Seriously?! At a time like this?! -to the Shipwreckers- We can't stop! You're just going to have to jump in!

The Shipwreckers winced as the boat closes in on them. But somehow managed to grab on and board the ship

Zoro: I gotta say, I'm impressed you've managed to make it on board.

Albert: I have to agree.

The three Shipwreckers: ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO KILL US?!

Then one of the Shipwreckers pulls out a sword and at the pair.

Shipwrecker 1: Stop the boat. The three of us are members of Buggy the Clown's Pirate crew, This boat is ours now.

Albert and Zoro turns to them with a glare

Albert and Zoro: Huh?

... The fight ended in three seconds...

Albert: Well, that was pathetic, Don't think Zoro?

Zoro: I agree.

Buggy Pirate 1: Wait. Your name is Zoro?

Zoro: Yeah, And what of it?

With this realization, they began to whimper in fear.

Albert: Hey Idiots, This boat isn't going to move by itself. Do you know?

With this. Two of them then started paddling the ship while the one with the sword sat down in the middle. All three were nervously chuckling while Albert and Zoro kept an eye on them.

Buggy Pirate 1: I'm sorry, We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro.

All Three Pirates: Please forgive us!

Zoro: Thanks to you three. We lost our friend. So keep just paddling.

All Three Pirates: Yes Sir!

Zoro: Knowing Luffy, He'll probably do something once he spots land.

Albert: Assuming he's still alive that is...

Zoro didn't reply to that since he wasn't worried about Luffy's well being. He simply looked at the sky while the three beaten up pirates kept on rowing... Until Albert and Zoro started overhearing their conversation between the three pirates

Buggy Pirate 1: So... Any idea about what we're going to do now?

Buggy Pirate 2: Good Question, If Buggy finds out a girl stole, our boat and our treasure. We're history.

Buggy Pirate 3: I know...

Zoro: Huh? So who is this Buggy guy?

Buggy Pirate 2: You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?

Zoro: Nope _-turns to Albert-_ What about you, Albert. Do you know him?

Albert: Yeah, I heard of him. Buggy the Clown, A pirate with a 15 Million Berri bounty on his head and He's the Captain of the Buggy Pirates. I've also heard he ate a Devil Fruit, But I don't have the slights clue about his Devil Fruit, though.

Zoro smirks a little

Zoro: 15 Million Berri? For bounty like that, it seems yours is much higher than his, Don't you think?

The Pirate Trio heard this and turned to Albert who chuckling to himself.

Buggy Pirate 1: Wait, you have a bounty on you?

Albert: Yeah, And the bounty on my head is 10 million berries more than your captain.

Buggy Pirate 2: 25 Million! Then that means?!

All Three Pirates: YOU'RE THE RED DEVIL!

Albert: That's right. And you three best behave, Otherwise... _-shows his Scarlet eyes to them-_ I'll teach all a lesson you will never forget.

The Pirates whimpers in fear and kept on paddling while Zoro was impressed by this and smirks while Albert keeps a close eye on the three.

**A Few Minutes later...**

They finally reached an island, and they saw a ship with a Buggy's Jolly Roger on the flag docked at the right side of the pier.

Albert: Looks like we've finally reached an island

Zoro: Guess so...

After they have docked their boat next to the pier. Albert and Zoro went off the boat along with the other three pirates they were with.

Zoro: What should we do next?

Albert: It's either we find Luffy or find a new captain.

Albert and Zoro looked around and saw an abandoned village without a soul in sight and was awfully quiet... Until an explosion caught the attention of the two.

Zoro: That was one heck of an explosion.

Buggy Pirate 3: It must be one of the Captain's beloved Buggy Balls?

Zoro: Buggy Balls?

Albert: That's one stupid name if you ask me.

Buggy Pirate 2: Don't underestimate his cannonballs though, One shot is enough to destroy a series of buildings.

Zoro: Alright then, So what's the plan?

Zoro turns to Albert who was staring at the direction of the cannon fire

Albert: You go there and check it out. If someone tries to kill you, you know what to do.

Zoro: What will you do?

Albert: I'll go to some tall building where I can watch you. If something bad happens to you, I'll come to you.

Zoro: Sounds alright,_ -turns to the three pirates-_ But what about these guys?

Albert turns to the pirates who happen to have nervous looks on their faces

Albert: You three... can stay here or go back to your Captain. But, DON'T gets in our way. Do you hear me?

All Three Pirates: YES SIR!

Albert: Okay, Let's go.

Zoro: Right

With Zoro headed towards the place where the cannon fire occurred, Albert heads towards one of the buildings with a tall advantage point to look out for him

When he finds one, he makes his way towards the top and scopes out the area. Luckily, He saw the positions of the Buggy Pirates due to the tents they've settled in.

Albert: There's Buggy's pirate crew, and it appears that their cheering for something? Guess I'll need to take a closer look then.

Albert then activates his powers and uses it to enable an ability called **_Devil Sight_**. This ability allows him to use his eyes like a telescope and was able to see long distances, Zoom in and out and can be used for identifying people if the face is recognizable.

When he uses this power to zoom in on the Buggy Pirates' tents, he sees a familiar man wearing a straw hat tied inside a cage.

Albert: _Damn it, First he gets carried off by a bird and now he gets trapped in a cage?__ What the hell is wrong with that rubber head of his!_

After seeing Luffy trapped inside the cage, He then puts his attention to Buggy and his Crew wearing circus theme costumes

Albert: _Guess that's Buggy and his Crew... Huh?_

You may all be wondering what caught his attention, am I right? Well, I'll give you the details.

Albert noticed someone who wasn't wearing a circus-themed costume. In fact, SHE wasn't even apart of the crew. But that did not get his attention, but what really caught his attention was that the certain someone he saw happens to wear a white shirt and a mini skirt... But the most noticeable thing about her was her orange hair. From a person, he had never seen for eight years of his life.

Albert:_ ...Nami...?_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Hey guys, Crescent Rider here. And I'm just here to say that the Orange Town Arc has begun!**

**That means Albert gets to see Nami again! Yay! But remembered he may have seen her in the distance but he hasn't approached her yet. So in the next chapter, I'll surprise you guys... **

**But other than that, I'll do my best to impress you guys**

**And now it's time to reply to the Last Chapter's Review**

**OnePieceFanBoy - It's just like Sanji and Zeff. Except Albert calls his an Asshole and thanks to him afterward**

**And yes, I'm looking forward to working with the chapters of this Arc.**

**Jack Conrad - Thanks, I appreciate your opinion about Albert's Bounty.**

**Kjack223 - I glad you liked it, but it gets better as chapters get going**

**JediMasterChris1 - Thanks for the encouragement. Friend**

**And lastly, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one**

_**Current Status of the Story Today -**_

_**Views: 5118 (5000 views make me happy as I make more of this. Thanks guys for reading this story, Even if it's for a moment)**_

_**Favorites: 58**_

_**Follows: 70**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Interference! Buggy Meets the Devil!**

Despite the fact, Nami was seen with the Buggy Pirates he's still keeping an eye on Luffy's imprisonment. but then Luffy started panicking which got Albert confused by this. But found the answer when he saw a cannon aiming right at him in close range.

Albert: _Looks like he's in trouble. Huh?_

But at that exact moment, he sees Nami suddenly trying to stop the cannon from firing by putting out the fuse with her bare hands. And seeing this got Albert a little concerned for her since she had to use both hands to put out a burning fuse.

Then he saw three of Buggy's men jumping towards Nami... But at that moment, Zoro shows up and blocks all three of them with ease

Albert: _Well... At least he made it to them._

He sighs first then he focuses on Zoro. Who happens to be fighting Buggy. The match ended when Zoro was much faster than him, though

Albert: _Huh? That was quick._

But that's what he thought. He suddenly sees Buggy's hand floating in mid-air and stabs Zoro in the back which causes him to go on his knees.

Albert: _Guess I was wrong... So Buggy's Devil Fruit makes him immune to bladed weapons. Now that's a problem for a swordsman like Zoro._

Albert then deactivates his **_Devil's Sight_** and stood up straight.

Albert: _I better get there before Buggy kills him._

With that plan set in motion. He then transfers his powers to both his legs and kneels on the roof he's standing on and jumps from every building he comes across to reach Luffy and the others

**Luffy's POV**

As he saw Zoro getting stabbed at the back by Buggy's dirty foul play. He gets upset by this and frowns at him while Nami is currently worried in the dire situation she is currently in. As for Buggy's crew, they were cheering for their captain when he 'won' against Zoro.

Then Buggy was about to finish Zoro off... Until Luffy's outburst caught Buggy's attention in a bad way

Luffy: Stabbing someone in the back is a cowardly move! You Big Nose!

With this outburst, Buggy's Crew suddenly stopped cheering for their captain. Instead, they gaped at Luffy who just insulted their captain. While Nami was now worried about him since Buggy can be easily be insulted when someone insults his nose.

Nami: You Idiot! Don't say that!

With that Buggy diverts his attentions to Luffy with an angry look on his face

Buggy: What's... that... You said. WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE!

Buggy launches one of his hands with dagger straight into Luffy... Until someone else suddenly shows up by dropping down in the middle, creating a dust cloud upon impact

Buggy: What the?!

Nami: Huh?

As the dust cloud starts to clear up, someone was in the middle of the cloud holding the dagger by the blade.

Albert: Seriously, Luffy. First I see you get carried off by a bird and now you're trapped in a cage? To every pirate, I've faced. You're quite pathetic... But...

Luffy grins when he instantly found out the voice of the person in front of him.

Luffy: Hey! You came!

Once the dust cloud had finally cleared up. Albert was seen sitting down on the floor with a smirk on his face and eyes shadowed by looked down on the ground for a bit.

Albert: That would be rude of me since your my Captain, after all...

Nami widens her eyes when she saw him while Buggy became irritated by this.

Buggy: HEY! Just who the hell are you?!

Albert: Don't worry, I'll tell you who I am. But First, _-firmly grabs Buggy's right wrist-_ You might want to let go of this.

Suddenly Albert's grip tightens on Buggy's wrist, causing him to screech in pain and lets go of the dagger while Albert lets go of his hand and was sent back to reconnect with Buggy's arm.

Then Albert stood up and crushes the blade with his bare hand and drops the broken dagger... Then he shows his eyes which were Scarlet and grins a little bit.

Buggy didn't know who it was... But one of his subordinates focuses on him and suddenly he widens his eyes and screamed in fright which caught the attention of Buggy and his crew.

Buggy: HEY! What the hell is wrong with you?

Buggy Pirate: C-C-C-Captain! I know that guy! That's the man with the Scarlet Eyes and Rifle Strapped on his back! HE'S THE RED DEVIL!

Buggy: Red Devil...? _-Three, Two, One.__ Sudden realization and screams out a well-_ AHHHHHH! Do you mean the guy with a bounty of 25 Million Berries?!

Albert nods a little while kept his grin on his face.

Albert: Yep! That's me. I'm the one and only Red Devil!

The rest of Buggy's crew gaped at the sudden appearance of the man whose bounty was higher than their captain. Nami, however, Was surprised by his bounty and his connection to Luffy.

Nami: _First the Pirate Hunter Zoro and Now the Red Devil himself? How could Luffy have such a guy in his crew?_

Luffy: Hey, Buggy!

Buggy snapped out of his shock and glanced at Luffy.

Luffy: I'm going to kick your ass once I get out of this cage!

Buggy grits his teeth in anger and wanted to kill Luffy himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't because of the Red Devil was standing between him and Luffy.

Meanwhile, Albert turns to Luffy with one eye glancing at him

Albert: Well? What do you want to do now, Luffy?

Luffy was smiling, and Albert stared at this for a moment. But sighs with one eye closed then turns to Zoro

Albert: Hey, Zoro! Get your butt here already!

Zoro: Alright.

Zoro then tries to get up from the ground and but Buggy saw this and suddenly lunges on him instead

Buggy: I don't think so! Time to Die!

Buggy then attacks Zoro with a series of blades slash only for the latter to block the attacks and Zoro tries to slice Buggy again. But Buggy's Devil Fruit Function went active and he easily manages not to get hit by Zoro's sword.

Buggy: I already told you, Your Three sword style will never-

Before Buggy could finish his sentence. Zoro ignored him and went to Luffy and Albert.

Buggy: Hey! Listen when I'm talking to you!

Zoro then turns to Albert

Zoro: What now?

Albert: Help me with this.

Albert grabs one side of the cannon, and Zoro understood what he was going to do and grabbed the other side of the cannon and lift it and aimed it towards Buggy and his Crew. which they began to panic when the cannon aims straight at them

Buggy: AHHH! Crap, the Cannon's pointing at us!

Albert turns to Nami

Albert: Hey! Light the thing. Give them a taste of their own medicine.

Nami: Right! _-grabs the matches, But she glances at Albert for a moment- Why does he look so familiar..._

Buggy: WAIT! The Cannon is still loaded with a special Buggy Ball. I don't want to go out like this! Not by my own bomb!

Too late. Nami lights the fuse and covers her ears.

Buggy: I can't believe you just did that, you ungrateful little girl!

While Buggy was begging to stop the cannon from firing. Zoro was still on the ground with his wound bleed while Albert and Nami covered their ears as the cannon fired straight at Buggy and his crew.

After the explosion, Zoro took the opportunity to stand up and lifts Luffy's cage and tries to get away from the Buggy Pirates with Luffy on tow.

But Zoro struggles from the pain he's feeling from his wound

Albert: _That idiot, If he struggles like that. He'll surely pass out by his wound._

Nami: Hey, I don't think you shouldn't be moving with that injury.

Zoro: Shut up, You're in the way.

Albert: _Yep, He's very Stubborn_

With this Zoro started walking while Albert follows beside him.

After a while, they stop in front of a pet store while Zoro puts down Luffy's Cage and falls on the ground due to his wound.

Albert on the other hand, Sat down on the ground beside Luffy's cage and sighs for a bit

Zoro: What's up with this dog?

Albert turns to the dog and Luffy moves closer to the dog who was sitting in front of a pet food shop and stares at it while he makes up some faces to make the dog move. But it didn't flinch at Luffy's action.

Luffy: Zoro, Al. I think this dog frozen?

Zoro went to a pillar and lies down against the pillar.

Zoro: I don't care about that. He can just sit there for all I care.

Luffy: I wonder if it's dead?

Luffy proceeds to press at the dog on its forehead... Until the dog got irritated and bit Luffy's face which causes him to scream in pain as the dog bites on his face

Albert: Well, You asked if it was dead. And now you've got your answer for it...

Zoro: Luffy! Can you quit goofing off and be serious?!

Zoro then feels a little lightheaded and collapses on the ground while the Dog lets go Luffy.

Luffy: Damn dog...

Zoro: I don't feel so good.

Albert: Then maybe you should have let me carry Luffy's cage when we left Buggy's camp earlier.

Zoro: Shut up...

Albert: _*tsk*Stubborn idiot... __-looks at the dog then looks up at the Pet Food Shop- this dog must be guarding this store? But where's the owner?_

While things went quiet for a while. They suddenly hear footsteps approaching them which belonged to Nami.

Luffy: Oh, Hi Navigator.

Albert turns to Nami while she gets something from her pocket which happens to be the key to Luffy's cage.

Nami: I guess you can have this. After all, You got me away from a sticky situation back there.

Nami then throws the key in front of Luffy's Cage

Luffy: Great! The key to the cage. Did you steal it for me? Thanks, Nami.

Albert's eyes twitched a little, But Nami didn't notice it, though.

Nami: Hey, I only did it, so we can even with each other. So I don't own you anything... Okay?

Luffy: Sure. Thanks!

Luffy then tries to grab the key. But then suddenly grabs the key and ate the key whole

With this. Nami sweatdrops and gapes a little, Zoro had a worried look on his face, Albert's eyes widened in shock because of what he just saw and as for Luffy, he was angry and started strangling the poor dog while he tries to get the key back from the dog.

Then someone approached the four and gets their attention.

Mayor Boodle: HEY! STOP THAT!

Nami and Albert turn to the direction to where the voice came from.

Mayor Boodle: Stop picking on poor Chouchou! Leave him alone!

After that Luffy stops harassing the dog and turns to the man who approached them

Zoro: Who might you be, Old man?

Mayor Boodle: Old Man? Well, I'm the mayor of this town. Now who are you and why are you hurting Chouchou?

Mayor then noticed Zoro's injury.

Mayor Boodle: My, my, That's quite injury you got there. It looks like you people had a run-in with Captain Buggy.

Albert: We did, but as far I could tell. he's the only one who got hurt in the encounter, so far...

Nami looked at him and was trying to figure out who he was... But was interrupted when the Mayor spoke up again

Mayor Boodle: I see, then we need him to get to a doctor.

Albert: No need, I can treat his injury myself. I just need a few bandages, a couple of threads, a clean needle and some disinfectant, so I can treat his wound.

Mayor: I have some in my house. Feel free to use it if you need to.

Albert then stands up and carried Zoro with one arm wrapped behind Albert's neck

Albert: Thanks, I appreciate it.

Mayor Boodle then guides Albert to his house with Zoro on tow. And when he went inside the house. Leaving Nami and Luffy outside

Nami: _Just who is that guy...?_

After they had entered the house, The Mayor placed the items Albert needed to treat Zoro's injury then he left the two alone. Then Albert begins treating Zoro's injury while Zoro winces in pain as the disinfectant was applied to his wound, Albert suturing the wound then Albert applies the bandage onto Zoro's wound to cover up it.

Albert: And done, Now you can sleep it off until the wound heals itself

Zoro: Well, that's good to know...

Albert: Anyway, since I'm done treating the wound. Can you do me a favor?

Zoro turns to Albert with a raised eyebrow on him

**A few minutes later...**

After the treatment, Albert goes out of the house and went to Luffy, Nami and the Mayor.

Luffy: How's Zoro?

Albert: He'll be fine, But If tries to kill himself again. There's no doubt his wound will open up again.

While Luffy was relieved. while Nami went to Albert and pats him by the shoulder.

Nami: Hey, I need to ask you something.

Albert: What is it?

Nami: Do I know you from somewhere?

Albert stayed silent for a bit but decided to reply to her anyway.

Albert: No, But from what I've heard from Luffy. Your name is Nami, Am I correct?

Nami: Guess so, But for some reason. I think I've met you before...

Albert: ... I think you're mistaking me with someone else. I'm afraid...

Nami simply stared at him for a while... But then she backs up and shrugged her shoulders.

Nami: Nah, Whatever. It's not like it's important to me, anyway.

Albert: it's good that you understood... _-lowers his head a little- Sorry Nami..._

Nami: Anyway _-kneels towards the dog while she gently pats its head-_ This dog's name is Chouchou?

Mayor Boodle: Yes...

Luffy chuckles a little and turns to the dog

Luffy: Why is he sitting there like that? He sure is a lazy dog.

Mayor Boodle: He's guarding the store.

Albert: He's guarding the store?

Nami turns to the building behind Chouchou

Nami: Oh, I see. It's a pet food shop.

Mayor Boodle: Yes and this store used to belong to a very close friend of mine...

Albert: What happened to him?

Mayor Boodle: I'm afraid he passed away.

Nami: He died?

Mayor: Yes. _-walks inside the store and came back with a bowl of dog food.__ Then placed in front of Chouchou-_ You see, Three months ago, He was fighting an illness for a very long time. When he passed, I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Chouchou.

Nami: Don't tell me, he's still waiting for his owner to come back?

Albert: I don't think that's the case.

Nami and Luffy turn to Albert who was staring at Chouchou eating the dog food on his bowl. Then back to the Mayor

Mayor Boodle: He's right, though. Chouchou is a smart dog. He probably knows for a while his master isn't coming back.

Nami: Then why is he stays here by the store?

Mayor Boodle: I guess he has a connection to it. It's his treasure, This store is where he and his master lived in for so long and it's the reason why he protects it. I tried to bring him back to my place, but he wouldn't even move a single step away from here.

Albert: Guess Chouchou really does care for his old owner?

Mayor Boodle: I think so...

Albert stares at the dog for a moment then back to the mayor

Albert: _Now that's loyalty..._

After Chouchou finished eating his dog food. He then bites on the bowl, puts it in front of the Mayor's feet, then sat down in front of the store again... Until the bowl started to shake due to heavy footsteps approached them and a roar was heard just a few meters away from them

Nami: Huh? What was that?

Mayor Boodle: IT'S HIM, BEAST TAMER MOHJI! WE GOT RUN! NOW!

While the Mayor panicked and ran off, Nami ran after him while she questions him about the Beast Tamer while Albert simply stares at the direction of the roar.

Albert: He must have been sent by Buggy to finish off Zoro _-turns to Luffy-_ Luffy, I can't break the cage you're in without hurting you. However, I'll be leaving you here for a while and stay by Zoro's side in case he gets found by him. Is that alright?

Luffy: Okay

Albert then went back inside the house, closed the door and decided to wait it out for a while. Even though he could handle whatever Buggy could throw at him

After minutes have passed and what Albert was hearing was the barking and howling of Chouchou. He then went out of them and noticed the store he was guarding bursting into flames. He clenches his fist and frowns just by watching the store fall into ashes.

Albert: _Buggy has done himself this time..._

**After a few moments later.**

Nami and the Mayor came back and saw the remains of the burned store.

Nami: Pirates are always the same. Their nothing more but heartless Bastards who destroy everything that people holds so dear to them without even giving a second thought

Albert glances at Nami then noticed Luffy came back with a box of dog food on his hand and Nami seems to be unaware of this.

Nami: Oh, So you're still alive? You know, I thought that the Lion would have ripped your head off and finished off earlier. But if that Lion did finish you off, then there would be one less pirate in the world! Maybe I should kill you first before you round up a crew and start destroying everything else!

Nami tried to assault Luffy But was being held back by Mayor Boodle while he tries to calm her down. But Nami continued to discriminate Luffy for believing that he caused the fire that burned Chouchou's home. Until a voice rises and caught Nami's attention

Albert: Enough. Blaming him about this won't do any good.

Nami: Why should you care?! After all, Pirates always steal and destroy the things people hold so dear to them!

Albert: I used to believe the same thing too... _-turns to Luffy who sat next to Chouchou-_ Until I met this pirate...

Nami turns to Luffy then her anger fainted away and was now confused a little when she saw Luffy placing the last dog food box he got from the Lion. Then he compliments Chouchou for fighting bravely against the lion for defending the store despite being brutally beaten by the lion.

Chouchou grabs the box and began walking away from Luffy. But stops and barks at Luffy once

Luffy: Thanks. Well, good luck to you too, Doggy.

Chouchou then barks a few times, grabs the box and walked away

Albert felt proud for Luffy's kind heart towards Chouchou and smiled while Nami smiles as well after witnessing Luffy isn't the same as other pirates.

A moment after Chouchou walked away from them. Nami went to Luffy.

Nami: Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier.

Luffy: Nah, It's okay. You've been through a lot of stress lately -stands up and wipes off the dust on his shorts- So it's okay, no need to apologize.

Albert: _Stupid, but Kind-hearted. That's why I follow you for a reason._

Mayor Boodle: I'm pathetic! I witnessed Chouchou and that Little boy fought so bravely yet. I the mayor just watched as Buggy and his despicable crew destroy this village

Luffy, Nami and Albert went to the mayor as he calls himself pathetic for not being able to do anything to protect his beloved village. Nami tries to calm him down, but the mayor then told the story of how he and his villagers built the town and all the hard work they all had to put up to maintain their village. Then the Mayor vows to face Buggy and his crew to protect his beloved village and his beloved citizens even at the cost of his life.

But at that moment. Buggy fires another one of his Special Cannonballs and destroyed a row of buildings once again

The Mayor witnessed his town getting destroyed and kneel on the ground.

Mayor: He'll destroy everything.

Luffy seemed to have panicked, though.

Luffy: AH! Zoro was still sleeping in there!

Mayor Boodle: I'm sure he's dead now.

Luffy: Zoro! Hey, Are you still alive?!

Albert: Nah, if he survived getting stabbed in the back then this is nothing compared to the pain he endured back in my island

Zoro: That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up.

Luffy's worry was relieved and chuckles to sleep Zoro alive.

Zoro: I could've used a few more Zs...

Nami: How did he survive the blast?

Albert: He's basically like a cockroach. No matter how hard you try to get rid of him, he won't die so easily.

Luffy: Alright! You're alive!

While Luffy, Nami and Albert witnessed Zoro's survival against the blast. The Mayor then became furious when Buggy destroys the building of his town.

Mayor Boodle: I refuse to let Buggy get away with this. I won't let this scumbag destroy everything my people worked for these last 40 years, I'm the mayor of this town. I will protect it and its inhabitants, I swear to my dying breath!

The mayor wanted to face Buggy all by himself but was being held back by Nami

Nami: Hey, Stop! You can't defeat Buggy!

Mayor Boodle: Perhaps, but there are some fights you can't run from. Isn't that right?!

Luffy grins at the words of the mayor

Luffy: You said it, old man!

Nami: Hey, Don't encourage him! It's too dangerous for him to fight Buggy.

Mayor turns to Nami with a few tears falling down his eyes

Mayor Boodle: I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS!

Nami was surprised and lets go of the Mayor, then he sprints his way straight towards Buggy's Camp, despite the danger he knows about.

Mayor Boodle: I'M COMING FOR YOU BUGGY THE CLOWN!

Nami: The Mayor was crying...

Luffy: He was? Huh, I didn't notice.

Zoro: And it looks like the party is getting more exciting.

Luffy: _-laughs a little-_ Sure does.

Nami: This is no time for laughter.

Albert: I agree with her, Luffy. If we don't do something about this. there's no doubt, the Mayor will die by Buggy.

Luffy: Don't worry, I'm starting to grow fond of that old man. There's no way I'd let him die.

Zoro then stands up and starts walking.

Zoro: Well in that case.

Nami: You're going to go too? You're wounded!

Albert: No point in stopping him, Nami. The guy cares about his reputation rather than his injuries.

Zoro: He's right, My injury to my reputation is a lot worse than the injury in my gut.

Luffy: Well, If we want to head to the Grand Line. we've got to steal that chart back.

Luffy then turns to Nami

Luffy: So do you want to join my crew? Come on. _-offers a handshake to her-_

Nami: I'll never sick so low to become a pirate _-smirks and slaps his hand away-_ But I suppose we can team up and to achieve a common goal.

Luffy grins a bit while Albert smiles with his eyes closed and shook his head a little.

Albert: _For some reason, I'm getting excited by the minute_

**Meanwhile, Near Buggy's Campsite**

When Luffy and the gang were nearby Buggy's Camp. They saw the Mayor Boodle being strangled by Buggy's hand with his devil fruit.

Albert: Luffy.

Luffy turns to Albert

Albert: Help out the poor old guy, would you?

Luffy grins went towards them, and he separates the Mayor from Buggy's hand.

Buggy: No! Not that Straw Hat Again!

After that Luffy gently puts down the mayor, lets go of Buggy's hand and grin at him

Luffy: Just like what I said earlier, Buggy. I'm here to kick your ass.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter. And you may all be wondering why I decided Albert not telling Nami who he is, despite the resemblance he has when he was just a child?**

**Well... There are a few reasons for this and here's one of them. I wanted to let you all know how Secretive is Albert and even if the answer is a little bit obvious, He's also good at bluffing people even between friends.**

**Next, I counted the numbers of votes and winning vote will be shown in the next chapter**

**And lastly. Orange Arc will be a little short since I want to move onto the next one in a much faster pace. but don't worry, I'll add in a few scenes which will make things interesting in this arc.**

**Anyway, with that done, It's time to reply to the reviews from the last Chapter**

**OnePieceFanBoy: Thanks for noticing. and I hope you liked Albert's and Nami's reunion with each other even though Albert is keeping it as a secret to her**

**Jack Conrad: Well... I hope you liked this reunion even though Nami doesn't know Albert is the Red Devil himself.**

**JediMasterChris1: Yep, and what you saw in this chapter is the moment Nami and Albert meet again. Although I hope you understand the plot I decided to take in this reunion**

**Kjack223: Thanks for the Opinion about Albert's Role, And sorry for ruining your expectation about Nami and Albert's Reunion. But Hey, When I finish writing the Future Chapters. I'll surprise you **

**That's it for the reviews and stay tuned for the Next Chapter of the Red Devil.**

_**Current Status of the Story Today -**_

_**Views: 5830**_

_**Favorites: 61**_

_**Follows: 78**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Pirate Showdown! Straw Hats Vs Buggy Pirates!**

After Luffy prevented Buggy from killing Mayor Boodle. The four of them were standing against Buggy and his men and he's not happy about it. Not even one little bit

When Buggy reconnects his hand back to his arm. He glares at them furiously.

Buggy: Damn you, Straw Hat!

While Luffy, Zoro, Albert, and Nami were focused on Buggy. The Mayor was coughing since he was strangled earlier

Buggy: How dare you! You can't just come here and do things like this to me! I AM CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!

While The Straw hats ignored Buggy's outburst, Nami turns to Zoro and Albert

Nami: Listen to me, All I want to get is the chart of the Grand Line and the Treasure they have. Then I'm outta here

Zoro: Yeah, We got it.

Albert: But you might have to wait for the right time to sneak in since Buggy and his men are still focused on us.

Meanwhile, The Mayor was kneeling with one kneel and slowly stood up from the ground

Mayor Boodle: Get outta here, Why'd you follow me? You're outsiders.

Albert: Well, Zoro and I were simply following our captain's orders. And since we're here, We are already involved with Buggy and his men.

Mayor Boodle: So what? This is my fight and I should be the one to protect my village. _-grabs his spear and stood straight- _Buggy is my fight!

Then out of nowhere. Luffy grabs the Mayor at the back of his head and slams him towards a wall. which cause Nami to gap her mouth and Albert widens his eyes then facepalms himself

Albert: _Great thinking, You Idiot!_

Nami: What was that for?! Why did you knock out the Mayor?!

Luffy turns to Nami with a simple smile

Luffy: Because.

Zoro: You're right If he were to continue to fight. He would have died. It's probably for the best

Albert: You may be right about that. But knocking him out like that wasn't necessary

Nami: I agree with him.

Albert made a small smile but wasn't seen by anyone. Then he turns his attentions to Luffy who took a few steps forward

Luffy: Here goes...

Luffy takes a deep breath which made Albert a little bit confused by this

Albert: Hey, Luffy. What are you-

Luffy: BIG NOSE!

Buggy and his crew gapped at Luffy's insult since Buggy's can be easily provoked when someone insults his nose. Nami however, became worried by Luffy's action while Albert closes his eyes and sighs while he looks away from Luffy

Albert: _Good Job, Now we can all die together_

After Luffy insulted Buggy's nose. he had a tick mark on his forehead and was pissed off

Buggy: Oh, You damning flashing idiot. I won't stand for this, TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!

With his order, the cannon was now aiming at the four

Nami: Why did you call him that?!

Nami runs off to her left to avoid getting caught in the line of fire while Albert takes a few steps to his right including Zoro who was ordered by Luffy to step back

Albert: _Now what is he up to?_

Luffy: _**GUM-GUM**_

At the same time, Buggy fires a cannonball straight into Luffy. Who breathes a huge amount of air and blocks the cannonball

Luffy: _**BALLOON!**_

Then he bounces the Cannonball straight into Buggy and crew and exploded on contact. While Albert cringes at this then smirks at Luffy

Albert: _Well, There's more to his devil fruit than meets the eye?_

While Albert was a little bit impressed, Nami freaked out by witnessing Luffy's devil fruit power to block Buggy's Cannon Ball

Nami: What the hell are you?!

Zoro: I think you freaked her out

Nami then stood up and confronts with Luffy

Nami: I knew something was weird when you had that fight with that Lion. No Human Being would do what you do, so tell me. What the hell was that inflating thing you did just now?

Luffy: That was the Gum-Gum Balloon

Nami: I don't care what you call it! Just tell me how you did it! What are you some kind of freak?!

Albert: Uh. Guys

Luffy and Nami turns to Albert

Albert: I'd hate to interrupt your argument right now. But we have other problems to deal with.

When Albert points at the direction and saw Buggy standing up while he holds two men with separate hands like a shield

Buggy: How dare you flashily try to do me in.

After that, he drops both of his men to the ground

Nami: Unreal, Using his men a shield

Albert: I agree with you on that one.

A few moments later, One of Buggy's men woke up and stood up from the ground while he looks around his surroundings. Until he saw Luffy and panicked

Mohji: NO! It's you!

Luffy: _-raises his hand with a smile- _Hi!

Mohji: AH! Captain Buggy, We have to be careful. That guy has devil fruit powers. He's a rubber person. I saw it myself!

Buggy: What?

Nami: Rubber person?

Luffy: Yeah _-pull both of his cheeks sideways- _Bleh

This freaked Nami out a little while Albert was unamused by this

Albert: Can you stop that? It's a little creepy.

Then they suddenly hear rubble being removed and two men were standing. One of them was holding up a Mohji's lion-like a shield

Cabaji: How do you plan on responding to this insult? Captain,

Buggy: Oh Cabaji, I don't know I'm too angry to even thought.

?: Then maybe we should give them a great show worth dying for, Captain Buggy. After all, they did try to kill us

Buggy then slight turns his head towards Cabaji's right side and saw one of his crew twirling a cane then stomps it to the ground

Buggy: Well, Not a bad idea. Tejina.

The man known as Tejina was wearing a classic magician's clothes, a top hat, a black cape with the jolly roger imprinted behind it's back and holds a Cane with a handle that resembles a model of a flintlock pistol

Tejina: Why thank you, Captain Buggy.

Meanwhile, Mohji was angry at Cabaji who was still holding his Lion like a shield

Mohji: Put him down, Cabaji! What have you done to my Richie?!

Cabaji: This Cat? I used it to shield myself, I didn't want to get my clothes dirty

Tejina: And it wasn't a bad idea, Cabaji. Good thinking

Cabaji smirks then let go of Richie and Mohji goes to him as he pleads for his lion. When the Lion looks at Cabaji, it suddenly gets scared and hides behind a large rock

Mohji: Richie?!_ -turns to Cabaji- _Damn you! You Bastard!

Mohji tried to swipe at Cabaji. But he effortlessly dodges it and kicks him straight in Luffy while Tejina winces a little but smirks afterward

Mohji: Get out of the way!

Luffy: How about _-kicks Mohji in the side of his face- _out of my way!

With this. Luffy sends his straight into a wall and slides down on the ground and was out cold

Luffy then turns to Buggy, Cabaji, and Tejina

Cabaji: Captain Buggy

Buggy: Yes, Cabaji?

Cabaji: Allow us to repay for their disrespect

Tejina: Yeah! Let us take care of these fools!

Buggy: Alright. But make it a good show for everyone

Cabaji: Understood

Tejina: Whatever you say, Captain.

With that Cabaji gets on his unicycle with a sword in hand while Tejina charges alongside Cabaji with his cane at the ready

Cabaji: You can call me Acrobat Cabaji, Buggy's Chief of Staff

Tejina: And you can call me the Great Tejina, Second Mate of the Buggy Pirates

But before they could close in on Luffy. Zoro stops Cabaji by blocking his sword

Zoro: I'll clash swords with you

Cabaji: It's an honor. Roronoa Zoro, As a swordsman myself I won't throw away the chance to slay you.

**Albert's POV**

Tejina: You're mine! Straw Hat!

Before he could reach Luffy, Albert shoots at Tejina which causes him jumps back as the bullet hits the floor. he looks up and saw Albert holding his rifle with one hand aiming straight at him

Albert: I'm afraid I can't let you get near my captain, So how about you deal with me first.

Tejina: Well, This is something. I get to fight the Red Devil himself. I should be honored, After all, killing you will make the Reputation of the Buggy Pirates reach sky-high once the I'm through with you

Albert lowers his rifle and frowns at him

Albert: Alright then, Let's see what you have.

Tejina: Sure! _-holds his cane sideways and unsheathes a sword from it- _Now you will witness the great Magician known as Tejina!

Albert: _The cane was a hidden sword? How convenient._

Tejina charges straight at him with his sword at the ready. But Albert blocks his attack with his rifle, Then Tejina grins and moves his finger to appears to be a Trigger

Tejina: _**Magic Technique: Blind Shot!**_

When he pulled the trigger it fires a bullet straight into Albert.

Albert eyes widen in a split second and move his head to avoid the bullet. But the bullet managed to grazes his cheek a little

And while Albert was dodging, Tejina took the opportunity to strike Albert with his knee to his stomach which was a clean hit

Albert coughed a few amounts of saliva from this and backs off from Tejina while he places his hand on the spot where he got hit

Albert: That's just dirty, Don't you think?

Tejina: As if I care about that, After all, I am a pirate.

Meanwhile, in Zoro fight, He was blocking Cabaji's sword with his own. Until Cabaji pulled off a trick on him

Cabaji: _**Arsonist Technique!**_

Cabaji then breathes fire in front of Zoro face causing him to let his guard down. Then Cabaji went in and kicked Zoro by his wound

Zoro screams in pain and falls on the ground

Albert noticed this and glances at Zoro

Albert: _That idiot, I just fixed his wound earlier and he's wasting the effort for this?_

Tejina: I wouldn't look away if I were you!

Unexpectedly, Tejina jumps forward to Albert to strike him with his sword. But he blocks the attack with his rifle and attempted to land a kick on him

But Tejina jumps back reaches for something inside his Vest in mid-air

Tejina: _**Magic Technique: Flash of Magic!**_

With this, he throws what appears to be a handful of lighted bombs, When the bombs blew up. It releases a few bright flashes which cause Albert to covers his eyes with his arms. While Tejina took the opportunity to charge straight at Albert

Tejina: Take this!

With barely enough time, Albert backs away from him, but Tejina's speed caught with him and Albert was slashed by the chest sideways with Tejina's sword

Once Albert got some distances between him and Tejina. He places one on the inflicted wound and kneels on one knee

Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami were watching the fights of Zoro and Albert against Cabaji and Tejina

Luffy remained a neutral expression while Nami felt a little worried

Nami: _Those guys fight dirty. If they lose, There's no doubt that they'll die by them. _

Back to the fight...

Albert was breathing for a bit while he rubs his eyes a few times with his free arm due to the flashes that blinded him for a moment

Tejina: What's the matter? Can't see? Guess the Red Devil is nothing more but a joke, huh?

Albert: Shut up. Your threats aren't amusing like your simple tricks

Tejina sneers for a bit

Tejina: What was that?

Albert: You heard me, _-Stands up from the ground-_ Your threats aren't amusing like simple tricks

Tejina: Simple tricks, you say? Well then, I'll show you how my _simple _tricks can kill a man like you!

Albert readies his rifle and gestures to him with a free hand saying "Bring it on"

Luffy cheers for Zoro and Albert as they became eager to finish their fights while Nami seemed uninterested and made a decision

Nami: You know what, I don't care who wins or who loses in this fight. So you guys can kill each other for all I care. But as for me, I'm going to take this opportunity to steal their treasure.

Luffy blinked while he continues to wear his neutral expression on his face while Nami raises her hand and winks at him

Nami: Maybe we could team up again when we get the chance. See ya later, Good Luck with the fight!

Luffy: Yeah, See ya!

With that, she left them while Zoro and Albert fights off Buggy's loyal officers

Tejina: You think you'll beat me with that toy your holding?

Albert: I guess so, But... You aren't the only with tricks up on your sleeves

Tejina: Oh? And why is that?

Albert: Because... I'm The Red Devil

Albert's eyes glowed a little which Tejina noticed and readied his next trick

Tejina: Alright, Fine. Then I'll show you how great my tricks are! _**Magic Technique: Black Cloud of Death!**_

Tejina grabs what appears to be a smoke bomb and throws it into the ground which created a large smokescreen that covers him and Albert

Albert: _*tsked* _What a cheap trick

Albert closes his eyes and activates one of his abilities. Which you may all be familiar which was known as _**Devil's Pulse**_

He sends out a sonar to his surroundings and waited, When the Sonar detected Tejina, He was hiding behind him with his sword ready to strike down on him

When Tejina tried to attack him from behind, Albert moves with fast reflexes and blocks the attack with his rifle

Tejina: What the?!

Albert: As I said, You aren't the only one with tricks up your sleeves, More specifically. My sleeves...

Tejina grits his teeth in anger and back off to get some distance away from him

Tejina: _Bastard, How did he?!_

Albert smirks a little and turns his to the direction to where Tejina was standing while the smoke screen started fading away

Tejina: You know what, I don't need a smokescreen to finish my show. I'll finish you with this!

Tejina then grabs a two-deck of cards from his vest and fans them

Tejina: _**Magic Technique: Razor Cards!**_

With that, he throws the cards like shurikens straight at Albert with high speed and Tejina smirks at this and charges

Tejina: If you think you'll survive my Cards. Well, think again! Cause once they pierce through your skin, you wouldn't be able to move and you die by my hand! This is the end for you!

Albert inhales and exhales. Then he quickly opens his eyes which were glowing red since his powers were active and twirl his rifle until he holds it like a Club

Albert: _**Red... **__-Cards were closing in on him- __**Cyclone!**_

Albert then spins with fast movements that cause the cards to stop dead in their tracks and while he spins, he switches his hold from club to rifle and placed the barrel at Tejina's chest which was stopped the Magician dead in his tracks

Tejina: _HOW DID HE?!_

Albert was looking down a little then turns his head up to him with his scarlet eyes

Albert: Bang

With that, Albert fires his rifle and shot Tejina through the chest and coughs out a few amounts of blood, at the same time. Zoro has already defeated Cabaji with his _**Onigiri **_and created three sword slashes through Cabaji's chest

Buggy: Cabaji! Tejina!

Cabaji; I can't believe the Buggy Pirates

Tejina: Were defeated... by petty thieves

Both Cabaji and Tejina falls on the ground and went unconscious

Zoro: We're not thieves _-falls on the ground- _We're pirates... Luffy, I'm going to sleep

Albert: As for me _-sits down on the ground- _I'm just gonna sit here and watch

Luffy: That's fine, I've been looking forward to this...

Albert smirks and waited for his fight to begin

Albert: _Go get him, Captain..._

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter! And the winning vote was an OC for Albert's Opponent!**

**Here's a short Biography about him.**

**Name: Tejina**

**Age: 31 (Before Timeskip) 33 (After Timeskip)**

**Birthday: May 10th**

**Personality: His very Loyal to the Buggy Pirates, easily provoked when his opponents called his attacks as simple tricks and can be quite clever due to his weapon and his tools**

**The only reference for him is only one thing. His name means three things. One means Magic and two means Sleight of Hand.**

**And another thing, If you noticed that Albert shot Tejina and you guys suddenly ask. Should he be dead by that? Well here's a brief explanation**

**The Bullets he uses were coated with powers while he wields his rifle. When a Bullet hits a target, The gunshot is much more painful than an ordinary bullet. However, this makes the bullet painful but not lethal and causes the Target to stay unconscious for several hours if headshots were given by him**

**And lastly, If you ask about Albert's Red Cyclone move? Well here's another brief explanation**

**Red Cyclone: With fast movements, while he holds his rifle like a club, He can spin and can create a gust of wind around himself which was used to block Tejina's Cards and create a smokescreen for himself**

**That's it for the explanations and now it's time to reply to the Reviews From the last chapter**

**JayH210: Thanks for the Support man! And I'll keep working on the chapters as I progress through the main story of the series**

**Kjack223: Sorry about ruining your expectation again, But hey. I'll try to make up for it by giving out hints as I progress through the story**

**Jack Conrad: Thanks man, I always love to hear an opinion about what I write in this story**

**OnePieceFanBoy: You're quite the observant one, and I like that. Yes, Albert knows about Nami's Temperament and Yes, Albert's Secretive Personality can be used to keep people safe. As for Nami's Case, You'll find out soon enough**

**JediMasterChris1: I like the joke you made since Albert is currently the man with the highest bounty in the East Blue. And just like before, I like your opinion about this chapter**

**That's all for today and I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and as always Stay tuned for the Next Chapter**

_**Current Status of the Story Today - **_

_**Views: 6971**_

_**Favorites: 67**_

_**Follows: 81**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Battle of the Captains, Luffy vs. Buggy!**

The fight between Buggy's Officers against The Straw Hat Crewmembers. Mohji, Cabaji, Tejina, and Zoro were on the ground unconscious except for Zoro who was snoring on the ground

As for Albert, His injuries were minor but they were being healed overtime thanks to his powers.

But the only thing he can do right now was to sit down and watch the fight between Luffy and Buggy since Luffy wanted to kick Buggy's ass without anyone interfering him

Buggy; You guys are pirates?

Luffy: Yeah, and we're searching for the Grand Line

Buggy: Hmph! That's not an easy voyage, you know. You'd be dead the moment you set sails on those seas. But what if you miraculously make there? Go on a sightseeing tour or something?

Buggy mockingly laugh at him while Luffy was unfazed and has a blank expression on his face

Luffy: to be King of the Pirates.

Buggy tilts his head while he gapes at him

Buggy: You can't be serious, you idiot! If you were King of the Pirates then that would make me God! There can only be one man who can obtain all of the world treasure and that's going to be me, Got it!

Luffy: You're annoying _-readies his stance- _Let's go ahead and settle this already

Buggy pulls out eight daggers and holds them between his fingers

Buggy: Seeing that Straw Hat brings back some memories of him and he always gets on my blood boiling, so bring it you wanna be pirate! You remind me of him.

Albert raises one of his eyebrows with curiosity

Buggy: That damn cheeky red-haired pirate!

Albert widens his eyes for a bit in the words "Red-haired pirate"

Albert:_ Red-haired pirate? He couldn't possibly mean-_

Before he could finish his thought Luffy simply questioned Buggy about what he said earlier

Luffy: Wait, does that mean you know my old friend, Shanks?

Buggy: That's right I know Shanks

Luffy: Do you know where he is now?

Buggy: I don't know, That depends. Straw Hat. Maybe I do or maybe I don't

Luffy then stared at him with a blank expression on his face

Luffy: What are you talking about? Did you forget?

Albert snorted to prevent his laugh and shook his head since Luffy isn't aware of sarcasm

Albert: _Luffy, You are an idiot when it comes to Sarcasm_

Buggy: NO I DIDN'T FORGET, YOU MORON!

Buggy raises his weapons to Luffy with intimidation

Buggy: But I'm not going to tell you where he is. Because I ain't such a nice guy to tell you.

Luffy: Fine, Then I'm just going have to beat it out of you

Buggy chuckles and taps his foot which reveals a small blade under the shoe

Buggy: You can try, but I don't like your chances. You should know rubber can't bounce back from a blade

Luffy nods once at him

Luffy: You're right...

Buggy: Alright then. _**Chop-Chop... Rice Cracker!**_

Buggy then separates torso from his waist and cartwheels his legs straight into Luffy which he dodges by jump up from the air

Buggy then throws his daggers straight into Luffy since he was still up in the air. But Luffy dodges the blades by stretching his arm towards a wooden support pillar, pulls himself out of harm's way then lands on his feet while Buggy reattaches his legs again

Buggy: How interesting

Luffy: You're not too bad yourself, Now _**Gum-Gum Pistol**_

Luffy stretches his arm towards Buggy to land a punch but Buggy dodges his attack

Buggy: Your abilities are neat, But they leave you wide open

Buggy pulls out one of his daggers and tried to cut off his arm. But Luffy's stretched arm grabs onto a tree and launches himself towards Buggy

Luffy: _**Gum-Gum!**_

With just enough time to react. Buggy takes evasive maneuvers

Buggy: _**Chop-Chop Quick Escape!**_

Luffy: _**Sickle!**_

Luck came to Buggy because he was able to avoid Luffy's attack by detaching his head while Luffy crashes on the ground

Buggy's floating head laughs a little then reattaches to his body

Buggy: Not good enough, Gum-Gum

Luffy bursts through the rubble with his straw hat in hand and places it back on his head

Luffy: Damn, You keep breaking into pieces

Buggy puts out four more blades at Luffy and readies his next attack

Meanwhile, Albert simply sat there and watch the fight with amusement in his face as they kept going on their fight

Albert: _Well what do you know. This fight just started and it's getting more and more interesting by the minute._

Albert was focused on the battle until he heard Nami's voice

Nami: They're still going at it?

Albert turns to his left and Nami with a large bag behind her

Albert: Hey, I thought you left?

Nami turns to Albert who was sitting down with a few cuts from his outfit

Nami: Hauling treasure is hard, you know?

Albert: Hmph, Alright, Then I wouldn't argue with that...

After that momentary conversation, They pay attention to Luffy's fight with Buggy

Buggy then points his arm with four daggers pointing at Luffy.

Buggy: _**Chop-Chop Cannon!**_

Luffy grabs onto his arm to stop it from its tracks

Buggy: _**Separate.**_

Out of nowhere, Buggy's hand was launched straight into Luffy's face and created a few scars on his left cheek and causes him to fall on the ground

Buggy laughs when he finally manages to hit Luffy

Buggy: So Runt! Do you want to give up yet?!

Luffy sits up and grabs onto his straw hat and noticed that the hat was nicked by Buggy

Albert saw this too and knew what it means.

Albert: Well, he's done for.

Nami: Your right, Luffy just got hit.

Albert: I'm not talking about Luffy

Nami was confused and glances at him for a bit

Albert: I'm talking about Buggy...

Nami: What do you mean?

Albert: Just watch and you'll find out

Nami turns to the battle once again and saw Luffy staring at his hat with an angry look on his face as he turns to Buggy for a moment

Luffy: You bastard!

Buggy: How's that? Am I suppose to not scratch your face or something

Luffy grits his teeth in anger and glares at him

Luffy: Bastard, No one damages my lucky straw hat and walks away from me alive

Buggy had a confused look on his face

Luffy: THIS HAT IS MY ONLY TREASURE! AND WHOEVER LAYS A FINGER ON IT, IS GOING TO PAY!

Nami was listening to the entire thing then she glances to Albert

Nami: Is that what you were talking about?

Albert: Yeah. I can still remember the last time I saw someone damaged his hat. Let's just say, Luffy will do whatever it takes to beat the guy for damaging his hat.

Nami: And here I thought nothing could faze him. But look at him, he's getting so upset over a hat

Albert glances at Nami for a bit then he focuses on Luffy and Buggy a moment afterward

Buggy: Well now, you do think that hat is special?

Without attracting Luffy's Attention, Buggy's detached arm starts to float and throws a dagger straight into Luffy which he dodges

Buggy: If that's the case, you should protect it!

Buggy then stabs Luffy's hat creating three holes while his detached arm returns to him

Luffy watched in shock when he just saw his hat getting torn by Buggy and falls on the ground while Buggy examines the hat

Buggy: And to think you call this dirty old hat your treasure, Then you need to grow up. Treasure is nothing more but Gold, Silver, and Jewels. Everything else is nothing more garbage to pirates. Let's face it, you will never be a great pirate like me.

Buggy laughs in triumph while Albert frowns because of Buggy's comment about treasure and begins to stand up from the ground

Albert: You're wrong, Big Nose!

This insult immediately caught Buggy's attention.

Buggy: What was that?!

Albert: You heard me! Pirates like you would never understand what treasure means!

Buggy: What are you talking about?! Of course, I know what treasure means!

Albert: You're dead wrong on that one. Treasure isn't always about the money, It's also about the things people hold so dearly to them and a pirate-like you would never understand!

Luffy stares at Albert with a surprised look on his face since this was the first time he heard Albert talking some sense into someone about treasure. And with that, he felt a little happy to hear this from him

Buggy: Oh really? Then why would you know about the meaning of treasure?

Albert: Because... I know what it feels to make a promise to someone. And that's what makes my Captain a greater pirate than you'd ever be!

Buggy gapes at this and was completely taken back since he was hearing the Red Devil giving an opinion to his captain

As for Luffy, He stands up from the ground and Albert saw this coming

Luffy: He's right! When Shanks gave me that hat, I made a promise to him!

Buggy: What...

This comment causes Buggy to snap out of his shock and stares at the hat

Buggy: So you're telling me that this hat belonged to him? _-throws the hat into the ground- _ No wonder it looked so familiar. He always wore it when I knew him.

Albert's eyes twitched a little when Buggy said he knew Shanks. As for Luffy, he was surprised by Buggy's comment

Luffy: Wait, So you and Shanks were on the same pirate crew?

Buggy: Of course I knew him, Back when we were pirates in training. We were fellow comrades. That damn detestable red-haired bastard!

He stomps on the hat and Luffy growls at this and charges toward him

Luffy: Shanks is a better pirate than you'd ever be. So don't you dare call his your comrade and don't you ever bad mouth him again!

Buggy: Time for _**Chop-Chop Quick Escape!**_

Albert: _The same trick won't work on his twice_

Albert was right on that thought Because Luffy kicks Buggy's Torso instead of his head and causes the whole body to fall on the ground

Luffy: Don't you ever mention anything about Shanks ever again, You bastard!

Buggy's head reattaches to his body and coughs a bit

Buggy: I can say whatever the hell I want about Shanks

Luffy then grabs onto Buggy's cheeks

Luffy: Tell me! What happened between you and Shanks and where can I find him?!

Buggy: Do you really want to know?

Luffy turns to Buggy while Albert focused his attentions to him as well

Buggy: He's the one person that I loathe... I'll curse his name for the rest of my life, As long I have breathed in my body, I will never forgive him.

Buggy then told his tale about his past with Shanks and it turned out that his reason why he hated Shanks is because of what he did to Buggy that caused him to lose a lot of riches from him. Like the map, he obtained from a pirate raid, a devil fruit he wanted to sell and his ability to swim when he accidentally ate the fruit. And because of that, he hated Shanks even though he saved his life when he left off-board the ship he was on.

Buggy grits his teeth in anger at the thought of Shanks saving his life while Luffy remained a blank expression on his face and Albert... Well he was unamused about his past with Shanks

Luffy: So... Shanks saved your life, Right?

Buggy: No! That's not the point I trying to get across. Because of what he did to me I've been unable to swim and be able to claim my sunken treasure!

Albert: You're stupid, you know that?

Buggy slowly turns to Albert with a glare

Buggy: What's that?

Albert: From what I hear between you and Shanks. You were just clumsy and yet you blame him for your mistakes? No wonder why they call you and actual clown rather than a pirate.

Buggy: Grrrrr... Whatever! It's still his fault for what happened to me. But then I revelation about it, If I can't claim the treasures below the water, I'll just obtain all the treasure on dry land... With the help of my brand new Chop-Chop powers _-detaches his upper body from his waist- _ and those who try to touch on the treasure that I've owned, Then death to those who steal from my hard-earned Treasure!

Meanwhile, Nami was trying to sneak away from Buggy with his treasure in tow. But Buggy saw this and dashed straight to her

Buggy: Get back here you thief!

Nami: Damn it! He spotted me!

Luffy then turns to Buggy's lower half which was standing right in from of him. Albert did the same and he knew what Luffy was going to do to it

He then pulls his leg up and kicks Buggy's Lower half right into the groin while Albert winches by this and cringes

Albert: Well... At least he got what he deserved for not paying attention to his surroundings...

Buggy's other half fell to the ground in front of Nami while his legs squirm in pain

Buggy: Ow. my balls, my balls, That was a cheap shot...

Luffy: Don't run off just yet, We're not done. Huh?

Luffy looks up and saw Nami holding a large bag on her back

Luffy: Hey, You better drop that treasure and get out of here, Nami. You don't want them coming back for you again

Nami: No!

Albert raises one of his eyebrows at her

Nami: Drop the money and go? No way! Why would I leave my treasure behind?

Buggy slowly looks up to Nami with an angry look on his face

Buggy: Did you just call it your treasure?

Nami: That's right! I'm a thief who steals from pirates and I just stole a large amount of treasure from an annoying one. So that makes it my treasure, got it!

Luffy: Oh, that makes sense!

Albert decided to play along with Nami's statement

Albert: I agree with you, Luffy.

Buggy: That's pure nonsense! Just because you stole it doesn't mean it's yours, You dirty sneak thief! Honestly, What did your parents teach you!?

Nami: A criminal lecturing another criminal? What a joke.

Buggy: What's that?

Nami: Basically, I don't care about you just because the day I take a morality lesson from you is the day I stop being a thief

She then sticks out her tongue at him which made Buggy even angrier than before

Buggy: I hope you're ready for the consequences, _\- starts floating upwards-_ Cause here comes _**Chop-Chop!**_

his lower half stood up from the ground while caught Luffy's and Albert's attention

Buggy: _**Festival!**_

Buggy then splits his entire body and went after Nami to get his treasure back while he glances at Luffy for a moment

Buggy: I'd like to see you try and save your friend now. Gum-Gum!

Luffy: Damn it... He keeps breaking into smaller pieces

Albert noticed that Buggy's feet were walking towards the rest of his body and this gave him an idea and he grabs one of the feet

Albert: Hey, Luffy! _-Luffy turns to him- _Catch!

Luffy catches his foot and he grins as he removes the shoe and starts to tickle it

This, in turn, caused Buggy to laugh. Then Luffy pitches at Buggy's foot and stretched it causing Buggy to wince in pain

Luffy: See how do you like this!

Luffy pounds on Buggy's foot with his fist and caused Buggy to scream in pain

Buggy: Damn it! Knock it off!

Nami: No, you knock it off!

Nami then slams the bag she was carrying straight into Buggy's face

Luffy: Ooohhh...

Instead of Buggy getting smashed by it, He grins and his hands were holding the bag

Buggy: Why thank you for giving my treasure back, Nami

After that. Nami tries to get the bag off of Buggy's Hands

Nami: Hey, Let go!

Buggy: You let go! This is my treasure, So get your grubby hands off of it!

Albert felt a little concerned by this situation, So he decided to turn to Luffy

Albert: You better do something, Luffy.

Luffy nods and looks at the situation and saw Buggy going in for the kill on Nami with a dagger in hand and with that he charges straight towards him

Luffy: I already told you! You haven't finished dealing with me yet!

With that, Luffy kicks Buggy's floating head straight into the treasure bag, Causing Nami falls on the ground while Buggy crashed a few meters away from them with his treasure scattered all over the ground

Nami: Thanks, I owe you one...

Luffy: Don't mention it

Nami smiled at him. Then they remember something

Luffy: The Map.

Nami: The Treasure.

But they became stiff for a moment when Buggy's head was still floating

Buggy: This isn't over yet, Gum-Gum!

Luffy: Ah, he's still alive!

Buggy: Shut up! How dare you flashily do this to me! For that, you will pay! Assemble Chop-Chop Parts!

Unfortunately for him, the only things that reattached to him were his hands and feet while he kept his grin for a moment... But then he realized what was wrong with his body

Albert was stepping on the rest of Buggy's Body Parts which were tied up by him while he was too focused on Luffy and Nami

Albert: You missing something, Buggy?

Buggy: Agh! My Parts!

Luffy: Alright! Way atta go, Al!

Luffy stretches his arms back, ready to strike at Buggy

Buggy: Wait! Stop this now!

Luffy: See ya, Buggy! _**Gum-Gum!**_

Luffy then stretches his arms straight back into Buggy while he, on the other hand, was terrified of what was about to happen to him

Luffy: _**Bazooka!**_

With one final hit, He sends Buggy flying off the island and once he was gone, Luffy lifts his fists in triumph after that

Luffy: I win! _-laughs-_

Albert: Yeah, you did...

After that, Luffy went to grab his torn hat

Nami: Sorry, your hat's all torn up.

Luffy: Nah it's okay _-puts on the hat- _I can still wear it. Plus I beat Buggy today so I'm satisfied for now.

Albert glances a look at Nami and saw how focused she was on Luffy's hat. Then she looks away with a little sympathy for Luffy

Nami: I have some time, I can fix it for you if you like

Luffy turns to Nami with confusion

Luffy: What was that, Nami?

Nami: Oh forget it. Listen, I've put the treasure inside these to two bags so I need a hand on carrying this. It's too heavy for me...

Albert was smiling behind Nami earlier when he heard her offer to fix Luffy's Hat. Then he shook his head with his smile still in his face

Albert: Hey, Nami.

Nami: What?

Albert: If you like, I can carry it for you.

Nami: You sure?

Albert: Sure, I mean. What friends are for, Am I right?

Nami stared at him for a bit then nods with a smile and puts down the bags for a moment

Nami: But before that, _-hands over a map to Luffy- _Here. You can have this if you like?

Luffy: Really?

Nami: Yeah, After all, you saved my life so it's the least I can do to repay the debt I owe you.

Luffy: Alright _-takes the map- _At last, I have a map of the grand line...

Luffy then turns to Nami

Luffy: So what. Does that mean you're joining my pirate crew?

Nami: Hey! I told you that I will never join a pirate crew, no matter what! But I'll tag along with you. Just remember this, I'm only joining you because it's in my interest

Luffy: Sure!

Luffy then approaches Zoro and taps on his head

Luffy: Hey, Zoro. Wake up. Zoro... we're leaving.

With that, Zoro wakes up and sat up into a crisscrossed position

Zoro: Ugh... Did we take care of everything?

Luffy: Yep, We got a navigator and a chart of the Grand Line

Zoro glances at Nami for a bit which caused her to be a little tense, But then he places his hand on his forehead and started to feel pale since he was still injured earlier

Zoro: Ugh, I'm not sure about this. I feel a little light head

Nami: There's something with you two, You know that?

Luffy: Hey, What did I do?

Nami: Are you kidding! You're the worst of them all!

Albert then places one of his hand on the side of his waist

Albert: Then what does that make me?

Nami stares at him for a minute, then shrugs her shoulders and turns away

Nami: Eh... You're fine since your not as crazy as these guys.

He smirks at her comment and crosses his arms together

Albert: Well, It's your opinion. So I won't complain

Nami: Anyways, Let's go help the mayor

Luffy: Oh yeah. Maybe we should wake him up now that it's all over...

Before they could do anything. A group of people arrived and spotted them

Villager: You there!

All four of them turned to the direction of the voice and saw a group of villagers

Villager: You're not residents of this village

Luffy: Nope, But who are you?

Albert: You must be the villagers occupying this town. Right?

Male Villager 1: That we are. But anyway, We've got some questions. What was all that cannon fire? It sounded like a battle was going on.

Nami: Well that's a relieve, And I thought they were more pirates.

One of the villagers then saw Mayor Boodle and pretty much everyone gathered around him and pleaded for his well being and they assumed that pirates were the cause of their Mayor being unconscious...

Luffy: No, I'm the one who kicked that guy's ass

Nami became intense and Albert twitches and widens his eyes in shock by Luffy's comment

Villagers: What?!

Nami: Hold on, You didn't have to tell them that. You have just explained to them what happened before they get angry

Albert: I'm afraid we're already too late for that...

Nami then became worried when the villagers started to glare at them with their weapons at the ready

Male Villager 1: Tell us exactly why did you knock out our mayor and leave him in the street to die?

Male Villager 2: You better explain yourselves

Male Villager 3: And who are you? Are you with the pirates?

Nami was starting to get worried since the Villagers are starting to feel suspicious about them

Nami: _Oh no! They're getting bloodthirsty by this. We can't let them know we're thieves and pirates_

Luffy: We're pirates

With that, Nami tilts to her left in complete shock while Albert had a shocked expression on his face because of this

Villagers: JUST AS WE THOUGHT!

Zoro started laughing when Luffy spilled the truth to the Villagers. As for Nami and Albert... Well

Nami: IDIOT!

Luffy: But it's the truth.

Albert: WELL YOUR DAMN HONESTY IS GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED! YOU MORON!

Luffy simply ignored Albert's comment and the villagers' threats and approaches Zoro

Zoro: Well, What now? It's not like they're up for a discussion

Luffy grins at that, carries Zoro with one arm around behind his neck and then started to run along with Nami and Albert on both sides

Luffy: RUN!

With that, the villagers went after them while the four of them kept running

Nami: How do you always make things worse?

Luffy: This is a good town

Nami: Huh?

Luffy: Everyone is so mad because of that mayor guy. _-Grins- _Something tells me they're not going to listen to our side of the story

Albert: Yeah! No thanks to you!

Luffy: We're turning here!

Luffy then turns to left across the alleyway along with Nami and Albert nearly missing the turn

Nami: Wait, Hold on. You've got to let me know sooner!

Then they ran past something which was Chouchou standing in front of them

Nami: Chouchou?

Luffy: Doggy?

Albert: What's he doing here?

After they ran past them, Chouchou then stood his ground and started barking at the villagers who were chasing them and stopped them from pursuing the gang

Luffy glances at Chouchou, then smiles as they make their successful getaway

Luffy: Thanks, Doggy!

**A few moments later...**

All four of them stopped running when they reached the port while Nami tries to catch her breath. As for Albert, he sat down on the beach for a moment because his powers were secretly active during the chase. And to ensure no one sees his true eye color. He has his eyes closes for a moment

Nami: Well that was close. We only made out because of Chouchou. Why do we have to put up with this

Luffy: Does it matter? I mean we're done here anyway.

Nami: Yeah, Maybe so. But-

Luffy: Hey is this your boat? It looks great

Nami: Well it's nothing special, but It'll do for a while. After all, I stole this from a couple of dumb pirates a few days back

Buggy Pirate 1: That's a big mouth you got.

Nami: Wah!

The three pirates from before came out of hiding to face all four of them

Buggy Pirate 1: We've been waiting for you, You little thief

Buggy Pirate 3: you'd thought be able to get away from us now, Huh girlie.

Nami nervously chuckles by their appearance while Luffy simply turns to Nami for a moment. As for Albert, He easily recognizes the voices and knew who they were. And he wasn't happy about it

Luffy: You know these guys?

Nami: Yeah, Sort of

Buggy Pirate 1: Hey, It's not just sort of, We're bound together by fate. It's time to teach you a lesson why you shouldn't be stealing other peoples stuff

Then he notices Luffy in front of them but was unaware of Zoro being carried by Luffy

Buggy Pirate 1: So these are your friends, Am I right? Then I guess we should punish you guys as well _-taps on Zoro's head- _Hey you, Wake up. Time for your medicine

Big mistake. Zoro then looks up menacingly towards the pirates which cause them to recognize who he was and started to whimper in fear

Albert: So you guys are still here, huh?

The three of them stopped whimpering and slowly turned their eyes to the direction where Albert was and saw him with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face

Albert: Look, I'm tired of all this fighting and running. So I'm giving you guys three seconds before I let out some steam on you three

All three of them started to shake in fear

Albert: One!

Then the three of them takes a couple of steps back away from them

Albert: Two!

Before it could reach three. They screamed and began to run away from them as fast as they could and Albert began to calm down after they had left

Nami glances at Albert for a moment then smirks a moment afterward

Nami: Wow, I never thought you'd be the scaring type.

Albert: Well, I am a wanted man. So practically, It's easy to scare people with threats than bullets

While that problem settled, They pushed their boats into the water. Luffy and Zoro boarded their boat while Albert boarded on Nami's boat to take some time to relax for a moment since he was tired and her boat was the closest to board in.

Once they pulled down the sails and began to set off the island. Meanwhile, Luffy Zoro and Nami were talking about the mark on the boat Nami stole and recommended to remove the mark... Until

Mayor Boodle: Hey! Wait!

All of them looked at Mayor Boodle including Albert who opened one eye and turned to Mayor Boodle

Mayor was huffing out some air... Then he raises his head to them with a few tears of joy coming down his cheeks

Mayor Boodle: Thanks! Thank you!

Luffy chuckles and Nami smiles at the Mayor's thanks to them

Luffy: Don't mention it!

Albert smiles for a bit then open his other eye and saw a bag just a few meters away from Mayor Boodle

Albert: Hey Nami.

Nami: Yeah?

Albert: Isn't that one of the bags you were carrying earlier?

Nami: Huh?

Nami turns to the direction to the port and saw the bag

Nami: Wait a minute_ -Turns to Luffy- _Luffy! Did you leave the other bag of treasure back there!

Luffy: Yeah

Nami: That bag was worth five million berries!

Luffy: So? They might need it to rebuild their destroyed town

Nami: But that was my treasure, You jerk! Do you know how hard I tried to steal it?!

With that, Nami grabs Luffy's head and tried to drown him by pushing him down the water

While Luffy begs not to do this. Zoro simply laughs it off while Albert simply turns away from them and closes his eyes

Albert: ...moron

But out of nowhere, Zoro turns to Albert for a slight moment then turns to the sky afterward

Zoro: _You better know what you're doing, Albert. Cause once she finds out, It's your problem..._

After Nami's attempt to drown Luffy. She lets go of him and continued to sail off towards the next island...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That's it for the Orange Town Arc! And next up is Syrup Town Arc**

**And that means Albert is going to meet Usopp... **

**Also, If you ask what was Albert's Favor to Zoro. You'll find out in the next chapter...**

**But if it's too obvious, Then I'll do it anyway**

**There aren't any reviews to reply from the last chapter. But hey, I won't push you guys to leave an opinion of the story. Cause that's your choice, not mine**

**But anyway that's all for today and as always, Stay tuned for the next chapter**

_**Current Status of the Story today**_

_**Views - 8029**_

_**Favorites - 73**_

_**Follows - 83**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, The Crescent Rider Here and I just want to say a few things to you all. I've decided to change my plans for rewriting this story. I will continue revising the previous chapters while I work on the new chapters as well**

**And if that fails, Then I'll start from scratch and work my up on writing this story**

**That's all there is to say And lastly, Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Out at Sea...**

After everything that happened in Orange Town, Luffy was happy when Nami decided to tag along with them to act as their Navigator for the time being. But as long as she gets the treasures she 'obtains' from other pirates. Then she'll stay for as long as she likes

Zoro didn't mind about her tagging along with them even though she's a thief. But the only thing he currently has in his mind is the favor Albert asked him about a few days ago

**Flashback...**

Zoro is seen lying down on a bed while Albert finishes tending to his injuries

"And done, Now you can sleep it off until the wound heals itself or you try to kill yourself again," Albert said after finishing up with his wound

"Well, that's good to know..." Zoro said while he rests his head on the pillow

"Anyway, since I'm done treating the wound. Can you do me a favor?" Albert asked and Zoro stares at him for a moment, then he turns away and stares at the ceiling "What's on your mind?"

Albert looks away from him with a sad expression on his face "I want you to call me by the nickname Luffy gave me" He finally answered

Zoro raised one of his brows at his request "What? Why would I do that?"

"Because... It's personal and I'll explain it to you very soon. But if I hear speak out my real name, You'll be sorry..." He explained and gazes on Zoro with his Scarlet eyes instead of his Normal Eye color. Indicating that he's serious about it. Even though Zoro is unfazed by Albert's powers showing, He closes his eyes and sighs heavily

"Fine, But don't blame me when someone gets suspicious on you," Zoro said

Albert nods with an agreement and gave a small but sad smile to him "Thank you, Zoro..." He thanked silently

**End of Flashback**

Zoro had kept his word to him and ever since then he's been calling him Al after the events of Orange Town.

"Look we're never going to get to the Grand Line in this condition," Nami said out loud and gained the attention of the three

"You're right, If we want to get to the Grand Line. We'll need a ton of meat" Luffy said and ate the apple core whole

"And some booze would be nice as well" Zoro added

Albert wasn't amused by this and shook his head a few times "You boneheads, Meat and Beverages isn't going to help us in our voyage to the Grand Line"

"I agree with him, What we need is more crew members, better equipment and a Bigger ship for that matter," Nami said

"Yeah, We need a cook or maybe a musician to keep us entertained," Luffy said while Albert face palmed himself at Luffy's desire to find a musician

"Musician?" Zoro mocked and started laughing while Luffy seemed to have ignored Zoro's laughter

"You guys are idiots," Nami said then she turns to Albert "But you, on the other hand, You're pretty much sane than these guys"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Albert said and rests his arms on the railings of the ship

"Anyway, There's an island a little to the south with some small settlements there. If we all go there, We might have a chance to get want we need there" Nami suggested

"Fresh meat at last!" Luffy yelled with excitement while throwing his arms up

"And some booze as well," Zoro said with a smile

"Is that all you two ever think of! Ugh, What am I going to do with two!" Nami shouted at the two

"Guess I made a poor decision in joining this crew" Albert muttered with regret in joining Luffy's crew, but since he already joined and left the island. The only thing he could do was tolerate Luffy and Zoro's stupidity.

**A few minutes later...**

The Straw Hat Pirates have finally arrived at the next island. Luffy eagerly steps out of the boat shouting for anything he can eat, Nami looks at the Map while Zoro and Albert started pulling the boats ashore. After that, The two stretched their arms for a bit

"It's good to be back on dry land again," Zoro remarked while he kept stretching his arms

"I agree with you on that one" Albert added while he stretched his arms and his waist

"There's a village around here isn't that right?" Luffy asked

"Since. The best option right now is to head to town. The town is a small one though..." Nami said while she kept her eyes on the map

"Really! I hope they have some delicious meat there" Luffy said with little drool on his mouth

"Just forget about the meat for once" Nami muttered with irritation

Suddenly, There was some rustling in the bushes which caught Albert and Zoro's attention and gripped on their weapons

"We're being watched" Zoro warned as he readies his sword

"And their close by" Albert added as he reaches for his rifle

"Really?" Luffy said then started looking around by whipping his head left and right "Who is it? Where are they? Do they have some delicious meat?"

"Look out!" Zoro shouted and sudden bullets started hitting the sand below Luffy's feet as he started hopping to avoid getting hit

Nami suddenly panic and rushed behind Albert while he, on the other hand, tensed up and grasped onto his rifle

After the sudden barrage of bullets, black pirate flags started popping out from within the bushes. They waved from the wind over the pirates' heads

"Oh?! SO COOL!" Luffy said with awe look on his face

"Are you always surprised at a time like this?!" Nami exclaimed as she peeks behind Albert

Then loud laughter was brought out from the bushes and a boy came out from the bushes and stood beside one of the pirate flags. Then he folded his arms over to his chest and raised his head to the sky with his unusually long nose "I am Usopp, Leader of a Great Pirate Crew who reigns over this island! All of you are now standing face to face with the greatest pirate that has ever lived! I am the Great Captain Usopp!" He shouted out loud

'_Did he have to say his name twice?_' Albert mentally asked while he seemed unimpressed by the liar's words. Luffy on the other hand, Was stupid and he actually believed every word he's saying

"You pirates should know that attacking this village will mean certain death to all of you!" Usopp yelled, "For my army of 80 million pirate soldier warriors will squash you all like bugs!"

"AWESOME!" Luffy shouts while Nami and Zoro mused by his behavior. As for Albert, He had enough with his captain's outburst towards Usopp's lies. He approached Luffy from behind and delivers a punch on top of his head causing the rubber man to hit his face on the ground. Everyone including Usopp sweatdropped at Albert's sudden punch while Luffy gets up from the ground with an angry look on his face

"Hey! What was that for?!" Luffy asked furiously

Meanwhile, he takes a few steps forward and faced Usopp

"Do you really expect us to believe in such crap just so you can get us to leave this island?" Albert asked which shocked Usopp

"AH! He saw right through it!" Usopp said shockingly and holds on both sides of his head with his hands

"Moron, You've admitted that yourself," Albert said while he remained unimpressed by his reaction

"WHAT! It was a lie?!" Luffy said with disappointment while Zoro was still mused by his Captain behavior and Nami shook her head a few times

"Yes it is, but you're too stupid to figure it out just now" Albert sneered at him, places his hand onto his forehead and shook his head a few times '_Guess I picked the wrong man to become my captain..._'

"Okay," Usopp huffed "80 million may be an exaggeration, But know that have great men following under my command," He said while pointing himself with his thumb and a smirk on his face

Some of the flags were moving up and down. Nami already knew how many of _men _were following Usopp's command

"I'm guessing... Three" Nami guessed, eyeing over the movement of the flags and it's patterns

"Children hiding under the bushes" Albert added. Both were corrected as three children popped out from the bushes "AHHHH! THEY DO KNOW!" They screamed in fright and all three of them started running away

"Hey! Where are you all going?! Come Back!" Usopp spurted and he became nervous since he was all by himself against four people

"A pirate using a slingshot as a weapon, Now I've seen it all" Nami said while she was holding one of the bullets that were 'fired' by Usopp and blows off the sand

"And despite the lies he makes. This is the only thing I'm impressed with" Albert said as he eyed over the bullet then turned back to Usopp

Luffy then grinned at Usopp "That's pretty cool!" He said and laughed at the end

"Hey! Don't insult me! I'm a very proud man!" He seethed out loud and readies his slingshot with a newly filled bullet by the leather "This will be your last warning or you'll get to see why they call 'Proud Usopp' not 'Pushover Usopp'" He declared as he pulls the leather pad backward

Luffy lost all humor at that sight of Usopp aiming his slingshot and lowered his straw hat over his eyes

"You've already seen for yourself how good I am with this thing, Then you already know I can outrival anyone with a pistol," Usopp said

"Will you risk your life?" Luffy asked with his hat still lowered over his eyes

"Huh?" Usopp gasped

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, Are you willing to use it?" Luffy added and made a confident smirk without showing his eyes to the long-nosed sniper

Usopp's hands were shaking because of the intimidation and expression Luffy was given to him

"Guns aren't for threats, They're for actions" Luffy declared and Zoro chuckled to his captain and slightly unsheathes one of his swords with his thumb

"I can assure you that we're _real _pirates. Consider your next move very carefully" Zoro said with the same facial expression as Luffy's

Albert smirks a bit to this and decided to play along by turning to Usopp and grabbing the stock of his rifle behind his back "He's right by the way" He called out and gained Usopp's attention as he glances towards Albert

"If you're not careful," Albert added while he slightly shows the Long-nosed sniper his rifle "Your next move will be your very last..." He finished and smirked

The intimidation was too much for Usopp as he was sweating buckets all over his face and his hands were trembling that he couldn't aim his slingshot properly. Then he suddenly lets go of the leather pad of his slingshot and the bullet wasn't sent towards the Pirates. Instead, the bullet landed on the ground between Usopp's legs and the long-nosed sniper sank to his knees

"Real pirates definitely has way more punch to their words because they can back it up. That's so cool," Usopp said

Then Luffy, Zoro, and Albert looked at each other for a moment and shared a laugh together as they relaxed their stances and Luffy looks up to Usopp "I stole that," He grinned

"Huh?" Usopp said with confusion

"I stole those words from 'Red-Haired' Shanks, A Pirate I know" Luffy explained and this surprised Usopp

"Wait, So you're saying that you know 'Red-Haired Shanks? Wait, You've got to be lying. Do you really know him?" Usopp asked

"Yeah. I met your dad too, He's name Yasopp, right?" Luffy asked and this brightens Usopp's face and caused him to accidentally falls off the cliff and tumbles down onto the sand

Then Usopp leans back up and stared at Luffy with disbelief "Come to think of it, my old man's name is Yasopp" Usopp said "But how...? How in the world did you know him?"

**Syrup Village**

Usopp led all four of them to a small restaurant in his village. Zoro ordered some booze alongside his food, Luffy was biting on a piece of meat and as for Nami and Albert, They were eating their meals in a more peaceful manner

"So you're telling me that my old man is sailing with Red-Haired Shanks?" Usopp asked and Luffy nodded with agreement

"Yeah, He's also a great marksman too, I'd keep him on my crew" Luffy explained "And he used to go on and on about his son, I think I've heard enough of you to make my ears bleed"

"You think so? Wow, My Dad traveling the seas with famous pirates" Usopp complimented

Albert then sets down his mug on the table and turned to Usopp "Hey, Usopp. Since you and Luffy are friends now, Is the way you can help us get a decent ship or maybe someone who knows how to sail it?" He asked

"It's a pretty small village. Sorry, but I don't think anyone will be able to help you" Usopp said while he scratches the back of his head

"What about that mansion over there?" Zoro said as he points out a huge mansion throughout the window. This caused Usopp to tensed up a little and Albert was the only one who notices him "The one on top of the hill, Over there"

"Hey, Do you know those people? Maybe they can help us get a ship we need" Nami said

"You stay away from there!" Usopp exclaimed which took all four pirates by surprise. The long-nosed sniper then realized his mistake and looks away from them "I-I just remembered that I have something important to do. Everyone knows me in this place, So stay here as much as you want"

Usopp then stood up from his chair and grabbed his bag "Well, Gotta go!" He said as he leaves the four at their table

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Nami questioned as she eyed on the door

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and Albert followed suit since he decided not to tell Usopp's reason for leaving.

A few minutes later, Three kids enter the restaurant with their wooden swords up high "**The Usopp pirates have arrived!**" They chanted in unison

Nami turns her head to the door and saw three kids while Albert stood up from his chair and saw three kids that pretended to be pirates along with Usopp as their captain

Then the three kids went to the four with wooden swords still up in the air "Tell us, pirates! what have you done to our beloved captain?! Tell us now!"

One of the kids yelled out

"Yeah! Tell us now!" The remaining two followed

Meanwhile, Luffy was rubbing on his large belly with a satisfied look on his face "Ah... That meat sure was good!"

The kids were alarmed by this and starting holding onto each other "W-What meat?"

"These pirates are cannibals" The other assumed and Nami started giggling by this

"What have you do, You savages?" The kid asked in fright

"If you're looking for your captain..." Zoro said with a grim and sinister smile on his face "We ate him"

"AH! CANNIBALS!" The three screamed with they pointed their heads on Nami "Why are you punks looking at me for?!" She yelled in anger

Both Luffy and Zoro shared a laugh while Albert remained unamused by his crewmates' antics towards the joke.

"You just had to say something stupid, didn't you?!" Nami complained with Albert sighed at that.

After explaining to them that Usopp wasn't eaten by them. They also asked about the people who lived in the mansion and three kids explained to them. And it turned out that the people who lived were a girl named Kaya who became depressed in bed for a week due to the tragic loss of her parents. They also explained to them that Usopp usually goes there to lie

At first, They were against Usopp lying to the girl. But as they continued to explain more about Usopp's lies to Kaya. It turns out that he making her feel better by making up stories that keep her happy and he's been doing it for over a year now

"So typically, Usopp makes up some story that makes the girl happy?" Albert concluded

"Yeah! Lots better" One of them answered

"Great! I guess we should ask her for a ship after all!" Luffy declared with his fist up in the air

"We're not the ones that make her feel better, Usopp is," Zoro said and was ignored

"Getting in is impossible. Those guards at the gate never let anyone through" Onion kids explained to them.

"Hey, Where did Luffy go to?" Albert said and all of them started looking at their surrounds. But saw Luffy grabbing the railings of the fence

"I'll go ask her!" Luffy said and started pulling himself down on the ground and caused the three kids to scream in fright as they witness Luffy stretching his arms.

"_**Gum-Gum!**_" The three kids started screaming at the sight of Luffy stretching his arms.

"His arms are stretching!" Onion screamed

"He's some kind of monster!" Carrot added

"Pardon the intrusion..." Luffy said, and all of them knew what he was going to do. Soon Zoro, Albert, Nami and the three kids tried to hold Luffy down. Instead, they were sent flying up with Luffy "_**Rocket!**_"

Upon landing, Luffy crashed onto a concrete pathway which causes a crater, The same goes for Zoro while his swords were scattered around him, Carrot, Onion, and Pepper landed onto a bush with their legs showing and as for Albert, He was crouching on the ground with Nami on his arms. To simply put it, Albert secretly used his power onto his legs to absorb the impact upon landing while he caught Nami by coincidence

"Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you like this, Nami" Albert apologized while he stood and lets her stand up on her own "You alright?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine" Nami said while she stood up straight and started dusting her skirt a few times.

"Well that worked well," Luffy said while his face was still on the ground

"Yeah, Real well!" Nami shouted with shark teeth

"The next time you do something like that again, I will teach you a lesson!" Albert yelled and Luffy simply stood up as well and started dusting off his shirt and shorts

"My goodness, Are you all okay?" A girl from an open window asked while she stares at them from below

"Uh... Don't mind them, Kaya. Since I'm a world-class adventurer, These guys simply heard about my travels and wanted to become news recruits that's all" Usopp, Whose sitting on a tree branch, explained by telling another lie

"Nope, I came here to see you," Luffy said and placed both hands on the sides of his waist "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor"

"A favor?" Kaya asked

"Yeah, Is there any way for you to help us get a boat-" Before Luffy could finish what he was trying to say. Someone came along...

"You there! What do you think you're doing here?!" A man yelled as he approached them "Get out!"

"Klahadore," Kaya mentioned and Albert heard her since his hearing is surpasses an ordinary human due to his powers

The man known as Klahadore was wearing a butler's attire with two golden markings on each side of his blazer, his short black hair was slicked back without a single strain of hair out of place and was wearing round spectacles

"I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing" He warned while he adjusts his glasses with the palm of his hand

"Uh actually, Klahadore. These people are-" Kaya tried to explain to him, Unfortunately, Klahadore didn't let her finish "Not now, Kaya You call me all about riff-raff after they've left"

"Now get out! All of you! Leave now unless you have some business with me" he shouted

Albert stared at Klahadore's face the moment he came up to them. He felt like he has seen him before, but he couldn't recall where he's seen him. Before he could think Luffy spoke up to the butler "Alright. Do you think you can help us get a ship?"

"Certainly not!" Klahadore rudely answered and Luffy groans in disappointment "Usopp!"

"Crap!" Usopp cursed as he slowly reveals himself to Klahadore

"You have quite the reputation, and you're very well known in the village" Klahadore points out while Usopp nervously chuckles at that

"Sure am" Usopp replied

"I've heard you've been on many adventures," Klahadore said "Quite impressive for someone as young as you"

"Usually people who admire me call me captain," Usopp said as he stood up from branch "So that's Captain Usopp to you!"

"Captain, Huh?" Klahadore said as he fixes his glasses again "Your father also had a something of a reputation"

"What?!" Usopp yelled and Kaya was alarmed from his reaction " Klahadore, please just stop" She demanded

_'That butler, I think I've seen him before. But where?' _Albert said in thought as he stares at Klahadore's face

"You'll never anything more than a son of a filthy pirate," Klahadore said "Who knows what trouble you're up to now, All I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone"

"A filthy pirate!? " Usopp said as he glared at Klahadore

"You and she are completely in two different worlds and you know it!" Klahadore pointed out "It is money you're after? How much do you want?"

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE, KLAHADORE!" Kaya yelled out "APOLOGIZE TO HIM!"

"Hey, Kaya. Calm down" Usopp said

"I don't believe there is any reason to apologize for this savage young man, my lady" Klahadore said as he fixes his glasses once again "My goal isn't to slander, I'm merely stating the truth. I sympathize with your situation, You must great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and his village, because of his mindless lust for treasure"

"Klahadore, Stop!" Kaya yelled

"Don't you dare insult my father ever again!" Usopp yelled in anger. Then he jumps down from the branch

"Usopp!" Kaya said with worry, Usopp then uses a hook on the branch and repels himself down to the ground. Once he landed on the ground, His grappling hook was brought back into his bag and Usopp was gritting his teeth as he glared at Klahadore

"Why have you gotten so worked up, Usopp?" Klahadore questioned and pushed his glasses up again "In times like these when you should do what you do best and lie. Tell me how your father was actually a traveling salesman or about how you aren't really related by blood"

Once Usopp had enough with the Butler's insults, He dashed up to him and punches him in the face "ENOUGH!" Usopp yelled

Kaya and the three kids gasped at this while Luffy, Zoro, Albert, and Nami just stared at the entire scene

"**CAPTAIN!**" The three Usopp Pirates shouted. Klahadore then leans himself up from the ground

"Case in point," Klahadore concluded, "He resorts to violence, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

"Shut up!" Usopp shouted and Klahadore backs up a little "My father listens to his heart and chose a life of risk and adventure! I am proud to say that my old man is a brave warrior of the seas! You're right, I have been known to exaggerate from time to time but I will never lie about who my father is! I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage! I am the son of a pirate!"

"Captain..." Carrot muttered while Klahadore laughed hysterically at Usopp

"So pirates are brave warriors of the seas, are they?" Klahadore said as he gets up from the ground "That's quite the twisted way of putting things. You don't seem to understand that you're living proof of his savage blood. You run around spouting lies and uses violence when you don't get your way, and to top it off you cozy up to the lady of the house to steal her fortune"

"You're wrong! I only-" Usopp tried to explain, but was interrupted by Klahadore

"YOU'RE FATHER IS FILTHY NO GOOD PIRATE!" Klahadore shouted "TREACHERY S IN YOUR BLOOD! OF COURSE, YOU WOULD HAVE SUCH AN EVIL SCHEME!"

Usopp grabs Klahadore by his shirt, reeling back his fist "You just won't let up, will you?!"

"Stop it, Usopp! Please!" Kaya begged, "No more violence, I can't take it! Klahadore isn't a bad person! He just trying to do what he thinks is best for me and sometimes too far!"

Usopp calms down while Klahadore slaps his hand away from his shirt

"Leave this place," Klahadore demanded, "You are never to come here again!"

"Yeah, I get it. You didn't have to tell me twice, buddy" Usopp lowers his fist and walks away "This is the last time you'll ever see of me"

After Usopp had left. Onion, Pepper, and Carrot runs up to Klahadore with angry looks on their faces

"Hey, you butler jerk! Our captain is not that kind of guy!" Carrot yelled

"Stupid jerkface!" Onion and Pepper yelled together

"JERKFACE!" Luffy yelled after the two kids. Zoro then punches Luffy on the head once

"Shut up, you don't have a bone to pick with him," Zoro remarked

Klahadore simply stared down on the Usopp Pirates and all three of them ran behind Albert's legs while Luffy was being restrained by Zoro

"YOU WILL ALL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Klahadore shouted

Soon after that, Albert went off all by himself for a moment. Once he was alone, He deactivates his powers and breathes for a moment while he rubs both of his eyes for a moment

_'Damn, Using my powers to hide my eye color could really put a strain into my energy...' _Albert thought to himself, Then sat down on the ground for a moment _'But I've got no choice but to tolerate it a little while longer...'_

Albert then reaches out a photo from his pocket and gazes at it for a moment

"Just a little while longer..." He muttered, then he puts away the photo inside his pocket and stood up from the ground.

Albert then continued walked through the forest, and just by mere coincidence. He sees Usopp all by himself by a hill. He then approaches him and Usopp wasn't aware of Albert's presences, Until Albert spoke up to him "Hey, Usopp"

Usopp looks over his shoulder and saw Albert

"Oh, What are you doing here?" Usopp asked

"I just saw you, that's all" Albert replied and approached him "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure... I don't mind at all" Usopp said and Albert sits beside him. Both were silent for a moment,

"You're still thinking about what happened back there, Huh?" Albert asked

"Yeah," Usopp said while he feels a bit down

"If you want my advice, I prefer you ignore what that butler said about your father," Albert said "And hey, You're just lucky you actually know your father. I, on the other hand, don't have one..."

Usopp turned to him with a surprised look on his face " You don't know who your dad is?" He asked and Albert shook his head

"Not really," Albert stated "Ever since I was a kid, my mom was the one who took care of me. One time I asked her about who my dad is, and she told me that he died when I was just a baby. But she also told me, That my Dad died protecting the ones he loved the most"

"Wow... I never expect that from you" Usopp said and Albert chuckles a bit

"Yeah, But enough about that. I also want to say that I'm impressed on the punch you gave to the butler" Albert said

"That was nothing really," Usopp said "Besides he's wasn't ready for it and I lost my temper back there. Kaya probably doesn't want to see me again..."

"I highly doubt that Usopp," Albert said and Usopp looked at him in surprise "I noticed she was sad the moment you left the mansion earlier. She doesn't hate you, you know?"

"You think so?" Usopp asked

"Yeah, After all. If it wasn't for you, She would have been in bed for the rest of her life" Albert explained and Usopp made a small smile

"Thanks, I've never thought of that before" Usopp thanked and Albert nodded to him. A moment later, A certain straw hat boy surprises the two while he hands upside down from a tree branch

"Oh, hey Luffy," Albert greeted, While Usopp was startled by Luffy's sudden appearance

"Hey, Al" Luffy greeted back. Then he falls down from the tree on his back, Then he sat back up.

"I still can't believe that butler," Usopp said "Insulting my old man like that"

"Yeah, I hate that guy too," Luffy said "No matter what anyone says, Yasopp was a great pirate"

"Yeah, really?!" Usopp said with a smile then turns to the ocean as he stood up from the ground "I always looked up to my old man for every single day with his life on the line! He made a brave choice and I admire him for that! And then that snotty butler stomped all over my pride. He's gonna pay for this"

"Are you ever going to see that girl again?" Luffy asked

"I don't know, I'll consider it if that butler apologizes for the things he said," Usopp said

"You mean that butler over there?" Luffy said as he points down. And he was right as he saw Klahadore walking with some weird looking guy following him from behind

"Yeah, That's the one. If he-" Usopp was about to finish what he was going to say. Until he saw Klahadore as well and unintentionally smashes Luffy's face into the ground "What in the world is he doing down there?!"

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Luffy muffled as his face was still on the ground

"Shhhh. Be quiet, you two" Albert commanded as he shushes them "We need to know what they're up to"

Once Klahadore stopped walking, He turns to the weird looking man

"Hey, Jango" Klahadore called out "I specifically order you to keep yourself inconspicuous, That doesn't mean sleeping in the road"

"Relax, man," Jango said as he does a pose in front of Klahadore "I perfected the skills of a chameleon, I blend in"

"There's someone else with him and man, he's weird," Luffy said

"I've never seen him before, who is he?" Usopp asked

"I think I heard Klahadore saying his name," Albert said "Jango, I think? But before we get to that, Let's keep listening to them"

"So, have all the necessary preparations been made?" Klahadore asked, pushing up his glasses

"But of course," Jango replied, "We can start anytime 'On the rich girl murder plan'."

"Murder?" Usopp muttered with a worried expression. Albert frowns at the two while Luffy just kept a blank look on his face

"Don't call it murder, Jango" Klahadore corrected "I don't like the sound of that"

"Oh, right. 'Accident'." Jango stated, "It's an accident that you planned."

"What're those guys talking about?" Luffy asked while he was clueless.

"Just be quiet," Usopp said "Maybe if we listen in a little closer, We can find out"

"That's not a good idea," Albert added "If we get closer to them, They might spot us. So the best thing to do is to keep quiet and listen closely"

"We can't simply kill her" Klahadore stated "It is critical to our plan that miss Kaya perishes in an unfortunate accident. So don't screw that up"

"So, basically..." Jango said as he a seat on a boulder "The men and I storm the village and manage to accidentally kill the little rich girl and you get her inheritance then we all get paid. Right?"

"You moron!" Klahadore yelled "Your ignorance is astounding! You see, We're not related by blood so how can I inherit anything from her!"

"You'll work very hard too," Jango said

"No, Jango. I won't," Klahadore stated, "Now listen to me, This is the most important part of my plan: Before you kill her, you will use your hypnosis to make Kaya write her will and it will say 'I leave my entire fortune to my butler, Klahadore'."

Usopp grits his worry while Albert clenches one of his fists

"Then and only then I will have undisputed control of her enormous fortune," Klahadore said with a sick smile on his face "And no one will suspect a thing. I've spent three long years gaining the trust of everyone around me so that it would be unsurprising for her to leave the entirety of her inheritance to me"

"Three years as a butler for this, huh?" Jango questioned "You sure had us scared back then, Captain Kuro. Three years ago you suddenly said you were giving up life as a pirate. In no time at all, You set someone up to be your double. Then you let the whole see Captain Kuro get executed. Only now do I understand that this was just the beginning of this plan. You are 'The man of a thousand plans'."

"Never call me that again," Kuro ordered "I've abandoned that name three years ago, I now wish to attain my wealth without attracting the attention of the Government. In other words, I'm a pacifist"

"Some pacifist you are!" Jango laughed"Murdering an entire family doesn't exactly qualify you as peaceful"

"Hold on," Kuro said, pushing up his glasses again "I haven't murdered an entire family. The father's death wasn't planned"

"Whatever you say makes no difference," Jango said "It's all the same to you, Now hurry up and give the word. The crew is getting bored, we've been waiting near the waters near for over a week and your men are growing more anxious by the minute"

_'This is horrible' _Usopp thought with worry while his body shakes _'This is really horrible'_

"What are they talking about? Is it bad guys stuff?" Luffy asked

"Idiot, You were here the entire time and you weren't listening to every word they've said?" Albert said, with a single sweat drop behind his head

"Those guys aren't just bad, they're evil," Usopp said

"And I quite surprised to know Captain Kuro was still alive for three years now," Albert said "The guy was known for being a cunning pirate and his brutality. But I remember reading the newspaper about Navy capturing and executing him"

"Yeah, and that was three years ago," Usopp added "But Captain Kuro is alive and well. Posing as Klahadore the butler, and he has diabolical sights on Kaya's fortune for the last three years. First, They'll attack the village and then they'll kill Kaya!" Usopp grabbed his own head at the thought "This is bad! This is really bad!"

Albert saw how worried Usopp was, and it quickly reminded of him about the Island he used to protect for eight years until he joined Luffy on his journey. After that, He saw Luffy abruptly stood up and knew what he was going to do next

"Hey get down," Usopp whispered "They'll see you"

"Idiot, Don't" Albert demeaned

"HEY BAD GUYS!" Luffy shouted, "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THE THAT GIRL!"

_'Damn it, Luffy!' _Albert cursed in though, back away from the two without getting noticed until he hides himself behind a tree

Albert then watched as Usopp tried to pull Luffy to ensure he doesn't get a slow death from Kuro. But instead, The latter saw Usopp which caused the long-nosed boy to panic. After that, Albert heard Kuro asking Luffy and Usopp since he has enhanced hearing while his powers are active.

Then he witnessed Luffy getting hypnotized by Jango, which made Luffy fall asleep and fall off the cliff head first. Usopp was shocked to see him fall and assumed he died after that. But wasn't informed of Luffy's rubber body, Usopp then ran off into the woods to try and warn his village of the upcoming attack. But Albert knew that the villagers of the island weren't going to believe him since he's the town's liar after all.

Once Kuro and Jango had left to proceed with their plan, Albert goes out of hiding.

_'I better tell this to the others' _Albert said in thought and ran through the forest. To inform the others of Kuro's scheme in stealing Kaya's fortune

* * *

**In the next chapter, I'll be covering up The Battle between the Straw Hats Pirates and the Black Cat Pirates in the slope. And that will take a while since I'll be rewriting the previous chapters of this story. So be patient for the meantime**

**That's all for today and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Crescent Rider here. And before you start reading the chapter, I just want to say that in this Arc, There's going to be another OC Character for Albert to fight with. But I need some help on what kind of Opponent will he be in this Arc If you guys have any suggestions. PM me and I will respond to your message (Do not post it in the reviews section)**

**That is all and Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Albert was still running through the forest until he somehow managed to reach the village but took a while since he's not familiar with the forest of the island.

And there, He spotted Zoro, Nami and The three kids standing near a fence and approaches them

"Hey, guys!" Albert called out while he stops near them

"Hey Al, What the matter?" Zoro asked with his arms crossed with each other

"I'll explain later, But first. Have any of you saw Usopp earlier?" Albert asked

"Yeah, He just ran straight into town earlier" Nami answered and Albert sighs at that "But do you know where Luffy is?"

"Oh yeah, about that. Follow me" Albert said and guided them to where Luffy was, The three kids followed them as well.

A few moments later, They find Luffy at the shore with his head on the ground and was still asleep due to Jango's hypnosis

"Why is he asleep?" Nami asked

"Because he was hypnotized by some weirdo with a ring" Albert replied and all five of them recalled who that person was since they were the ones who met him first

"Anyway, I'll wake up Luffy," Albert said, crouches beside Luffy and covered his nose and mouth altogether... A few seconds later, Luffy jolted up and panting for air "Good morning, Captain" Albert said with a blank look as he stood up straight

"Huh?! What's going on? What am I doing here?" Luffy asked as he noticed he was on the shore not on top of the hill

"Allow me to explain. First, you've fallen off a cliff. Then you were asleep on the ground for the last few minutes" Albert explained

"That's weird, Cause the last thing I remember was that Usopp and I were up there," Luffy said as he points up to the cliff "And seeing that butler with a really weird guy"

"He must be referring to that Hypnotist we met earlier," Nami said "That explains why he was asleep"

Albert nodded along with her and looks up to the cliff where he, Usopp and Luffy were before Kuro and Jango spotted the two "Then he fell off the cliff and landed headfirst into the ground. If it wasn't for that Devil Fruit he ate he would have died for real..." He remarked

Luffy laughs a little while he puts on his straw hat back onto his head "Well, I don't know about that. But I do remember we overheard the butler and that weird guy talking about their plan in attacking the village and kill that Kaya girl. And it turns out, They're in the same pirate crew"

"What! They're planning to attack the village and kill Kaya!" The kids shrieked in fear

"Yep, That's what they said," Luffy said, pulling his straw hat down a little "No question about it"

After that, Zoro argued a little with Luffy when he was sleeping on the ground while Albert and Nami overheard a conversation between the three kids

"This proves it, Klahadore is a bad guy," Carrot said

"Usopp saw right through it," Pepper said

"I bet he's on his way to the warn village to run away" Onion guessed

"Yeah, That's perfect!" Nami said, "Those stupid pirates won't hurt anyone because the town would have been abandoned by the time they get there!"

_'Unless they actually believe Usopp, That is...' _Albert thought while he turns away from the three kids

"Yeah, that's right! We better run away too if we want to live!" Carrot declared

"Alright, let's pack our treasure and run like the wind!" Pepper said while all three of them said the last part in unison. After that, the three of them darted their way back to the village while the other four watched them leave

Just then, Luffy suddenly realized something "Oh no!"

"What's up?" Zoro asked

"Ah! We better stock up before the meat shop guy leaves!" Luffy exclaimed and gets hit on the head by Zoro with his sheathed sword

"He always cares more about meat than anything else, Huh?" Albert said, crossing his arms together

"Tell me about it," Nami said

After that, The four of them followed their way back by following the three kids. The sun was already setting at that point and by mere chance they see Usopp walking towards them

"Captain!" The kids called out loud, Usopp sees them while he hides a bullet wound on his arm. But he becomes surprised when he saw Luffy behind the kids

"Wait! You're alive again?!" Usopp exclaimed

"Alive?" Luffy said confusingly then grins after that "Yeah! And I had a pretty good nap too"

"He was asleep the entire time" Pepper explained

"Captain, We heard all about the pirates and their evil plans," Carrot said

"We better hurry and warn the people in the village to get away" Onion suggested

"Warn the people..." Usopp muttered and lowered his head down with his eyes shadowed by his hair. He began recalling the things that happened to him when he tried to warn them, Kaya and villagers of this town didn't believe him since he's been lying to them the entire time. After that, Usopp laughs hysterically with the Usopp pirates looking at him confusingly

"Well, obviously I'm lying as usual!" Usopp laughed "That made me so mad, I'd thought I'd get back at him by saying he was pirate!"

The three kids laughed along and walk pasts Usopp, then he abruptly stopped laughing

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Usopp asked

"Honestly, you've really disappointed me," Carrot said

"Yeah," Pepper agreed with him

"Even though that butler guy was a jerk, I thought you were better than to hurt someone and I admired you for being such a kind-hearted person." Onion explained

"And to think we respected this entire time" Pepper said. This leaves Usopp completely speechless by their sudden change of heart. The kids then walked their way homes leaving Usopp with the other four pirates

Sometime after, Luffy and the rest along with Usopp went to the cliff near the ocean

Nami is currently tending to Usopp's wound by rubbing a cotton ball coated with alcohol very slowly to disinfect the wound while Usopp was wincing and yelping in pain. Then Nami applies the bandage by wrapping it around Usopp's arm

"There," Nami said after she had finished "All done"

"So, how come you lied to them?" Luffy asked

"Because all I can do is lie" Usopp replied "There's no way anybody was going to believe me anyway. Why should they?"

"Because what you said was the honest truth," Zoro said and Albert crosses his arms together "There's just one problem though"

Everyone except Usopp turned their attention to Albert for a moment "Do you really think they'll believe a man whose been lying to them for so long?"

"He's right, you know" Usopp added and everyone turns back to him "I've been lying to them for so long. They won't even believe me even if I tell them the truth"

"They are coming and they're going to level this whole town," Nami said

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do?" Usopp said "They'll think I'm lying to them if I try to warn them again. Everyone in the village is just going to think tomorrow is just going to be another normal day" Usopp lowers his head and brings it back up a moment later "They think I'm lying and that's all they need to think! I'm going to stop those pirates all at the beach tomorrow myself! This is all my fault for being such a liar! I don't care if they drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm. This is my village, it's my home and I love everyone in it! I have to protect them" Usopp said tearfully

"You're a hell of a good guy sending your cronies away and going into battle all by yourself," Zoro said

"You may be a liar at first, But you're actually quite honest in my eyes," Albert said with a smile

"Just so you know, I have dibs on all the pirate's treasure, you got it  
Nami said, with a hand sign for money

"So you want a little help or what?" Luffy asked

"You guys?" Usopp said with tears on his face "You're gonna help me fight these pirates? I don't get it"

"Well, you said there's a whole bunch of bad guys, right?" Luffy asked

"And you look scared out of your mind" Zoro added

"For your information, I have nerves of steel! I perfect okay against tons of bad guys!" Usopp said, with his legs shaking "After all you're looking at the legendary Captain Usopp, 'Brave Warrior of the Sea'!"

"Really? And your legs are shaking with excitement, right?" Albert asked

"Alright fine, I'm scared!" Usopp admitted "Why shouldn't I be?! They're Captain Kuro's men and they mean business! I don't need any pity! If you guys are sticking around just because you pity me then just leave! I don't need you laughing at me!"

Albert chuckles a little and shook his head a few times "Calm down, Usopp" He said "We're not laughing at you"

"We're helping you because you're honorable," Zoro said

"You really think we'd risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy said

"So there's nothing to worry, Usopp," Albert said "You're not alone in this fight"

Usopp widens his eyes in surprise with a few tears dropping down on his face

"You guys," Usopp said

After the four had decided to help Usopp fight against Kuro and his men. The four made their way to the slope where Kuro and Jango discussed about their plans in attacking the village

"Okay," Usopp said "At daybreak, The pirates will be landing at this to begin their attack but the only way they'll be able to get to the village is to go up to this slope. The rest of the shoreline is sheer cliff so they have to come through here. If we can fight them while they are funneled into the narrow pass then there won't mean anything and the village will be protected"

"Alright, sounds pretty easy," Luffy said

"Talking about is, but victory depends on our strength," Usopp said, "What is it you guys can do?"

"I cut," Zoro said

"I stretch," Luffy said

"I shoot," Albert said

"I steal," Nami said

"I hide," Usopp said and the four ganged up on him

"Well, this time you gotta fight!" The four yelled at Usopp while Luffy headlocks on him

"I'm just making it funny, Calm down!" Usopp said

Usopp was released from Luffy's headlock, he started making a trap by pouring a few barrels of oil at the slope which would be enough to keep the pirates at bay

"Yep, I'm a genius" Usopp smiled with confidence "There's no way they'd be able to make it up to this slope now. All this oil we put here should keep them occupied while we go to work on them. They're gonna be busy slipping and sliding around like a bunch of idiots and we show up and beat the crap outta them"

"Wow, so that's your plan, Huh?" Nami said

"That's right, I'm going to defend the village no matter what it takes," Usopp said

"Let's just hope none of us slip on that oil and end up getting down there with them," Nami said "Because that would be like sliding into a meat grinder"

"Usopp, I gotta hand it to you, You're pretty good at fighting dirty" Luffy commented

"Of course I am!" Usopp said, crossing his arms together "There isn't anyone alive who can best me with a slingshot or best me at the art of fighting dirty!" The four of them smiles at Usopp's confidence

A few moments later, the sun was starting to rise. But there wasn't a single ship that came up ashore.

"Where are they?" Luffy whined "I thought we're going to fight. The sun's already up, so what's the deal?"

"Maybe they overslept?" Zoro guessed

"No," Usopp said "They're gonna show up alright. Lots of them"

Nami then began looking around and began walking and putting her hands beside her ears

"What is it, Nami?" Albert asked when he noticed her

"I'm hearing something, It sounds like battle cries from somewhere," Nami said, still listening "Yeah, I definitely hear them"

"No, it can't be!" Usopp exclaimed

"What can't be?" Zoro asked

"There's a shore just like this to the north!" Usopp exclaimed

"We're at the wrong shore!" Luffy exclaimed

"Well, this is where they had their secret meeting. So I just assumed okay!" Usopp said

"We need to hurry before they make it to the village!" Luffy suggested, "Where is it?"

"You have to head directly north from here, If you run. You can make it there in three minutes" Usopp explained "The terrain, there is almost exactly the same and all we need to do is stop them at the slope "

"Don't you worry," Luffy said, "We're gonna stop them!"

"Oh no!" Nami screamed "If those filthy pirates are at the north shore, then they've already seen our boats! They'll take our treasure!"

This causes Albert to realize something, "I left my bag back at the boat! Those pirates better not steal something inside it!" Albert exclaimed

"I'll be there in twenty seconds!" Luffy said and ran off to the north shore

"Oh man, my brilliant oil strategy was all for nothing!" Usopp said and ran off after Luffy

"My precious treasure..." Nami muttered in worry

"Hey, What are you doing? Let's get outta here" Zoro said

"If we hurry, We'll be able to reach the northern slope before the pirates get across it" Albert added

"Alright," Nami said and all three of them were about to go to the northern slope... Until Nami wasn't aware that she was stepping on the oil, which caused her to slip and fall back. She grabs onto one of Zoro's sword while Albert suddenly turn to the two when he heard Nami

"Oh crap!" Albert exclaimed and tries to reach out for Zoro "Zoro! Grab hold to my hand!" But before Zoro grab onto Albert's hand, Nami climbs onto Zoro's back and ends up bumping towards Albert by the front

While Zoro slides down to the bottom of the slope, Nami lands in front of Albert while the latter groans in pain since he fell on the ground

Nami suddenly stared at Albert, whose eyes are still closed for a moment, and suddenly receives a flashback from her past

**Flashback...**

_"Found you!" A little girl said, standing onto of a fallen tree while a little boy comes out of hiding and looks up to her_

_"Guess you did, Now I'm it," The little boy said while the girl laughed. When he was about to go down to the fallen tree carefully. She slipper gets caught by a tree branched, making her trip forward and fell in front of the boy, who screamed for a moment until she landed on top of her_

_The two groans for a moment and the little girl was the first one to open her eyes only to see her friend on the ground with his eyes closed together_

_"Oh!" She exclaimed and stood up from the ground "I'm sorry!"_

_"It's okay, Nami," He said while sitting upwards "It was just an accident, that's all"_

_The two were silent for a moment, Then shared a laugh together as the memory starts to fading_

**Present...**

Nami was silent for a moment as she stared at Albert for a few seconds, Until Albert spoke up to her "Hey, Nami" He called out "You can get off of me now"

"Oh, sorry about that" Nami said, as she stood up straight

"It's alright, It's just an accident. That's all" Albert said while he dusts off his jacket "Anyway, Shouldn't we get going to the northern shore already?"

"Oh, right! Those pirates better not steal my treasure!" Nami said while she started running off to the north

"Hey, Wait!" Zoro shouted

"Sorry, Zoro!" Albert yelled "If we managed to reach the next island, Drinks are on me, You hear!"

After that, He ran to the north as well. Leaving Zoro at the bottom of the slope

"That girl's gonna pay!" Zoro muttered furiously

A few moments later, Albert was already running alongside Nami

"Hey Nami, How much longer till we get there?" Albert asked

"If we keep running in this direction, I'd say we'll get there before those pirates reach slope" Nami replied

She was right, the two were getting close to the northern shore and they hear Usopp trying to _convince _the pirates to leave and heard him mentioning about some treasure pirates found and was willing to give it to them unless they leave the island. But this, in turn, gets Nami angry at Usopp

"That's my treasure!" Nami said, readying her staff and jumps out from the bushes and hits Usopp on the head "DON'T EVER TRY GIVING MY HARD EARNED TREASURE AWAY!" She yelled

Albert, however, stood beside her while sweatdropped a little at the sight of Nami hitting Usopp by his head and shrugged it off from his mind since Nami is more worried about her treasure

"MY HEAAAAAAAAAD!" Usopp shouted, grabbing both sides of his head

"Hey, who the hell are those two?!" A pirate said

"That treasure boat is mine and I'm not gonna let you have a single berri, Do you hear me!" Nami shouted, "In fact, you better clear out because I'm coming down there to get it back!"

"That really hurt!" Usopp yelled, holding his head

"That's a lot of pirates down there," Albert commented, crossing his arms together "I hope those bastards didn't touch anything I have in my bag"

"Who said you could give away treasure! So you got what you deserve!" Nami yelled at Usopp

"I didn't give them the treasure," Usopp said, "I said I would give it to them!"

"That's the same thing!" Nami said, placing her staff on her shoulder "Also, I just saved your life"

"Really? How is hitting him on the head saving him?" Albert asked, Then realized when Jango was at the bottom of the slope "Oh right, if you haven't hit him. He would have been hypnotized by that weirdo with a ring"

"Hypnotized?" Usopp said, confusingly

"That weirdo's a hypnotist" Nami answered

"Hypnotist?" Usopp said

"Looks like Luffy's not here yet," Albert said, looking around

"He's a fast runner," Nami commented, "I thought he'd be ahead of you"

"I don't know," Usopp said, "He either got lost or he chickened out at the last minute"

"I doubt that second opinion, Usopp," Albert said, with his rifle out from his holster and placed on his shoulder "The idiot may not understand the directions of a compass. Doesn't mean he's a coward in this fight"

"And that's the only thing that keeps him from a fight" Nami added "Right when we need him the most too"

"Alright, I'll go ahead and take command here. I think it's about time you two go and kick their butts" Usopp said, back up a few times

"What! Me! What about you?!" Nami yelled "I can't take on a boatload of vicious pirates by myself! That's just suicide!"

"What? Like I'm gonna do any fighting beneath this calm exterior lies a coward?" Usopp said, legs shaking

"Uh, Guys..." Albert called out, watching the two argue at each other

"Oh, you think? that I'm scared. Well, I'm so scared. I'm about to cry!" Nami said, sarcastically

"Please, Your eyes are completely dry," Usopp said, "You have to do better than that, Liars can smell their own"

"Hey, guys..." Albert said, trying to get their attention once more. But the two continued to argue while Albert and the Black Cat Pirates watched the two

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Jango said "Alright men, Let's get to work! Crush them and move to the village"

This caused Nami and Usopp to stopped arguing with each other as they saw the pirates charging straight towards them

"Here they come!" Nami said

"Oh really?! I didn't notice!" Albert yelled sarcastically then charged his way straight at the pirates

Once he and pirates clashed. A pirate tried to slash him with his sabers, But Albert parries the attack and hits him by swinging his rifle towards the right side of his face. Another pirate tried to do the same as well and Albert jumps back and fires his rifle at the pirate's chest. Two pirates jumped in for the kill, But Albert blocks both of their swords with his rifle and kicks them back while Albert kept his footing on the slope

_'Amazing, He's actually holding them back all on his own' _Nami thought _'No wonder, he's got a bounty on his head. He's actually stronger than those guys!"_

"Hey!" Usopp called out, while Albert was busy holding the pirates back all on his own "You can't fight them all by yourself! Oh wait, I know!" Usopp then searched something inside his bag "I have some caltrops"

"Those are just what the doctor ordered," Nami said, smiling "Let me have some of that"

Albert was blocking another attack and kicks him back while colliding with some of his own crewmates

"If they keep this up, they might even get past me!" Albert cursed

"Hey!" Usopp called out to him "You might want to get out of the way!"

Albert saw the caltrops he and Nami were holding "Alright, Coming there now!" He said, running towards them

"Okay, Do what you gotta do," He said to them, after arriving at them

"They're gonna love this!" Nami said, smirking

"Caltrop..." Usopp said

"**HELL!" **The two said in unison and threw the Caltrops in front of them, causing the pirates to step on them and scream in pain as the caltrops pierce through their shoes and feet

"Yeah! We got them!" Nami exclaimed

"Great job, you two" Albert said

"Check it out! Here comes my _**Lead Star**_!" Usopp said, pulling back his slingshot and fires his Lead star. Hitting one of the pirates on his forehead, knocking him down on the ground

"Nice Shot," Albert commented

"Way a go, you're quite the warrior after all," Nami said, patting Usopp's back "Looks to me, you guys got this handle. So I'll just take a break for now"

"What?! But you haven't done anything yet!" Usopp yelled, And Nami was about to run off. But she stopped when she stops and screams a little bit

"What is it now?!" Usopp asked

"There are some caltrops behind us," Nami said, pointing at the ground. Unfortunately, There were a lot of caltrops on the ground behind the three of them

"Idiot!" Usopp yelled, "You dropped those things behind us too!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A pirate yelled, holding a hammer as he jumps up behind Usopp and hits him on the right side of his head "Don't tell me you were really gonna stop us down there!"

Albert jumps forward and bashes his rifle straight into the pirate's face. Knocking him out on the ground

"Are you alright, Usopp?" Albert asked, concerned. Usopp didn't answer, He simply tried to go back up from the ground despite the hit he had endured "Hey, Don't push yourself."

The pirates stared at the three

"Damn! That guy with a rifle is strong," A pirate noted "He was able to take down some of us without breaking a sweat"

"That doesn't matter!" Another pirate yelled "We have to push through that guy and the other two. Now c'mon! We can't keep Captain Kuro waiting!"

"These guys just can't give up, can't they?" Albert said, then he saw Usopp still trying to get back up from his feet "Usopp, Don't force yourself."

Usopp didn't listen to him as he stood up with his head still bleeding from the hit he sustained earlier.

"I will never..." Usopp warned the pirates "Let all of you set foot on this village. All I did was lie like I always do. Today will be like every other day in that sleepy little town, Because you and your cronies will never see a foot in it!"

"Shut up" A pirate yelled, with his sword raising and bringing it down on Usopp. But Nami runs up to the pirate and hits him with her staff

"Stupid girl!" A large pirate yelled with his sword raised. Nami managed to block his sword, but due to his size and strength. He knocked Nami down into the grass

"Nami!" Albert yelled, worryingly. But he couldn't get to her since he has to go through several pirates to get to them

"We've wasted enough time!" Jango yelled, "Quit bothering them and move onto the village or have you forgotten that this is Captain Kuro's operation? He doesn't look favorably on his well-laid plans being ruined by idiots! He'll kill us all! You have to understand that, you cretins!"

"He's right!" A pirate said

"Yeah, let's get to the village!" Another pirate said, and all of the pirates began running up their way to the slope. Albert stood his ground and knocked some of the pirates back, but the rest managed to get past him

_'Damn! There's too many of them!' _Albert said in thought _'if this keeps up, They'll get to the village!'_

Usopp couldn't do anything as Pirates ran past him. The only thing he could do right now was begging as he thinks about Kaya, Carrot, Onion, and Pepper.

All hope would have been lost for Usopp. Until he suddenly sees every pirate that ran past him being knocked back into the bottom of the slope and all were surprised at the sight of the ones responsible

"Finally, I was wondering those two would show in time," Albert said "I was getting exhausted in all of this fighting

"About time" Nami added, The two who knocked back was Luffy and Zoro after they have arrived at the slope

"Is that the best those pirates can dish out on us?" Zoro said

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge," Luffy said

"And you!" Zoro yelled, turning to Nami "After leaving me there, you're lucky I'm not kicking your butt today!"

"Usopp, you big bonehead! Luffy yelled, "You never told me which direction is north!"

"Just who are these guys?" Jango asked

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That's all for today, and as for the next chapter. I'll work on it once I form another new OC Character for Albert to fight with. And before I go, I've got a few things I like to say to all of you**

**First, If you've noticed that Nami hasn't figured out who Albert really is. Here's a simple answer. She may be smart, but due to the things that happened to her in the past eight years. She's been suffering from so much stress. That she can hardly recall Albert's previous appearance since she always focuses on stealing treasure from pirates**

**Second, Flashbacks from Nami means she recalling some of the memories of her with Albert during their childhood years. These things will appear when it's necessary, But hey, Once I finish Arlong Park. They'll go away**

**And lastly, When Albert uses his powers to change his eye color into Scarlet Red. It depletes his energy overtime since it counts as usage for his powers**

**And now it's time reply some reviews from you guys**

**Drago pirate: Thanks, man. I appreciate the compliment**

**JokerAka: Well... He intends to be serious at times, but he's not a killjoy in my opinion**

**Guest: Thanks and yes it's good to be back**

**The-Killer40513: Unfortunately, No. Because Albert doesn't know how to use Haki and the reason why he can hurt Luffy is that **_**Devil's Blood **_**is almost similar to Haki but this power cannot be transfer to anyone else. And you'll know the reason very soon**

**That's all for now and I'll see you guys in the Chapter!**

_**Current Status of the Story Today - **_

_**Views:15,490 (Wow... I'm actually surprised this story has this many views. Thanks guys, Your all the best)**_

_**Favorites: 104 (A 100 favorites? Thanks guys, You're all the best!)**_

_**Follows: 123 (The same goes for Favorites guys, Thanks!)**_


	16. Announcement

**Hey Guys, The Crescent Rider here and I have a special announcement for all of you...**

**This story is now available in Wattpad as well because I made a discussion with an old friend and it helped me gain the courage to start working not only in This Fanfic Website but also in Wattpad as well. It might be hard for you guys to find the story since I tried to find it myself**

**But to make it easier for you guys to open the story there. The link of the source is inputted in my profile pic**

**Also, I'll be rewriting the other chapters there since I've downloaded the Wattpad app on my tablet. Allowing me to perform the rewritten chapters during my free time in school**

**That's all I have to say and wish me luck in rewriting my chapters**

_**P.S: I'll still update the story in this website since I'll make things easier for me to post new or rewritten chapters in both sources**_


	17. Author's Note (Very Important)

**Hey guys, Crescent Rider here. And I've got some good news and I got some bad news.**

**The first one is bad news. When I said that I'll be rewriting every chapter of the story... Unfortunately, I realized that it was harder than I originally expected to finish. Hence I decided to give up the whole rewriting idea.**

**BUT DON'T WORRY!**

**Cause the good news is that instead of rewriting the story from Chapter to Chapter. I've decided to start this story all over again and make a remake version of this story. However, It'll be different than this one.**

**That is all need to say and I'll see you all in Remake of 'The Red Devil of the Seas'!**


	18. Remake is out

**Hey Guys! Crescent Rider here and I just want to annouce that Remake of this Story has been published today.**

**Even though it's only one chapter, I promise that I'll post a new chapter after I finish a few others chapters in different stories that I'm making.**

**That is all, stay safe from the Virus, and I'll see you guys very soon!**


End file.
